Inuyasha X Bleach Episode 1:The Phantom Alchemist
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: The End Prolouge and the Secret Phone call Bleach X Inuyasha crossover. Thank you for reveiws.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha , Fullmetal Alchemist or Bleach..If I did I whouldn't be here.. oh the years I just set it to X becasue in Alegbra X is a varible. So the Story takes place in 20XX. Neither the past, present, or future. This is my first Inuyasha and Bleach crossover. This is mainly inspired by Samurai Champloo. I usinf The events of Fullmetal Alchemist as a basis for the story.

Inuyasaha X Bleach Episode 1: The Phantom Alchemist.

Time: 194X  
At a ruins of what use to be an underground city of long ago. A man in a trench coat was walking. Then he went to a buliding. Then there was some people drawing a circle.

"Is it complete?" The man said as he approched the men.

"Yes sir" The other man stood up. "We we'll be able go to the other side.

"Good." the man said. "After the events long ago...I will get a new philospher stone from the other side. hahahahaha. I will soon have the Shikon Jewel"

Clash of the Zangetsu and Tessaiga: Episode I The Alchemist Mance

Setting 20XX (In our world)

Place: Our world Tokyo. Although it may seem peaceful at a glance..The common people are going about their daily lives. Not knowing what's happing going to happen to them. This time is the Heisei period. This story is about two heroes that met..by chance lets say.

At the town of Karakura just a hop away from Beika, Haido and Hinata to the South.. There has been strange sightings in that part of Tokyo. Like the invisable monsters called hollows and the Men in Black called Shinigami.

We met one of our heroes named Ichigo Kurosaki. Our hero is a Shinigami or a death god. The way he got his power was when a Shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki. After taking injuries from the hollow. She gave her power to Ichigo and he became a Shinigami.

At the Karakura High. The teacher was teaching the class as usual. Ichigo was at his desk. Then a hollow appeared in the schools courtyard.

"Teacher" Ichigo called out. "May I please use the bathroom."

The teacher looked at him annoyed. "You have two minutes"

"Thanks, that's all I need" Ichigo stepped out of the class and transfromed into a shinigami. Armed with his Zangetsu went out to fight the Hollow.

Meanwhile in the Feudal era. A red blur past through the forest. Then it was followed by a giant cat with two people and a little fox demon riding on top.

"Inuyasha slow down." The girl in the black suit called out. "We can't keep up."

"Yeah" A little fox demon chirped. "Kilala is getting tired."

"No use Shippo." The monk called out. "He won't listen."

At the end of the forest. The demon was out in the open. Then Inuyasha came out with his Tessaiga. Then the demon craked his hands.

"It will a a pleasure to kill a half bread like you." The Demon said as he grew bigger.

"Bring it on" Inuyasha said as his tessaiga was powering up...

Present time:

The hollow had attacked Ichigo, Ichigo dodged it. Then as he was going to attack the mask. But the hollow had threw him down. Ichigo cursed himself. Then he powered himself, the hollow stepped back and chared at him. Then Ichigo jumped up and sliced through the hollow. Thne he felt that someone was watching him from the rooftops. He turned around but the person was gone.

"Hey Ichigo" A voice called out. It was Renji in his shell.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled at him. "Again."

"Well, I like to see what was going on here." Renji replyed.

"Well I got it undercontrol." Ichigo snorted as he returned to his body.

"Yeah, I whould of defeated the hollow in no time." Renji snorted.

"What was that"Ichigo siad as another agument was about to start.

back in the Feudal Era. THe demon was about to attack the demon, but he dodged the attack. Then as he was about swing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha has used his blacklash wave. Then THe demon was cut into ribbons.

"Piece of cake." Inuyasha sheathed his sword. Then bits of the demon was about attack Inuyasha then an arrow came and killed him dead. From afar. It was Kagome...girl from the future.

"I got him." Kagome cheered.

"I chould of handled it" Inuyasha jeered and he glared at her.

"As if." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "He was about kill you from behind."

Then the others came. sango and Miroku got off to see if Kaomge and Inuyasha were alright.

"Inuyasha" THey both went to Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku went to see the remains of the demon. Then the rest follows him.

"What's worng?" The others looked at Miroku.

"Something about this demon." Miroku looked at the remains. "I can't put my finger on"

"It's dead" Inuyasha said as he walked off. "We killed it so leave it."

THe other followed Inuyasha. Then someone in the shadows was watching them. Then his cell phone rings. He picks it up.

"Target aquired". The man said. "Kagome Higurashi...yes sir I'm coming back to the present time."

Then a Flash of light appeared and the man disappeared to the present. Who was he and how did he came ot the fuedal era?


	2. Chapter 2

The Characters from my other fanfictions but only in name and location only.

At Higurashi Shirne, Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the well into the present time. Inuyasha was still mad that Kagome had saved him.

"You know Inuyasha," Kagome siad as she opend the door. "You should be greatful that someone help you out."

"Yeah, Yeah." Inuyasha said. Then he thought about what Miroku said before they left.

_Inuyasha, About that demon. It seems that someone had sent it._

_Do you think it's Naraku?_

_Maybe_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She asked what's wrong. Inuyasha just brushed it as the approch the house. Mrs. Higurashi was doing the dishes. Granpa was reading the newspaper. Souta was off in Osaka with a few friends. Inuyasha just playing with Buya the house cat.

"Welcome home, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi greated her.

"Oh Hey mom." Kagome said as she came in.

"Oh Kagome.Your friends from school droped this off." Granpa handed her a note and some books from her friends.It was some notes from her classes. Also on the note it said to read a book called: "Conqueror of Shamballa"

"Oh, Conqueror of Shamballa." Kagome looked at it. She reconized the book from Shinichi's house. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha looked at her as she was leaving.

"I'm going to Beika." Kagome sliped on her shoes.

"For what?" Inuyasha said as he put his hat on his head.

"I have have to get something from Shinichi's house." Kagome walked out the house. Then Mrs. Higurashi followed them outside.

"Kagome, besure to come home before dinner." Mrs. Higurashi said. Then Granpa went outside.

"Kagome, beware of the Men in Black kimonos." Granpa yelled.

Then Kagome and Inuyasha was walking.

"Hey Kagome, What did your father mean by the Men in Black?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh in Karakura, just south of here." Kagome answered. "There have been sightings of people dressed up in black armed with swords. Oddly people who claimed to see them all have weired memories when they talk about the Men in Black."

"Well now you talk about." Inuyasha thought about it. "back in my time there was some men in black. But I've never seen them up front."

Down the street. Ichigo and Rukia was walking with Renji who just came back from the Soul Society.. Lately there have been less hollow sightings. So for awhile it has a been slow week.

"So Renji what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Oh I was just visting. To see how you guy we're doing." Renji responded.

"Yeah right." Ichigo scofted.

"What did you say?" Reji looked at him.

Then As soon as they was about fight. Two people, a girl in a middle school uniform and a white haired guy in a red kimono and armed with a sword. not much older than Ichigo walked by them. Then for a split second Ichigo felt a strong presence from them. Like something different but still powerful, even can match his Zangetsu. Then Rukia and Renji looked at him.

"You guys felt that?" Ichigo asked to make that he wasn't crazy.

"Yeah, I felt it too" Rukia confomed him.

"Me too" Renji said. "It different from anything I've felt."

Then Kagome looked back at them. Then Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome, what's worng?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. It's like I felt something for a split second." Kagome said. "It nothing like before. Oh well let's go before it's get dark."

Inuyasha looked at her and looked were was the three people was at and thought nothing of it.

Meanwhile in Germany at abondon facility. Soi Fong captian of Division 2 of the Shinigami. Was looking around the place and found a open space. Then on the floor a circle. She keeled down to tak a closer look.

"It a Transmutation circle." Yoruichi came out off the shadows with her arms folded.

"Yoruichi-sama" Soi fong greeted her.

"By the looks of it it was recently used." Yoruichi looked at the circle. "It seems that someone had broken the treaty."

"I'm going back to Soul Society." Soi Fong said she was departing from the place. "I going to see what HQ has to say about it."

Meanwhile at mansion in Beika. Kagome was looking for the book in the library while Inuyasha was bored looking around the place.

"Have found the book yet?" Inuyasha said.

"In a minute" Kagome said as she was searching for the book. Then Kagome found the book. "Aha, Found it, Conqueror of Shamballa" She looked in the book and half the pages was missing. Inuyasha went to her.

"What's worng?"

"That's odd, only half of the book is writen." Kagome said as she closed the book.

'Why whould Shinichi keep a half writen book here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mind you he only reads mysteries not fantasies." Kagome reminded Inuyasha as she was looking at the cover. "besides it's an old book writen by Edward Elric."

"Who?" Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded.

"Nevermind." Kagome said as she took a piece of paper and writen a note down. "I'll just leave this here. Come one lets go."

They left the house. But something a spying on them grining. Then Inuyasha smelled something faint. Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome looked at him.

"Nothing" Inuyasha brushed off. "I though I smell something."

"Yeah ever since we got here there has been alot of strange things happening." Kagome said.

Meanwhile at the Kurosaki household. Ichigo was relaxing in his bedroom. Then a cellphone rings. Rukia hope out of the closet.

"What's worng Rukia?" Ichigo got up from his bed.

"There's a hollow" Rukia said.

"Ok" Then Ichigo transfromed into his Shinigami form. "Let's go."

Then they went to Beika city where the hollow was last spotted. Then Ichigo felt a sharp pain like before. It wasn't the hollow..it was something else like before when bumped into that guy in the red kimono...chould it be him?

What whill happen next? Will Ichigo and Inuyasha be able to meet face to face.


	3. Chapter 3

(This part of the story is inspired by Gungrave. an if you watched Inuyasha you'll have a clue on who this person is. PM me if you do.)

Eighty years ago at Soul Society. A Shinigami was laying in the grass with his zanpakutō laying next to him. He had kinda long hair. He was playing with a feather. Then Soi Fon came.

"Lieutenant , The Elric Brother are waiting for you in Berlin." Soi Fon said.

"Sorry Captian...I was daydreaming again." The Lieutenant replyed as got up.

"Amnesia can do that to someone." Soi Fon said calmly. "Mind you You arent born here either."

"But this feather is the only thing that I have of my past." The Lieutenant said as he put the feather away. "Did they get the travel gate ready?"

Soi fon nodded. Then the lieutenant left for the Human world. This was the the last time that Soi fon whould of seen this person again...

Meanwhile Higurashi Shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha had came back from Beika. They went inside the house. Dinner was about ready. Mrs. Higurashi made her usual dinner. Inuyasha rushed over to the table and grabbed a bowl of rice.

"Inuyasha" Kagome scolded as she sat down at the table. Inuyasha was eating as his usual self. Then Inuyasha's Tessaiga started to shake. Then Everyone looked at it. "Inuyasha, your Tessaiga..it's shaking."

"Why is it shaking?" Inuyasha looked at it. Then a crashed at the shirne. Inuyasha went outside and saw a gigantic creature.

Meanwhile Ichigo, Renji and Rukia was speed runing to the Shrine.

"Rukia, how much father?" Ichigo asked as he was running.

"Just a little bit father" Rukia said as she was looking at her cell phone.

"But there's something else besides the hollow." Renji said. "Someone stronger."

"Someone stronger?" Both Rukia and ichigo looked at him. Then as soon as the reached the disignation. A sword engery wave came out..Missing the trio by the skin of thier teeth. They landed on the ground. Then as Ichigo looked up. Both eyes met...Ichigo the Shinigami and Inuyasha the dog demon...

Meanwhile in the feual era. Sango was sleeping next to Kilala. SHewas having a nightmare about Kohaku agian. She was in a forest and Kohaku was calling her. But as soon as she reached him Kohaku was dead laying in a batch of flowers. Then a man in a black kimono had sheathed his sword and walked away. Then She tried to followed him but a dark skin woman in a orange ninja outfit said something to her inaudible and she sees her village buring down. Then she woke up sweating. She wipe the sweat off. Then she went outside to the river to splash some water on her face. Then Kilala came to her.

"Can't sleep either Kilala?" Sango said as Kilala jumped to her arms. "I keep having dreams about Kohaku...I can't stop but to think about him."

"Sango what's worng?" Miroku came out rubbing his eyes. "That dream again?" Sango nodded as water was dripping on her face. Then Miroku kneel down to her. "Don't worry Sango we'll get him back."

"I hope s..." Sango felt Miroku's hands on het butt. Then a red hand mark came across his face. Sango went back to the hut as Kilala follows.

Meanwhile in the present. Inuyasha was figthing the hollow. The Hollow looked like a giant spider with a scopions tail. Inuyasha was chopping of the limbs but it seems to grow back.

"What the hell is this thing?" Inuyasha said. Then the spider wacked Inuyasha with his tail. Inuyasha recovered, then a blue fireball came and shot the spider. "What the hell?" Rukia had her palm out. Then Ichigo and Renji came.

"Another one" Renji said as he pulled out his Zabimaru sword. "Howl!" Then the sword extened. The sword went to the spider, but the spider dodged it.

"Getsuga tenshō" Then a Blue energy wave came from Ichigo's Zengetsu. Then the Scorpion was it in the tail. Then it shot a few acid balls into Ichigo's direction. Ichigo dodged it. "Ok one more time! Getsuga tenshō!"

At the same time Inuyasha's backlash wave went as the same direction as the Getsuga tenshō and hit the mask and the spider was killed. Then everyone exhaled. Then Ichigo and Inuyasha looked at each other and drew their swords at each other.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said still holding his tessaiga.

"I was thinking the same" Ichigo said as he was squaring Inuyasha down. "are you a hollow?"

"A what?" Inuyasha shouted. He wanted to kill this guy. "Who the hell are you?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome came out of the house. "Are you alright?" Then she looked at Ichigo and the others. "Who are they?"

"Wait, you can see us?" Ranji said as he waved his hand at Kagome's face.

"Well duh?" Kagome said. I can see just fine, why I wasn't suppose to see you?"

_Her and this guy, has a strong reiatsu"_ Rukia thought to herself. _how can that be?_. Then she saw that Ichigo was about to fight Inuyasha. THen as they was about to charge at each other

"Sit boy!" Kagome called out. Then Inuyasha was face down in the ground.

"Whoa" Renji looked at the big print of Inuyasha in the ground. Then everyone in the neighborhood was about look outside.

"Inuyasha lets go back inside." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha by the arm. "before sombody sees us."

"Wait, I have too.." Inuyasha looked around and the three people was gone. "Where are they?"

At Shinjuku. At a tall buliding labeled Eckhart Industries. At the top floors in the CEO's office. There is a man in the shadows on the phone. His face is not shown only his hands. His was on the phone talking to his officers.

"I see, they defeated the Hollow" The man said with a smile. "With the help of the hanyo from the feudal Era...What about the Girl...I see, a perfect match you say...Yes.. With that we can make this world's Philosopher's Stone...Keep me informed." Then He hung up and looked out the window over looking the city. "I will rule this world and the Soul Society..with the help of Kagome Higurashi..." The Man laughes.

The Next day at the Soul Society. THe Shinigami are still shaken up about the Aizen incident. Some strange things has been going on. Like a strong reiatsu presence, it always disappears at a first notice.Captain Yamamoto called a meeting to talk about the recent events.

"Soi Fon what have you gathered in Berlin?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, someone had reached the Thule Society's transmutation circle." Soi said. "And tried to come through from Amestris and try come through."

"But didn't our Negotiator talked to the Elric Brothers?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir..." Soi Fon remember her former Lieutenant who handled his final mission in the human world as the Negotiator. "But it seems that someone has gone through."

"What about the reiatsu presence, that's been here lately?" Tōshirō Hitsugaya of Division 10 asked.

"Well we've looked into it and there is no source." Sajin Komamura replyed.

"Maybe it's one of Kurotsuchi's Experiments gone wrong?" Kyōraku joked as he left his hat. But Kurotsuchi just darted at him.

"Soi Fon, you are in charge of this mission." Yamamoto comanded. "Find out who came trough the gate and Hitsugaya will find out about the mysterious reiatsu. Dismised"

Soi Fon is walking in the hallway thinking about the mission and him...

Flashback: few hundred years ago.

_Soi Fon was praticing her hand-to-hand combat. Then Yoruichi came with a box. Then Soi Fon stoped and greeted Yoruichi._

_"Yoruichi-sama" Soi bowed looking at the box. "Is there something wrong?"_

_"Oh no." Yoruichi said. "But here" She hands her the box. "Someone gave this to you." Yoruichi handed her the box and Soi opened it and it was a red silk kimono._

_"But who gave this to me?" Soi wondered as she looked at Yoruichi hoping it was her. Yoruichi just looked at her and smiled._

_"It was from Division 10." Yoruichi said with a smile. "He waited in the meeting with the captians was over and her gave it to me asking to give it to you"_

_"Oh..him" Soi said with a blush...'Yoruichi whould you help put it on?"_

_"Sure." Yoruichi said with a smile._

The next day. Kagome was at her school. She was finnished taking the test, but she was thinking about what happend last night. Who were the men in black? And what is a Hollow. Then Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka went up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome did you past the test?" Eri asked as she was the first one in Kagome's face.

"I hope so." Kagome said as she put her head down on the desk. "Bearly had any sleep last night."

"Why?" Yuka looked at Kagome. "Is it because of you boyfriend." Kagome did answer. "Yeah I bet it is...What did yell at you or something?"

"No" Kagome said as she lefted her head up. "He gotten in to a fight."

"A fight?" Yuka said. "Did he get beat up?"

"No..I had break it up" Kagome said looking up in the air.

"I bet it was those students from Karakura High School" Eri said.

"Karakura?" Kagome looked at them puzzled.

"Yeah..I heard that they had the a whole army of rough students." Ayumi said. "One is a Giant with curly hair, the other is the one with blue hair and glasses who is good with needles."

"Don't forget the the girls." Yuka said.

"Girls?" Kagome looked at them as she was thinking of the how can the girls be worst.

"Yeah, one of them is a karate expert," Eri pointed out. "but she is in Osaka in a martial arts torniment. The other one is a redhead and has a big chest. But she has a nasty taste in food."

"But Eri what about the other two?" Yuka reminded her, but Eri didn't know. "Well one is a girl who recently moved in. She's pretty short for her age and she always hang around this orange haired guy..by the name Ichi..."

"...Ichigo?" Kagome blurted out. Then the girls looked at her like how did she knew his name. But then again little did they know that they was discribing the very people who was at the shrine. "Oh It was a lucky guess."

"Well Ichigo Kurosaki." Eri started off. "is one of the meanest, greenest.."

"Don't you mean orange." Kagome interupted.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Eri darted at her. Kagome nodded no. "So I've heared that that he is toughest of the tough. No one can beat him."

"I've heard that his family owns a clinic" Ayumi said. "Hojo's family supplies them from their Phamacy."

Wait, how did I know his name Ichigo? Kagome thought to herself. and what about the other girl...who are they?

Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia are walking home from school. Ichigo is still thinking about Inuyasha. How strong is he. Why does her have theurge to beat him?

"Ichigo" Rukia called his attention.

"Uhh what?" Ichigo looked at her. He was lost in thought.

"About that Inuyasha guy" Rukia just remembered something about Inuyasha. "Something familiar about him and his sword."

"What is it?" Ichigo looked at her.

"I don't know just that I think I've read in achives about a sword that can kill over a thousand lives " Rukia mentioned. "His hair and eyes looked familiar."

"And what about this?" Ichigo looked at her.

"Well in long ago." Rukia started." A demon who was best friends with Yamamoto had wished that his remains was to be in the Hueco Mundo border and Shielded by a seal. So as his last wish Yamamoto and a group of captains has sealed him up and only allow the youngest to enter to get a special sword. The sword is equvilent to a captain's Zanpakutō." Then she drew a drawing of bunnies and stuffed animals representing her reasoning.

"You have the crappy drawings." Ichigo comented. Then Rukia wacked him upside his head leaving a knot. "Well beside the fact..is that the same sword aand why does that guy so much power...it evens comes close to my Zangetsu."

"So someone has Ichigo spooked?" Renji popped out of nowhere in between.

"I'm not." Ichigo protested. "Besides, what are you doing here?"

"Well" Renji started. "There was a disturbance in the Soul Society recently."

"A disturbance?" Rukia looked at him.

Later on at the fast food restaurant. Renji was telling Ichigo and Rukia about what's going on in the Soul Society.

"So it just disappears with in seconds" Renji said as he took a sip on his soda.

"How offen does this happend?" Rukia asked.

"Very often." Renji replyed. "But they think that its has something to do with Negotiations awhile back."

"Negotiations?" Ichigo looked at Renji puzzled.

"Yeah over fifty years ago." Rukia answered. "Soul Society had sent in a highly skilled Shinigami form Secret Mobile Unit to handle The Negotiation with two borthers from other side."

"Other side?" Ichigo looked at her.

Then Rukia started to draw her usual pictures discribing what happend to much of Ichigo's displeasure. "Well when you goto the Soul Society. There another Parallel universe which is similar to this one. But it can't be acessed by the Shinigami. But there was someone named Edward Elric had passed through. But Since then people have been trying to back and forth. So a few fews later we sent in the Shinigami. But since then that was the last that anybody had seen him."

"Yeah the only person that saw him was former Captian Gin Ichimaru." Renji added. "He was the one that went with him. But in his report he said that that Shinigami had betrayed the Soul Society so he killed him. But know we don't know if that's true or not."

"You have the crappiest drawings ever" Ichigo said. Then Rukia hit him causing a knot on his head"

"Even then he was still respected as the best Shinigami." Renji said. "If He was still alive he whould made Captian."

"But didn't he fell in love with somebody in the Soul Society?" Rukia said.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Welll I think it was Soi Fon." Renji said.

"Her?" Ichigo looked at them in disbelif.

At the Eckhart Buliding. Then man in the shadow was looking at the wall. Then a bright glow appeared. Then someone in black appeared.

"Sir, I've infiltrated the Soul Society." The person bowed tothe man.

"Good, I need you to goto Kagome's school and watch her and when the time is right bringer here." The man said. 'We need to complete this quick!"

"Understood" The person went back to the glow.

"But there is a thorn in my side." The Man was talking to himself. "Those people might prove a annoyance."

Across from another buliding. Yoruichi was watching them on top another buliding. Then she disappeared from sight. What is the Philsopher Stone, Why does the Eckhart foundation wants Kagome? Who are they?


	4. Chapter 4

A few decades ago in the human world. The Lieutenant Shinigami is walking with Gin Ichimaru Lieutenant of Divison 5 in a facility in Soul Society. After they hang out togehter one last time. The Lieutenant at the time was wearing rectangular glasses and his hair was slicked back leaving a few strands of hair in the front. He was wearing a costom made Shinigami unifrom a button shirt replacing the under grament.

"Negotiations went I presumed: Gin said as they went to the elevator of a facility going up.

"Yes sir," The Lietenant replyed. 'The Elric brothers said they well make sure that noone from this world will use the circle to get through."

The Lieutenant and Gin Knew each other since they was young in the rough part of Rukongai. Kohaku just came from the human world Since them they was best frineds. They had entered into the Shinigami academy together. Toghether they claimed to the top. Gin went to Divison 5 with Aizen and The Lieutenant went to Division 2 to be with Soi Fon. Gin and The Lieutenant had served in Quincy-Shinigami war.. Then later on...

"Ya' know 'bout Aizen's plan with that Rukia girl?" Gin said in is Osaka accent. The Lieutenant looked at him and nodded no. "Well, she has the Orb of Distortion inside of her."

"Orb of Distortion?" The Lietenant looked at him.

"Well is was made by the former Captian Urahara," Gin continued. "It's an orb which dissolves the boundary between shinigami and hollow powers and lets shinigami and hollows beyond normal shinigami/hollow power limits. Because of the implications of what this could create, Urahara hid the orb inside Rukia Kuchiki's soul." Then he went to The Lietenant. "If we can get it and the Shinigami are out of the way...Soi Fon will be yours."

Then The Lieutenant punched Gin square in the face. Then He pull out his kusarigama and pointed at Gin. Then with the shock of the news he dropped it on the ground. Then after a long silence. Gin called out his name. Then as the Lietenant looked at him. Gin had used his Shinsō at him multiple time. Then He took the sword and put against his left eye causing his head to hit the glass and breaking his glasses

_"Ikorosu, Shinsō."_ Gin called out to his sword and force The Lieutenant out the window. He fell looking up at the blue sky. His last memory was of the woman of his past and his beloved Soi Fon.

_What I remembered..is a blue sky_

He falls...

_What I remembered..are shining clouds_

He falls

_What I remembered..._

At Hojo Phamacy in Beika. Hojo was taking out the garbage. Then a sultry woman came by. Then Hojo looked up at her.

"May I help you?" Hojo asked. "If you want medicine...We have a phamacy out front."

"No I don't want that." She moves closer to Hojo. "You know Kagome do you?"

"well.." Hojo blushes. Then She grabs him. "Yeah.."

Then she knocked him out with a electric stungun. Then someone from the shadows came out digused as Hojo

"Infiltrate the girl's school and find a way to get her." The woman ordered.

"Understood." 'Hojo" said. "I'll give the signal to start and we'll have the girl in no time."

Meanwhile at The Higurashi Household Kagome is reading the "Conqueror of Shamballa". For some reason, the author only half writen the book. In rencent copies, it just made look as though the book was finished. But She got this from Shinichi's house and it was the original copy. In the Book it it was talking about a world far different than this one. In the book it talks about how Alchemy was the technology very similar to Fuedal era. But in the story one of the others went to our world...Kagome looked up the Author. Edward Elric 100 years old lives in Tokyo near Juuban.

"This book is good." Kagome said. "But why unfinished?"

Chould the reason why the book was unfinished has to do with the Shinigami that died eighty years ago?..what happend back then why was the Shinigami involved?

Meanwhile in the Feudal era. Sango, Shippo, Kilala and Miroku are at the campfire.

"When do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are coming back?" Shippo asked as he bit into his fish.

"Well usually they should be back about now" sango replyed. "Maybe something happend to them."

"We that is less likely is going to happend." Miroku said. "besides i'm sure that Inuyasha can handle it."

The at the well. A a figure came and touched it, then he clapped his hands. Then a blushi glow appeared. Then The villagers came out to see what's going on.

"What's happening?" THe Villager cried out. Then Miroku and Sango came.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"It's the well," Shippo hid behind Sango. "It's glowing..."

"That's Kagome's Well." Sango pointed it out..

Meanwhile in Karakura. A big earthquake ruptured through out the town. Then Another Blue light appeared in the park. Then Ichigo and Rukia went to the site.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo looked around the park.

"I don't know." Rukia look around but the reiatsu disappeared. "But it's gone?"

"What the hell is going here?" Ichigo around. Then the left. As they was leaving a figure was watching them leave. Then he disapeared.

THe next day at Kagome's school. Kagome and the class was reading the book. The teacher had asked the theme of the book. THen Kagome had raised her hand.

"Sir I think the theme is about the brothers themselves" Kagome answered and everyone looked at suprised that Kagome was able to answer the question. "Edaward wanted to return his brother back to normal."

"That's correct Kagome." The teacher said as he turned to the chalk board. Then Yuka and her other friends loked at her Ayumi gave her the thumbs up. Then at lunch time. Kagome was eating her lunch. Then Hojo appeared.

"Hey Kagome" Hojo greeted her holding a bag of snacks. "I hope you're feeling better today."

"Thank you Hojo." Kagome accepted the snacks. It was fried Shirmp and seasoned rice. "It taste good."

Meanwhile at a truck. Inside was camera monitors watching the school. Then the same woman was looking at the main monitor.

"Good, Envy." The woman said as she smiled evily. "give us the signal and we be able to get to Soul Society."

Meanwhile at Soul Society. Hitsugay and Matsumoto was underground near the sewers. They have been ordered to find out where the Reiatsu was at. Hitsugay as usual was taken the lead, Matsumoto was lagging behind. Usually Division 4 whould be here cleaning up the sewers. But since the recent events Yamamoto had canceled the order.

"Matsumoto, will you hurry up" Hitsugaya orded her.

"I will, but the sewer is nasty" Matsumoto complained.

"You can go back and finished those reports." Hitsugaya glared at her.

"You're mean Hitsugaya." Matsumoto whined. Then they went deeper and deeper in the systems. Then they went to the dead end but around the dead end. It was graffiti. On largely reconisible one said: **"They get my Zanpakto...When they prive it our of my cold dead fingers".**

"That's a bold statement" Hitsugaya snorted. "It was probly one of the one from the old days."

Then a circled appeared on the wall and it closed them in on both sides. They both went to walls and banged on it.

"Captian, did you see that?" Matsumoto looked at the wall.

"Yeah, Someone had sealed us in here." Histugaya said as he moved away from the walls and was about use his Hyōrinmaru.

"I whouldn't do it if I was you." a voice called out. "One contact with you zanpakto. Seiteirei will be in ashes an so will the people in it."

"Who's there?" Matsumoto called out. Then a man with a long narrow ponytail came out of the shadows.

"The name's Kimbley" The man introduced himself. He was wearing a blue military uniform. "Nice to meet you Shinigami" Matsumoto unsheathed her Haineko. " no use...you Zanpakto is no match for Alchemy."

After that moment.noone saw Hitsugaya and Matsumoto agian...But what is a dead Alchemist doing here?


	5. Thoughts

Renji went to go see Ichigo and rukia at school. Well it's a good thing that it's at lunch time so it whouldn't be a bother during class time. on THe rooftops Rukia and Ichigo was eating thier lunch.

"You're late" Ichigo said as his drank his juice box.

"It's hard to move in this body." Renji said as he was sprald out floor. "I've heard what happend last night in the park."

"Yeah, that's odd. First the Soul Society and now here." Rukia thought to herself.

"Maybe it has something to do with that guy in red." Ichigo said as he was thinking about Inuyasha. "Something about him that I can't put my finger on."

"Who?" Rukia asked in confusion not knowing who was Ichigo was talking about.

"The white haired guy with doggy ears" Renji replyed then He looked at Ichigo. "right?" Ichigo nodded. "He probly has him spooked."

"Shut up" Ichigo jumped up. "But he did have a pwerful sword. It's like it a part of of him or something."

"Don't forget the reiatsu from that girl" Rukia added. "Her reiatsu is close to captain level. It's nothing like I ever seen before."

"Well maybe because Ichigo leaked his all over the city and it went to the girl." Renji scofted as he folded his arms.

"What did you say?" Ichigo shouted as he was about to started the traditional Renji and Ichigo argument.

"Stop it you two." Rukia said trying to stop the fight.

"She's right you two" a deep voice came by. Then it was a black cat followed by Soi Fon with a small bag on her back. The other looked.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo and the other looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Yoruichi-sama are investagating what's been going here." Soi said a she put the bag down and opened it. Then Yoruichi had transfromed to her regular self much to Ichigo and Renji's displeasure as the hid behind the rooftop entrance. "But last night we felt a reiatsu burst."

"We did too." Rukia said. "When we went there no one there."

"I thought so." Yoruichi said as she was putting on her clothes. "Same thing happend almost a hundred years later."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said not looking at her dressing.

"Well it happen a couple of times before." Yoruichi said as she was finnishing up. "I assume that Rukia told you." Ichigo peeked at her then he stepped out. "Well when ever someone pass through a strong reiatsu appears. If it happends often or more people are coming through. Soul Society and this world whould be destroyed."

"That's why we have to find out who's behind it." Soi Fong said as she picked the bag up.

"Do you have any leads?" Rukia asked.

"Well do you know this guy?" Yoruichi handed her a photo of a middled aged man with blach hair.

"That's Salem Eckhart of the Eckart Foundation" Ichigo said. "Why?"

"We suspected him of transporting through the gate." Soi said.

"Because It was the Eckhart foundation that was a cover company for the Thule Society" Yoruichi explained. "They was the ones that crossed through. But it damaged the Soul Society and it took years to rebuld"

"So that's why you sent the neogatior." Ichigo concluded.

"right" Soi said as they was about to leave. 'We'll be looking more into Eckhart."

"Wait." Ichigo called out Yotuichi/

"What?" She looked at him.

"Can you do me a favor?" Ichigo asked. Soi was getting annoyed. "Can you look up a person named "Inuyasha".

"Inuyasha?" Yoruichi looked at him. "Name sounds familiar. I'll see what can I do. Come on Soi." Then they both disappeared. Rukia and Renji went up to Ichigo.

"Why did you asked her to do that?" Rukia asked.

"That's the name of the guy in the Kimono." Ichigo replyed. "I wanted to know who he is."

_He's getting worked up on this Inuyasha guy._ Renji thought to himself. _Is He that powerful to make Ichigo worry like that._

Later on that day. Kagome came home. Mrs. Higurashi was cleaning up, Inuyasha was on the roof and grandpa was in the shirne looking for junk to say it's sacred.

"I'm home" Kagome called out.

"Oh hello dear." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Oh he's moping up on the roof." Grandpa said. "He's been bummed out talking about those people in black kimonos."

_About that Ichigo guy_ Kagome thought then she turned to Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm going to see how is he doing." Kagome ran up stairs to the roof. At the roof Inuyasha was laying down with his Tessaiga. Then Kagome came.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha greeted without looking at her.

"Hey Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked knowing the question.

"Nothing." Inuyasha barked as he shifted his spot.

"Come on you can tell me." Kagome moved closer to him. "I bet it's that Ichigo guy, isn't it?"

"Well there's something about him." Inuyasha confess. "I can't put my finger on him just that he seems powerful..."

"Then you?" kagome asked.

"Maybe" Inuyasha said as he sat up. "I donno..it just.."

_Poor Inuyasha_ Kagome thought to herself. "Don't worry we'll figure this out."

_I hope so._ Inuyasha thought to himself. THen they looked out at the sunset together.

Meanwhile in the Feudal era. The blue glow was still at the well. Sango and Miroku was looking at it. There was a high reiatsu surge around the well higher than before. Then Shippo touched it.

"Well there's nothing protecting so it can't be a barrier." Shippo said

"But why here?" Sango asked looking around the well.

"Well let's try walking through it" Shippo ran to the light.

"Shippo wait." Miroku tried to stop him but Shippo disappeared and reappeared. Sango and Miroku looked at him as was scareed to death.

"Shippo what happend?" Miroku asked

"When I went through..I was in dark room..and I was near the well." Shippo said. "I heard an old man's voice and I thought i heard Kagome."

"Kagome?" Sango looked at Miroku. "Miroku, do you think that's where Kagome goes to?"

"Maybe." Miroku said as he was rubbing his chin. "Mind you she and Inuyasha are at a different time than we are."

'Do you think we should go?" Sango looked at him.

"I don't know." Miroku said looking at the well. "They chould be demons in that time period."

"Well let's go then" Shippo shouted. Then everybody else looked at him.

"Shippo for a minute I Thought that you was afraid?" Sango darted at him.

"Yeah." Miroku looked at him.

"Well..."

In the Present time. Envy disguised as Hojo had entered into the office. The man in the shadows was reading some books. Then he saw Envy.

"Report" The man said as she flipped a page.

"Sir, I've infiltrated the school. 'Envy said. "but being with humans make me sick."

"Bare with it" The Man said as he sipped his tea. "Do it until we can get the girl."

"Yes sir."

"On another note." The man sat down at his desk. "I have two of the Shinigami at our base in Soul Society. A captain and an atractive lieutenant.

"What do you what me to do about it?" Envy asked.

"What you do best." The man said. "It just so happends that there was a tactic used before on a priestess and her lover. This man had made them fought against each other."

"I get the Idea." Envy said then he turned to leave. "By the way...We cut off all comunication from this world and Soul Society. So there will be no interferance."

"I knew I chould count on you." The man said. Then he turned his chair around and looked outside. "It will be complete."


	6. act 5

_At Karakura. A young man with long dark grey in a cloak and a bamboo shade is walking in the streets. He was armed with a sword and a kusarigama. He was walking in to Urahara. Then he was greeted by Jinta._

"Kid, I'll like to see the owner, please." The Stranger said as he sat down.

Then Urahara came out. "Did someone asked for me?" He looked at the stranger. "Well if it isn't the man who came back from the dead." The stranger said nothing. "Well I knew this day whould come when you came back to Seireitei." THe strange said nothing. Urahara went to the back to prepare for the gate to the Soul Soiety. "You know, she's been waiting for you to return."

The Stranger was still in silence...

The next day at Urahara. Soi Fon and Yoruichi was talking to Urahara atthe table.

"So that's what happend." Urahara said as he was holding his fan. "Ichigo has a new adversary."

"But his name" Yoruichi continued. "Inuyasha sounds familar."

"I see what I can find." Urahara assured her.

"I'll see what going on in headquarters." Soi took out her black cell phone with a black kitten at the strap. As she dailed the numbers there was no response. Then Yoruichi and Urahara looked at her.

"What's worng?" Yoruichi asked.

"There's no response." Soi explained. 'it's like we're isolated from Seireitei."

"What?" Yoruichi looked at her.

"Someone doesn't want The other Shinigami to know what's going on" Urahara concluded.

"But who?" Soi asked as she put her phone away.

Meanwhile at Seireitei. Himamori is searching for Hitsugaya or Matsumoto. She looked in his office in division 10, he's not there and the door is locked. But everyone in in a comotion because the last contact with Soi Fon. So she find Kira who just gave orders to the loxer officers.

"Hey Kira." She called out. Then the blonde looked at her.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"Have you seen Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked looking at the other Shinigami running around.

"Well last time I've seen him." Kira trying to recall what happen. "Him and Matsumoto was at 4th Division talking to Hanataro."

"Thanks" She thanked him as she ran to 4th Division. The crew was on standby in case of another invaision. Hanataro was there cleaning up the rooms. "Hey Hanataro you got a mintune?"

"Yeah..whoa" He slipped on a mop and fell. "Och."

"Are you alright?" SHe helped him up.

"Yeah.. what is it?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Have you seen Captian Hitsugaya and Lieutenat Matsumoto?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." He replyed. "They came here asking for a map of the sewers."

"Why?" She asked.

"I asked that and he said"

_It's on a need to know bases and you don't need to know._

"Well that's Hitsugaya-chan." She commented.

"Why do you want to know/" Hanataro asked.

"Well before comunication went offline." Hinamori said. "Captain Soifon asked me to look up somebody. I know that Hitsugaya might have the information."

"On who?" Hanataro asked.

"Someone named Inuyasha." She replyed. 'So are you going to open the door?"

"Well ok" Hanataro went with her to Hisugaya's office. They went to the office Hanataro open up the door. As usual there were papers stacked high on both his and Matsumoto's desk. Then they walked over to the desk to the book case. Then Hinamori saw pictures on Matsumoto's desk. It was one with the most recent one was with her and Gin. Then it was the one with a younger picture of her when she first started out. THe one to the left was of her and Histsugaya. THe last to stuck her of intrest. The first on was with Gin, Matsumoto and some long haired guy looked to be about Ichigo's ages at the time. and there was one dated a few deades ago with Gin as a Liuentant, and The same guy but with shorted her sleeked back and glasses.

"Hey Hanataro who's that?" She pointed at the picture.

"Oh That's Lietenat " He replyed. The was the best Shinigami."

"Have you met him?" She asked.

"No, but Isane said that he was the best and respected Shinigami Sweeper that there was." He told her.

"Oh," Hinamori put down the picture. "Then What happend?"

"Well he betrayed the shingigmai that's what some said about him" Hanataro said. "He was a nice guy and very loyal."

"Oh." Hinamori went to the bookcase labeled "I" Then she found a file on Inuyasha. But a note fell out to the ground. The note said. "To..Yoruichi."

"What is this?" She looked at it and opened it. "It's says to Yoruichi."

"That's the former leader of the Covert ops division." Harataro looked at the note. Then they went to Hitsugaya's desk. Hinamori opened it up and read it. "oh my."

"Is that what I think it's is?' Hanataro looked at the letter.

"I Yeah it's a confession." Hinamori looked at the letter. "Everything that happened including the recent events."

"So what should we do?" He asked.

"I'll hold on to this." Hinamori said as she stuffed it in her kimono. "We can't tell no of this until Yoruichi arives her."

"Right." Hanataro nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile some where in Seiteirei's sewers. Hitsugay just woken up in a cell. His head was resting on Matsumoto's lap.

"Rangiku..What happend?" Hitsugaya looked around.

"I don't know." Matsumoto said. "But we was knocked out after the alchemist attacked us."

"Bravo Bravo." A man in a suit was clapping his hands. "You little boyfriend has waken up."

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"My name is Greed." The man smiled. "A pleasue to meet you Mr. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Miss. Rangiku Matsumoto."

"What do you want with us?" Matsumoto asked getting annoyed.

"Well it depends on my boss." Greed said then he approched the cell. "If it were me I'll ditched the kid and me n' you can painted the town red."

"Why you." Hitsugaya tried to reach for his zanpakutō but it was gone. Then he saw his and Matsumto's zanpakutō on the rack across the room.

"Oh you mean those." Greed said. 'Well to my knowledge you Shinigami seem to give others trouble with your zanpakutō. So I just removed it from you and you can't use your arts here."

" it." Hitsugay cursed. Now they are stuck until someone free them. Well at least it beats being there alone.

The next day at Kagome's School. Envy disguised as Hojo went to gym to meet with the woman. The Gym was dark hiding thier faces.

"So when he said we can begin?' The woman asked.

"Now.." Envy said. "Send in the armed suits and make sure that they are armed with red water."

"Ok," She complied. "Ok what about the dog demon and the Shinigami."

"Don't worry." He changes to Ichigo in Shinigami and back to Hojo "I'll handle it,"

Outside two tanker trucks was going to Kagome's school. Inside of each truck was an armed suit armed with red water. Red water can hit and kill a human and Shinigami alike. Then at Kagome's school, Kagome was having lunch in her class...Then a part of the school blew up. Everyone looked out the window to see what happend. Then Armed Suit came out and started to shoot.

"Armed Suits?" Kagome looked out the window. Armed Suit are mechas which the user can operate. Mostly used the the police and Military. The one of the armed suits look where Kagome was at. Everyone was in disaray running out the school. Kagome found cover inside the classroom.

"Target aquired." Then three of them had shot a hold in the wall and went to Kagome's location. The fouth one jumped to the second floor. Then Kagome was watching them as they passed by. Then someone came behinds her and it was Hojo.

"Don't worry Kagome." Hojo grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

"Sure." Kagome got up and followed Hojo away from the suits. Then they went to the gym. Then they closed the door. "Good we got away from them."

"I hope you boyfriend comes." hojo said in relief. Then Kogame backed away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Ive never told Hojo about that." Kagome said darting at Hojo. "Who are you?"

"Give it up Envy." The woman popped out of the shadows. "We have her now."

"I guess you right." Envy turned back to his orignal self. He had long spikey hair and he was wearing a grey suit. "Oh well."

Meanwhile at Karakura high school. Everyone at eating thier lunch Then Rukia had sensed a reiatsu pulse. Ichigo looked at her.

"Rukia what's worng?" He asked.

"I sense a Reiatsu." Rukia said. Then another past through the school in high speed. "And another one in rapid speed."

"Damn I bet it's the same guy" Ichigo said as he stood up. Then him and Rukia went outside. Ichigo transformed into a Shinigami. Then they race to where the reiatsu was at. Then Renji came along.

"Renji?" Ichigo looked at him.

"I though you might need some help." He said as she was runnig along side them to Kagome's school but can thet make in time.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was at Kagome's school. Then he spoted two armed suits. Then as they was about to fire. Inuyasha had used his Iron Reaver Soul stealer on them and split them apart. Then one of polits came out injured. Then Inuyasha grabbed him.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I donno." The polit looked over at the gym. "I did see a girl and a boy runnig there."

"Damn." Inuyasha threw him to the wall. Then he ran to the gym. Inuyash opened it. The a fist punched him out. Inuyasha looked up and it was Ichigo in his shinigami uniform.

"Been ahile mut." Ichigo smiled and laughed.

"You Bastard." Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga. "Bring it on."

"You got it." Ichigo pulled out his sword and they went charging at each other. Meanwhile The woman have Kagome at a open space. She pulls out her cellphone.

"Lust here waiting for pickup." Then she put away her cellphone and looked at Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi..."


	7. Act 6

In the Feudal era. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala was getting prepare to check out the blue light.

"Ready?" Miroku was looking at the others.

"I'm ready." Sango said checking her Hiraikotsu. She was still dressed in her kimono. "What about you Shippo?"

"I'm ready." Shippo said then he turned to Kilala. Kilala purred in agreement.

"Ok let's go then." Miroku said as he was the first to go to the light. Then He turned to Sango and the others. "Alright." Then he disappeared into the light. Then Sango and Shippo followed him. Then went to the present...

Present time. Soi Fon and Yoruichi in her black cat form went to the Higurashi Shirne in one of the trees. Grandpa was cleaning up and Mrs. Higurashi just got back from the store.

"Yoruchi-sama, what are we doing here?" Soi asked she had taken off her Captain's jacket and her sleeves revealing her Covert Ops uniform.

"I'm checking something out." Yoruichi scrached her ears. "Earlier today Urahara told me to look here for a Someone name Inuyasha."

"But what about the Reiatsu we felt?" Soi asked.

"Don't worry. We'll do a little looking around and we can go." Yoruichi jump down from the tree. "Besides Ichigo and ther others can handle it." Then Soi Followed her. At the well, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala appeared from the well.

"Where are we?" Sango looked around.

"We must be in Kagome's world." Miroku concluded. Then He went to the door and peaked outside. "It seems safe." Then they went out. The shrine had changed since the feudal era. But there was tall bulidings around the and more in the distance.

"Hey, Granpa." Mrs. Higurashi called out. "I just came back from the store and.." She looked at Miroku and Sango. "Oh Hello, may I help you?"

"Oh my name is Miroku," Miroku introduced himself. "and This is Sango and Shippo."

"We are looking for Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango went up to her. "Do you know where they are?"

"Oh You must be one of Kagome's friends from the past." Mrs. Higurashi said. "come on lets go inside."

Mrs. Higurashi lead them to the house. Soi caught sight of Sango..strangely she looked alot like Lieutenat . But why? Who is she?

"Come on Soi, what are you wiating for?" Yoruichi called out.

"Coming." Soi ran tp catch up to Soi.

In the house. Hrs. Higurashi was serving tea the guest. She gave Shippo and Kilala some rice balls. Miroku and Sango was explaining the Feudal era.

"So you and Kagome fight off demons in that time period?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

"Yeah that's about right." Miroku sipped his tea.

"Wow this world is very similar to our time." Sango commented.

"Thank you." Mrs. Higurashi blushed. Then a cat was scratching on the door. Then Mrs. Higurashi opened up the door and saw a black cat. Then cat moaned. "Oh you poor thing. Come on in." She let the black at in. "Well it looks like we have more guest. I'll make some more riceballs."

"I see where Kagome get her mannerisms from." Shippo said as he gobbled the riceball.

"Miroku there is something about this cat that bothers me." Sango said.

"Me too I can fell it too." Miroku nodded in agreement.

Upstairs. Soi Fon had gotten inside thanks to Yoruichi's distraction. Then When she went in. It was a typical Japanese school girl's room. She looked at the pictures and saw Kagome and her family. A few with her friends and one with Kagome, a girl with long hair and in a blue school uniform, and a boy with Glasses in a blue blazer and a red bowtie. THen She went Kagome's desk and notice a small empty Jar. But from that jar it was a small Reiatsu pulse. Just who is this girl?

Meanwhile at Kagome's school. Inuyasha was trown to the wall. Then Ichigo tried to stab him with his Zengetsu. But Inuyasha Blocked it.

_", he's strong." _Inuyasha thought to himself. This guy can rival some of the people he fought.

"What's worng giving up?" Ichigo asked as her took another swing at him.

"Not in you life time." Inuyasha blocked it wit his sword. Then Ichigo kicked him to the second floor window.

Meanwhile The real Ichigo, Rukia and Renji was racing to the school. But Hollows was there. Renji transfromed his Zabimaru to it's true form. One of the hollows had charged at Ichigo. Ichigo cut them down The more came.

"Where the hell are they coming from?" Renji looked around and the was surounded by hollows. " We don't have time for this. howl!." His attack had wiped out half of the hollows. Then More came.

"More of them." Rukia then use her demon arts. "Destructive spell number 31 red flame cannon" The fire ball hit the hollows. "Come on lets go." THen they ran to the direction of the school.

Meanwhile back at the Temple. Rukia's blast had cause a rumble around Tokyo. It reached to the temple.

"What was that?" Shippo went under the table.

"I don't know." Miroku and the others went outside to check that happend. Then They saw smoke where Kagome's school was at.

"That's where Kagome's School is At" Mrs. Higurashi pointed it out.

"Come on Sango." Miroku said looking at the smoke. "Sense somethings wrong here."

"Me too." Sango changed to her slayers outfit. "Come on Kilala" Kilala changed in to her giant form. Shippo hopped on. Then they went off to the school. Soi looked at them as they left. Then Yoruichi appeared.

"Soi let's go." Yoruichi changed in to her human form.

"Right Yoruichi-sama" Soi followed her to the site.

At the lot. Inuyasha and "Ichigo" are still fighting. Then "Ichigo" saw The real one.

"Just in time." He said. Then the heilcopter came. Lust had put Kagome on board. Then "Ichigo" jumped in. "See you later half breed." The Heilcopter flew off.

"You ." Inuyasha was about to use his sword then he remember Kagome. So he dicided to follow them. But Sango and Miroku came.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. Kilala land. Then they went to Inuyasha. "What happend?"

"Kagome got kiddnapped." Inuyasha looked at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we past through the well" Shipp replyed.

"That's a long story." Sango said.

"What are we waiting for let's go." Inuyasha jumped up and ran after the Helicoper. "I'm going to get that shinigami Ichigo."

Then as soon as the left Ichigo and tthe group arrived. Then Ichigo saw the Red water.

"What is that?" Ichigo loked at the read water.

"That's Red Water." Yoruichi appeared with Soi Fon. "A power weapon against humans and Shinigami."

"I'm going to take this to Reseach and Technology." Soi Said as she taking the samples. Then her cell phone ringed. "Hello..I know, the communitcation was down. I report ASAP." Soi hung up the cell phone. "I'm going back. it seems that they are calling all captains back."

"What about Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji asked.

"They still haven't found hin nor Matsumoto." Soi responed. "Good bye Yoruichi-sama." Then Soi went back to Soul Society."

"Ok Take Soi Fon" Yoruichi bid her farewell. "Ichigo did you see what happend?"

"No" Ichigo repsoned.

"Most likely they whould goto This Eckhart person" Rukia sugested.

"Right, you go on ahead." Yoruichi said. "I have to go to Urahara."

"Ok We'll take over thing from here Yoruichi." Ichigo said as he headed over to the Skycraper District. "Come on Rukia."

"Right." Rukis Followed.

"Hey what about me?" Renji followed them.

Yoruichi watched them as the left. Then she headed back to Karakura. At Urahara's shop. Urahara came out from the back of the shop.

"Is he there?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes." Urahara replyed. 'We are recycling his reiatsu so that he can be able to fight."

"Do you think it's wise let him do this." Yoruichi asked.

"It was his last wish to be like this in the first place." Urahara said. "For the Shinigami"

"His last wish?" Yoruichi looked at him

At Eckhart Buliding. Kagome was in a windowless room. Then Lust came in the room. Kagome looked at her.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry you're in a safe place." Lust said taking off her trench coat reveaping a violet suit. "For now"

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked as she backed up to the wall. "I'm just a normal school girl."

"Don't make me laugh girl." Lust sat down on the sofa. "I'm sure you heard of the Shikon Jewel?"

_"How did she about that?"_ Kagome thought to herself.

"We've been watching you for awhile Kagome Higurashi." Lust popped a cigarette in the mouth. "We are the Neo-Homonculi."

"Neo-Homonculi?" Kagome looked at her then she remember the book she was reading. "Are the some ones from..."

"..The other side." Envy came in the room. "Well if you put it that way. Yeah..But we are this world's Homonculi."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked trying to figure out what's going on.

"Well.." Then Lust was interupted by the security alarm. Then the wall panel opened up to the security monitors. It showed Inuyasha and the gang at the lobby fighting the security guards. Kagome was suprised to see Sango and Miroku here in the present. Then Another woman in navy blue suit.

"He says to let the security handle the intruders and just take to girl to his office." The other ordered.

"The gate is ready?" Envy looked at her. Then the woman nodded. "Alright, you on ahead, I have some business to take care of." Then he transofromed into

"Ok men take her to the office." Lust ordered the guard. Then they grabbed Kagome by the arms and took her to the office.

Back at the lobby. Inuyasha and the gang was fighting the guards. Inuyasha chould use his Tessaiga because the guards was human.

"Inuyasha how much further?" Miroku asked as he was delecting the guards.

"I smell her at the top." Inuyasha said as he headed to the Elevators. Then more guards came out of the Elevator. "You guys again?" On charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took hid arm and broke it in to three places. Then the other other one came at him Inuyasha took his leg and broke it sideways. The last looked at him and ran. Then Inuyasha went to the elevator shaft.

"Inuyasha wait." Sango followed him. "Kilala can fit."

"Don't worry We'll find another way." Miroku reassured her. "Come on."

"Right." Shippo said.

Then they went to look for another way. At the same time Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji was at the lobby. They looked a saw a whole bunch of gaurds beaten up.

"What the hell happend?" Renji looked around the lobby.

"It looks like a army had hit this place." Rukia took a closer look at the guards.

"No." Ichigo said. "It was him."

"You mean?" Rukia looked at him.

"There's no doubt about it." Ichigo said. Then He went to the elevators. "Come on lets go."

"Hey Rukia." Renji went closer to Rukia. "Don't you think that Ichigo has been fixiated on this Inuyasha guy?"

"I think so too." Rukis argee with him. For once Renji was right.

"If you have time to talk, you have to hurry up." Ichigo called out. Then Renji and Rukia followed him. Then att he office. The rest of the Neo-homunculi except Greet who was at the Soul Society and envy who was looking for Inuyasha. They was Waiting the Man. Then He came out of the room next door.

"Are we ready?' He asked his henchmen.

"Yes sir." They saluted to him. Then Lust stepped out of the line.

"Sir Envy is not here. He went to fight with the dog demon." Lust stated.

"That's good." The man said then everyone looked at him. "Like killing two birds with on stone."

Then Inuyasha bust in the office and Found the Homunculi standing around the office. Then Inuyasha Pulled out his Tessaiga.

"Give me back Kagome." Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked at her savour. Then Lust grabbed her.

"Let go of her" Inuyasha charged at her. But "Ichigo" kicked him to the wall. Inuyasha got up. "You ."

"Come one you mut" "Ichigo" said as he took his Zanpakto.

"You agian." Inuyasha said Then he charged at him. Then They started to fight. He was ducking Inuyasha's moves. Then He jabed at Inuyasham But Inuyasha blocked it and punched him in the face. At the same time The Man opened up the portal to Soul Society. They Brung Kagome to the portal.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome Called out. "Help me!" Then they pushed Kagome in to the portal.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up to the portal Then "Ichigo" kicked out the window.

"Idiot, Never turn back against you enemy." Then He went to the portal.

Inuyasha was hanging off the ledge. Then He pulled himself up. THen Ichigo was gone. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came with Kilala.

"Inuyasha what happend?" Miroku looked around.

"That took Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"To where?" Sango asked.

"Throught there" Inuyasha pointed to the portal. "I'm going after them." Then Inuyasha went through.

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku siad as he was trying to call him back.

"Should we follow him?" Shippo asked not sure what to do.

"There's no other way." Miroku said. "Let's go." Then they went through the portal. At the same time again Ichigo and the others went to the office.

"What happend here?" Ichigo looked around. But the portal closed before they got there.

"I donno." Rukia looked around the office. Then Yoruichi came by.

"Somebody made a mess." Yoruichi looked around.

"Yoruichi do you know what happend?" Renji asked.

"No I got here to late." Yoruichi said as she was inspecting th room. "Urahara found something out. Come by the store."

"Right," Ichigo nodded. "Let go." Then they left to office. Then the police came.

Back To Seireitei. Hinamori and Hanataro went to look for Hitsugaya in the sewers. Hanataro knows more about the sewers than anybody else. He acted as her guide. He was leading her to the center of Seireitei.

"Hanataro are you sure this is the way?' Hinamori asked

"Yeah, this is where Captain Hitsugaya was going." Hanataro replyed. "He said that he was going here to investage the Reiatsu that's been apearing"

"Toshiro-kun be safe." Hinamori though out loud. THen Hanataro looked at her. Then As the was walking Hanataro tripped a lazer beam which send a signal to Greeds location. At the hideout Greed saw Hinamori through the camera so did Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya looked at the screen. 'What is she?"

"Oh You know her DO you?" Greed looked at him.

"You leave her out of this!" Hitsugay shouted.

"I will.." Greed looked at them. Then His cell phone ringed. "Oh you're here..you she's with you..good." Then he hangs up the phone and brings out a suitcase."

"What are you doing." Matsumoto asked.

"Well we have no more use for use you both." Greed looked at them. "Nice know you." Then her went to Matsumoto and grabbed her. "I was looking forward meeting more of you." Then Matsumoto slapped him, but the part where she slapped him at had turned to stone. "Nice try.." Then Greed left them. Then he turned around. "Oh If you friend comes any closer this place will cave all four of you in."

"." Hitsugaya curse. Then Moments later Hinamori and Hanataro had reached the cell.

"Toshiro-kun..." Hinamori ran to him.

"Hinamori stay back!" Hitsugaya warned her. But it was too late then a blast had shooked the hideout and it started to crumble.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and the gang had entered in Soul Society, the Rukongai part. Oddly This place looks just like the Feudal or better. Inuyasha and the gang looked around the place and the streets was empty.

"What is this place?" Sango looked around the streets. "It empty."

"This must their place." Miroku walked up to the bulidings. "It looks like we're back in the Feual Era."

"But Where is everyone?" Shippo was on Miroku's back.

"I don't know but I don't see that Ichigo guy anywhere." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms. Then he looked at the massive stucture that overlooked the streets. "What is that place?"

"That's the Seireitei." An old said. "That's where the Shinigami resides."

"Shinigami?" Miroku looked at the old man. "Who are they?"

"Those are the s that have Kagome." Inuyasha replyed.

"Inuyasha We don't know that for sure." Shippo said.

"I agree with the little one." The old man said. "That hard to belive, even if they have her that must have good reason." Then he lead him to his house Where offered them tea. They have just gotten finished telling the old man the story.

"So you travelled all this way just get a girl." Old man said then he took another sip of his tea. "Reminds me of somebody."

"What do mean?" Miroku asked.

"Well just like you." The old man continued. "These four had went to Seireitei to save a girl. Cause alot of trouble there and it wasn't that long ago."

"Who were they?" Sango asked.

"Well," The old man tried to remember. "It was a guy in with with blue hair, A friendly girl and a tall quiet fellow."

"Wait you said four?" Shippo looked at him.

"Well the was one guy." The old man recalling how the guy look like.. 'It was a Shinigami with a huge sword and orange hair."

Inuyasha eyes widen. "That's him...the one that got Kagome."

Meanwhile inside of Seireitei. Hitsugya just woken up in the bed. With Matsumoto next to him.

"You're up." Matsumoto gave him a gental hug. Hitsugaya blushed cherry red.

"What happend?" Hitsugaya looked around.

"Well after Hinamori came to save us the the place was about to cave in. You got hit in the head." Matsumoto told him.

"What about Hinamori?" Hitsgaya looked at her.

"Well she made it and so did Hanataro." Matsumoto looked at him. Hitsugay sighed in releif. "But it was Isane who saved us."

"Isane?" Hitsugaya looked at her. "How?"

"Well she was looking for Hanataro because they were suppose to help prepare the beds in case anything happend." Matsumoto looked at him. "Do you think there's something between them?"

"How should I know." Hitsugaya laid back down. "What about the guy?"

"Well there was no sign of him." Matsumoto got up. "But the was some people that came to Rukongai."

"What?" Hitsugaya looked at her.

"Yeah," Matsumoto continued. "A woman with a big boomerang, A monk, and a guy in a red kimono with a sword. But a strangest thing happend."

"What?" Hitsugaya sat up on the bed.

"Well, the guy in red." Matsumoto got up and looked at the window. "He had a powerful Reiatsu."

"What?" Hitsugaya got up.

"It's the same as that Ichigo guy." Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya. "Or even powerful. But the other divisions are keeping watch on them. Do you think that they are related to the guy we just met?"

"Maybe..we've seen stranger things before." Hitsugaya said. "I'm going back to my post."

"Wait Hitsugaya." Matsumoto Stopped him. "You need your rest." She laid him back down. "Now Hanataro will come and check up on you. I'm going to see what's going on."

Then Matsumoto left the room after giving Hitsugay a kiss on the cheek with turned him cherry red. Then he laid back down and was thinking what the hell is going on and who are these people?


	8. Act 7

At Urahara's shop. Ichigo, Rukia, and Rukia was sitting down in the livingroom. Then Urahara came in.

"So Urahara, why do you think that they kidnapped the girl?" Rukia asked.

"Well, they need her to rebulid the Philosoper's stone." Urahara explained.

"Philosoper's stone?" Rukia was suprise that anyone came remember it or make it, but in this world or the Soul Society. "But how?"

"Well long ago, There was a Shikon Jewel long ago." Urahara explained. "Or this world's Philosoper's stone. It was made by a priestess long ago. When she was fighting a army of demons and hollows but one demon attacked her. With her final strength a Jewel was created in her heart. Then a group of villagers had placed it in the cave. So hundreds of years later. They was requested by a priestess to trieve the Jewel so that she can turn her lover from a half demon to a human. But someone intervened and they ended up fighting each other."

"How sad." Rukia comented

"That's low." Renji side comented.

"Then what happend?" Ichigo asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Well acording to what I've heard..." Urahara was thinking. "A girl from another world was thought to be a an incarnation of the priestess and the Jewel was inside of her."

"You mean that girl." Renji concluded. Then his cell phone ranged. Then he opened it. "What..intruders in Soul Society.four more."

"Renji what's worng?" Rukia asked.

"There were intruders in Seireitei." He replyed. "And four more appeared near the gate."

"What?" Rukia looked at him. "Who are the four?"

"A monk, a girl with a boomerang and guy in red with a sword." Renji replyed.

" it's him." Ichigo got up and changed to his Shinigami from. "Come let's go."

Then Rukia and Renji did the same. Then a black butterfly portal opened up. Rukia and Renji went inside. But Urahara told Ichigo to stay back..

"What is it Urahara?" Ichigo looked at him.

"Tell be about the guy in the red kimono." Urahara said.

"Well, I feel like he's stronger than me." Ichigo confessed. "And his sword has the same power as mines."

"Becarefull Inuyasha," Urahara warned him. "There's more to this guy than you know."

"Whatever." Ichigo left for the gate...Ichigo can't shake the felling that Urahara knows more than he's telling. Then Urahara went to the back. THe Stranger is still

(Last Night)  
At the old man's house. Miroku and Sango was eating some rice that the oldman offered. Inuyasha was on the roof. Shippo and Kilala was asleep.

"So this place is where the Shinigami and dead are at?" Miroku questioned

"Yes," The old man replyed. "And there are some who are just born here."

"So what about the Shinigami?" Sango asked. "What do they do?"

"Well they hunt hollows."The old man replyed.

"Hollows?" Miroku looked at him.

"Yes," He continued. "They are Spirits who's disire is the feed on other spirits."

"Just like back home." Sango said. "But I'm more worried about Inuyasha."

"Yeah he has been acting wierd lately." Miroku agree with her.

Outside Inuyasha was looking at his Tessaiga. The Tessaiga was shaking. Inuyasha looked at it.

"Why is the Tessaiga is acting like that?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "I bet that is there...that Shinigami."

That moruning. Inuyasha and the Group went to the Seiteirei. Then a Balst came from the other side. Then they went to see what happend. bBut greead and his men already disappeared. Then Inuyasha had taken out His Tessaiga.

"Diamond Spear Wave" The blade of the Tessaiga pulses and slowly forms into a whole blade of fragmented crystals. Then a spear-like crystals shoot out from the Tessaiga and attacked the barrier. "Let's go...that orange headed guy is in there somewhere..I'll find him"

"Inuyasha! Wait" Miroku called out to him. "Sango let's go."

"Right. Come on Kilala" Sango followed him inside.

"Wait for me" Shippo was lagging. Then he ran to them..and into the Shinigami HQ they go...The Shinigami...


	9. Act 8

AT Seiteirei. Inuyasha and the other are running inside the maze like walls of Seiteirei. Then they stopped to take a break.

"I think we should split up." Miroku sugested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"I agree with Miroku." Sango said as she rested her Hiraikotsu. "But this place is big."

"Well we we won't know until we found her, right?" Inuyasha said as he was scoping out the area.

"You're right." Sango argreed as she lefted up her weapon.

"Well, let's go." Miroku got up then as the others was about to leave. "Sango wait."

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked him.

"Sango in case we don't make it...". Miroku grabbed Sango. Sango blushed but her expression changed when Miroku was rubbing on her. Then a red hand print appeared on his face.

"Later monk." Sango walked off as Kilala followed. Then they went their sepreate ways...Meanwhile on the otherside. Rukia, Renji and Ichigo was walking looking for Inuyasha and the gang.

"He must be powerful to break the barrier." Renji commented. "How did he do that?"

"That's my guess." Rukia said.

"It was his sword." Ichigo replyed...then he thought about it again. "Or maybe not."

Then Rukia and Renji looked at each other. Then They went to the area where Inuyasha and the gang was spotted. Meanwhile at Division 4's HQ. Hitsugaya woke up expecting Matsumoto next to him, but found Hinamori sleeping on the other end of the bed wit her head down. He slowly got up not to wake Hinamori up. Then He picked up his Zanpakutō and walked out, before he did he put a cover over Hinamori. He looked back and smiled.

"Bed-wetter Momo" he said with a smile Then he walked out. As he shut the door. The letter the was for Yoruichi dropped out of her Kimono on to the floor.

"Shirō-chan.' She said in her sleep. "Becareful."

At Greeds hind out. Isane and Matsumoto was looking through the ruble to find any clue on who these people are. Isane was doing most of the work. Matsumoto was sitting down on the bench

"Oh..I've never knew looking through here was such hard work." Matsumto complained.

"Well you wanted to show Hitsugaya what you found here" Isane pointed out.

"Well..can I asked you soemthing?" Matsumoto looked art her. Then Isane turned and looked at her.

"Yeah...What is it?" Isane sat down and took a little rest.

"Well how did you know that we were here?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well I was following Hanataro and Hinamori here." She replyed. "Why?"

"I just want to know.." Matsumoto knowing the real reason why she came. Isane actually came for Hanataro. She peered over to Isane watching her blush cherry red. Then Matsumoto giggled.

"What so funny Matsumoto?" Isane asked a little annoyed.

"Oh nothing." Matsumoto brushed off. "Nothing at all. Just that..."

Then the PA system came on to Isane's rescue

"Attention all nearby Shinigami! There is a reporting of two Intruders a Monk and a woman in a black suit armed what appears to be a giant boomerang. Lieutenants return to you respective post."

"Oh just when we was about to have fun." Matsumoto got up and streched out. "oh well..I have to get to my post...see ya."

_"Maybe she's right." _Isane thought to herself. Then SHe went back to Division 4 HQ. Meanwhile Miroku and Sango are running from two Shinigami. Thne they reached a deadend.

"it." Sango cursed herself.

"A deadend." Miroku looked at the wall then he turned around and saw the Two Shinigami block their only way out.

"Well well." The first Shinigami said as he pulled out his sword. "Looks as though we caught one of the intruders.'

"Yeah." The other one said as he scrached his head. "This is no brainer."

Then as the first one was about to attack. Sango kicked him directly in his face sending him to the floor with a broken jaw. The other one looked at his fallen comrade. Miroku jabbed him in the stomach.

"Come on Sango let's get out of here." Miroku said as they ran away as more Shinigami came. Then they went a fork in the road.

"Miroku you take left and I take the right." Sango said as she went to the right as Kilala followed her.

"Right Sango," Miroku ran to the left. "Becarefull." Then as he was running he just thought of Inuyasha and hoping he was in a better situation..More or less. On the other side Inuyasha was being chased by five Shinigami.

"After him." The leader said to his trope. "We mustn't let him get away."

"it, it's going to take me even longer to get to Kagome." Inuyasha tohught to himself. "But I can't keep running." Then Inuyasha stopped and he was surrounded by the Shinigami.

"Got you surrounded." THe leader said as he pulled out his sword. "Give up peacefully and we might let you live."

"Not a chance." Inuyasha said as he took out his Tessaiga.

"What the hell is that? A zanpakutō?" One Shinigami looked at the Tessaiga.

"I don't know but..." The Leader charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha slashed him horizontaly. The other Shinigami charged at him. Then Inuyasha has used his Backlash Wave to blow them away. Then more came to him.

"Crap." Inuyasha cursed himself as he ran away. Then The Shinigami followed him.

Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo went to Division 4 Headquarters to see what's going on. THe nurses was runing around tending to each patient. Captain Unohana was handling the Shinigami with a broken jaw. The Shinigami was drooling. Then she relocated his jaw, and He screamed in pain.

"You well be alright." She said as she send him off. Then Ichigo, Renji and Rukia looked at the Shinigami was he was leaving. Then Hinamori bumped into Renji.

"Hinamori," Renji looked at her. "What's going on?"

"Numerous Shinigami are coming her injured." Hinamori pointed out. " THey all claimed it was the guy in red kimono."

"It's him." Ichigo said to himself. The others looked at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Hinamori asked as she looked at Ichigo.

"Well he's kinda moody lately." Rukia explained. "I can't belive he did all of this."

"Don't forget the other three." A familiar voice said. Then Soi Fon apeared with Yoruichi in her cat form. "A monk, a girl with a giant boomerang, and a small fox boy."

"Captain Fon." Rukia greeted her. "any news about there where abouts?"

"Well my division is tracking down the girl, the others are looking for the monk and the other one, and the boy was last spotted near Division 11." Soi expained.

"He's going to get killed." Renji said.

"You talking about the guy or the monk?" Rukia asked.

"The boy.." Renji replyed. "Lieutenat Kusajishi will have a ball with him."

"Figures" Rukia said to herself. Then Soi was leaving. "Captain where are you going?"

"Shinigami Women's Association is having an emergency meeting." Soi replyed as she was leaving. "So I have to go."

"Oh." Rukia then looked at Ichigo. But he already left. "Renji do you know where Ichigo went?"

"He went after that guy." Renji replyed. "He told me not to follow."

"How can he follow when he can't sense any Reiatsu." Rukia said.

"Oh well nothing we can do." Renji said. "I going to my division. See ya." Renji left too leaving Rukia behind.

"Looks I have to do the same." Rukia said to herself. Then as she was about to leave. Someone stopped her and it was Hinamori. "Mono-chan?"

"Rukia I have something to give to you." Hinamori gave her the letter. "it was addresed to Yoruichi-san. Can you give it her?"

"Sure," Rukia said as he put the letter away. Then she left and Hinamori did the same. Meanwhile some place else in Soul Society. At a fortress. Gaurds was posted all around. The fortess looked like a fusion of Japanese Castle and a Military base. Inside it was the Homunculi louging around. Kagome was at a cell. Her face was buried in her legs as he was sitting in a corner.

"Inuyasha please save me." Kagome said as she lefted her face up. 


	10. act 9

At the holdong cell. Two Gaurds was keeping watch over Kagome. Then Lust came in and the Gaurds saluted her. Then they retured to their post. She went to Kagome's cell and Kagome looked up at her.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to be bother just want to get out there.

"No way for a guess to talk to a host." Lust commented as she opened the cell. "I Just want to see how you are doing that's all." Kagome didn't say anything. "Follow me."

Lust lead her to around the base. Showing her around then the went to a room fulled with red liquids. Then Kagome Took a closer look.

"What is this?" She asked as she gripped the rail.

"Oh That's the Red Water." Lust replyed. "It the same one that we use in you high school, But that was a weaponized verison. This is the real untained one."

"What do you need that Philsopher stone for." Kagome asked.

"So that we can become human again and something else." Lust said. Kagome looked at her.

"What do you mean "something else?" Kagome asked as she looked square in to her face.

"Oh nothing." Lust looked away but keep her eye on Kagome. "Just Nothing."

"Hey Lust look at this." A voice called out. Then She went to the living quarters. Then the other homunculi were watching the Shinigami chasing after Inuyasha and the others. To Kagome's suprise Sango and Miroku was there.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. "What is he doing there?" Then Envy looked at her.

"So she's up?" he said as he was looking at Kagome..

"Well, Envy here had started a little scruffle between your friends and the Shinigami." Lust replyed as she sat down. "A few Reiatsu discharges here and there and we have a show. Come on Kagome sit sit."

On the screen. It showed a Shinigami with a fox tail sneaking around. Then Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa walked by the Shinigami. THen They stopped and looked at him.

_Just keep walking_ Shippo thought to himself. Then Ikkaku looked at him as Shippo walked past him. Then he looked at him.

"Hey you." Ikkaku called out to Shippo. Then Shippo froze trying to think what to do. 'hey I'm talking to you."

"Y..yes.." Shippo turned around and saw a gleaming light from his bald head.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ikkaku asked him.

"Uh Uh... I don't know." Shippo replyed nevously. Then Yumichika walked up to him rubbing his chin

"Uhh" Yumichika looked at him. "I haven't see you before what division you belong to?"

"Uhh Division?" Shippo looked at them not knowing what the hell they are talking about.

"Yeah what division you belong to?" Ikkaku was getting annoyed.

"Well..Divison...4" Shippo blurted out. "just started." They looked at him then they laughed at him Shippo looked at them.

"Good luck..." Ikkaku laughed. "You'll need it." THne they walked off. Shippo sighed in relief.

_"I wonder how the others are doing." _Shippo thought to himself.

Meanwhile Miroku had found a way inside the buliding. He was sneaking around making sure not to get into anyconfertations. He went to a door and heard some women talking. Little did he know it was a Shinigami Women's Association meeting going on. He opened the a tiny bit. Then he had a glimse of Matsumoto's...beauty. Then out of reflex he bust in and...

"Excuse me." Miroku said while the female shinigami looked at him. "Will you mind bearing my children?" Then they looked at him again...then...

One second later. Almost all of the Female Shinigami was chasing after him. Miroku cursed himself why didn't he just walked away.

"I wonder how is Inuyasha and the others are doing?" Miroku thought to himself.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya was at the place where him and Matsumoto was at. According to Matsumoto's report. There was some red liquid found in the corner. Hitsugaya took a closer look and saw that someone had scooped it up, no doubt it was Kurotsuchi's group that got to it first. Then as he was looking around he saw some papers sticking out. Then it was a map labeled "Amestris"

"What is this?" Hitsugaya looked at it. Then he put the map in his pocket. He went up to the suface. Then he notice that the sky was looked eire. The sun was still up but the clouds was circleing around like it was about to rain. "Oh well back to work." Hitsugay disappeared. Then someone from the shadows was watching. 


	11. Act 10

Inuyasha was in the open grounds with ten Shinigami surrounding him. Inuyasha had his Tessaiga out. hen they youngest of the ten came out and confronted Inuyasha and drew out his Zanpakto.

"My name is Rikichi of Division 6" Rikichi introduced himself brashfully.

"Arn't you alittle to young for this Kid." Inuyasha remarked as he had his Tessaiga on his shoulder. Then The other Shingami came at him. The First one swung his sword at him. Inuyasha dodged it and slashed him vertically. Then the others jumped on him. Inuyasha grabbed one Shinigami's arm a dislocate it and he use his Tessaiga on the others. Then Rikichi ran to Inuyasha stabbed him in the arm. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Kid you got some guts" Inuyasha comented. Then Inuyasha stun him with the hilt of the Tessaiga. 'I don't have time for this...I have to find that orange headed Shinigami.

Speaking of whom. Ichigo was with Rukia who was looking for Inuyasha and the group. They was hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Racing to the recent sighting of the intruders. As they appeared They saw Hanataro and Division 4 helping the fallen Shinigami. Then Ichigo approched Hanataro.

"Hey Hanataro what happened?" Ichigo and Rukia approched Hanantaro as he was healing one of the Shinigami.

"I don't know, it was over When I got here." Hanataro replyed as he was finishing healing the shinigami. Then the other member of Division help him to the Medical ward.

"I don't who that guy is." Rikichi said as he approched them. "But he's a demon."

"A demon?" Hanataro said as he coward back alittle.

"It's him.." Ichigo said as he made a fist. "That ."

"Who?" Hanataro looked at Ichigo.

"Long story" Rukia said Then she looked around trying to find where the other Intruders. Then she sees that Ichigo was long gone. "Ichigo..."

"Rukia." Hanataro wnet to Rukia. Rukia looked at him.

'what is it Hanataro?" Rukia looked at him.

"Well from what I've heard That Captian Zaraki and his Division are setting up a stage at the center of Seireitei." Hanataro explained to her.

"What?" Rukia looked at him. "How did you found this out?"

"Isane told me. He wanted to see if one of the intruders can put up a good fight" Hanataro explained to her.

"Thanks Hanataro." Rukia disappeared. She went to the same direction as Ichigo. Hoping that Ichigo didn't meet the guy in the red kimono.

Meanwhile Miroku has been running for a good while. Finnaly he lost them. The President had went back to her Division because one of her Division had caught a fox boy someone to play with her. Miroku had hid in a alley way, hit sat down to tak a breather. Then he peaked outside and A sword was at his neck then he turned around and saw the same woman from the Shinigami Women's Association meeting. He had big...uh...(goes to producers and mods) Ok Big boobs and long wavy fair hair.

"Who are you?" Matsumoto said with her Haineko out.

"I'm a monk in search of my friend. But." Miroku takes her hand and look dead in eyes and her chest. "Whould you mind bearing my children?"

Then seconds later Miroku was punched in the wall. Then Miroku fell to the ground. Matsumoto went to him to see if he was alive or not. As she kneel down to Miroku she felt a hand on her butt. Then She kicked Miroku across the ground. Then Miroku got up.

"Enough games." She had enough of Miroku flirting with her. He's worse than Captain Kyōraku. Then Miroku positioned his staff. He really didn't want to fight her but if it means getting Kagome back.

"Unare!" Matsumoto's sword had disappeared and turned to ash. Then Miroku looked around and some of the soroundings had been cut down and so was a piece of his Kimono. Then Miroku run away trying to think of a stragey. Then the ash followed him. Then He grabbed his beads on his left hand.

"Windtunnel!" Miroku's windtunnle had almost sucked up Haineko, but matsumoto had called it back. She was trying to keep her gound by sticking her sword to the ground. But she lost her balance and was almost sucked in. Then Miroku had cover it, but due to the force of the wind she landed on top of him.

"Oh my." Miroku blushed then she punch in his face knocking him out.

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya called out as he ran to Matsumoto.

"Oh Captain." Matsumoto got up and sheathed he sword. "I was worried that you whouldn't come here to save me."

Hitsugaya ignored her. "So this is one of the intruders?"

"Seems that way." Matsumoto responed. "Very lecherous one."

"By the looks he's a human monk." Hitsugaya looked at Miroku. "Have Isane patch him and put him in the holding cell."

"So where were you?" Matsumoto asked as she looked at Hitsugaya.

"I was at that place under Seireitei." Hitsugaya replyed to her as he walked off. "Come on I have a few thing I need to do."

"But Captain..." Matsumoto called out wait for me. Then the other Shinigamis came and carried Miroku off.

"What about the others?"

At the other end Sango had go finished fighting the Shinigamis. Then others came. She ran into the forrest. The the two Shinigamis came after her. Then She used her Hiraikotsu to fight them off. The third one was about to attack her from the back but Kilala attacked him.

"Thanks Kilala." Sango thanked her pet. She looked around and saw that she was lost. "Where are we?" The went to the open and there was Soi Fon standing on the tree branches waiting for her.

"I knew you whould come here." Soi said looking at her. THen She jumped down ot the ground. Sango kept her stance. "I'm Captian Soi Fon of Division 2."

Who will win between a skilled Demon slayer and a Shinigami Captain? Does Sango has anything to do with Soi Fon's past? And will Miroku stop flirt if it chould save his life? Will Ichigo and Inuyasha have thier duel?

All of this in the Next Chapter... SO what do you think please reveiw 


	12. Act 11

_At Nighttime in Siereitei The Lieutentant was visited by Yoruichi. She was acompanied by two Special Forces Shinigami._

"Yoruichi-san." Lieutentant looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a job for you." Yoruichi said in a serious tone. Then they were using shunpo to get to the Location. Yoruichi was explain his assignment.

" Sorry, to request you as a bodygaurd so sudden." Yoruichi said as they was hopping to rooftop to rooftop.

"It's nothing." He reassured her.

"I have a guest in a private room at the Shiba Masion." Yoruichi explained as they was nearing to the mansion. I"I want you to make sure that he isn't up to no good."

"Understood" The Lieutentant said. But Yoruichi looked at him seriously. The Lieutentant went inside. The Shinigami showed him to the room. Soi Fon wearing her red kimono. Lieutentant was suprised to see her there. Was Yoruichi was setting them up?

"It's been awhile. I wanted to meet you, ." Soi said as she looked at him so dearly. But He didn't say anything. "Are you busy with work?"

"A Little." He said unflinching.

"Are you still doing wel with Gin?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"You guys arent fighting are you?" Soi asked

"No"

"Are you doing anything dangerous?"

"No."

Then she looked at him. "Here, have a seat." Soi offered.

"No, It's alright." he declined.

"Are you busy?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I see."

"Thank you for you present." Soi thanked him. Then he looked at her forgetting what he gave her. "You sent this to me."

"Oh" He remembered the time he pick out that dress.

"Does it look good?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Realy?" She looked at him.

"Yes."

Then Soi relized that he was just givien one answer response. Then She looked at him. "Please look at me properly...At Me." He just looked at her. "I want to know more about you, . Please tell me if theres anything about you."

"Nothing much to talk about." He said. He eyes widen and was about to cry. Then he looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, I still have some work left." Then as he was about to leave. She called out for him. Then He stopped at the door. The She walked up to him.

", I...You..I" Soi was going to him. Then He turned around taking his Zapakto. Soi's eyes widen as she was thinking that he was going to attack her, but he put it on the floor.

"This is my work." He said to her. "I'm a Shinigami assassin." She looked at as he sheathed his sword and she watched him walking out the door. She stood there in shock and she broke down and cried. Then outside as he was walking out he saw Yoruichi standing at the entrance.

"She's the best in the Special forces division you know." Yoruichi said looking at the moon. "When I fist met her he was always up tight. Always calling me -sama. For once I saw that she had fallen in love."

He walked pasted her. "i'm glad..I'm glad that I've became a Shinigami." he said as he was looking at the sky. "I feel that at the bottom of my heart. Please goto to Soi Fon's side." Then Yoruichi went in as He left. He wnet to an alleyway. Then He turned around and saw crows wating him with their red eyes. Meanwhile Yoruichi was watching Soi crying. Then as she was about to leave. Soi ran up to her and they embrace each other lovingly.

At Seireitei, Hinamori was sleeping in once was Aizen's room. Then She woke up. Fortunatly the futon wasn't wet. Then She remembered that Kira had to here that Hitsugay wanted to meet with her in the Division 10 office after he met with Captain Kurotsuchi. Meanwhile Hitsugay and Matsumoto went in to Kurotsuchi lab. In The Lab he was testing something on Nemu (Don't ask). Then Hitsugaya knocked on the side of the door.

"Hey, Kurotsuchi." Hitsugaya called out.

"What do you want, Hitsugaya." Kurotsuchi asked annoyed. "Don't you see I'm very busy?"

"Very" Matsumoto mocked as she was looking at the beakers and other crazy gizmos.

"Well, from Soi Fon's reports." Hitsugay continued. "She stated that the enemy that targeted the school in the human world. The ammuntion that they was using was Red Water. I was wondering do you know something about that."

"No, I do not." Kurotsuchi replyed. The he sees Matsumoto touching one of the intraments. "Hey you idiot don't touch that!. Now if you will please leave."

"Oh well." Hisugaya said as he looked at Matsumoto. Then both of them have the same idea. The Hitsugay grabbed a stick. "You know about the Talent Show that is coming up."

"Yeah what about it?" Kurotsuchi looked at them.

"Well me and Matsumoto are doing a number for the Talent Show. Let us show you our dance number." Then Hitsugaya remembered at dance number that Captian Ukitake had taught him. Fortunately her remembed bits of it. Then as he was dancing around with the stick. Then he swung it to the glass beakers.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kurotsuchi looked at him.

"I've told you Captian we doing our number." Hitsugaya took gave the stick to Matsumoto. "Give it a try Lieutentant."

"Will pleasure." Matsumoto took the stick, She was dancing with it and slammed it on the electronics, destroying all of the files.

"Noo!" Kurotsuchi looked at Hitsugaya with horror as he took the stick and was about to ram it ot the computer, but Kurotsuchi stopped him. "Ok Ok I'll tell you." Then Hitsugaya smiled at Matsumoto as she giggled. Then they followed Kurotsuchi to a cabnet. He took out a file on the Red Water and gave it them. "Heres all of the information on the red Water including the recent one. Now leave her."

"Thanks" Histugaya said as he took the files. "Come on Matsumoto."

"Coming captain." She said cheerfully. Then she tipped the beaker over. Then as it smashed on the ground, Kurotsuchi grew cherry red.

"Nemu!"

"Yes captain." She rose as she has wires and needles over her head.

Meanwhile at the office. Hitsugaya was reading the reports. Then Matsumoto gave him some tea. Then she leaned over his shoulder.

"So what does it says?" She asked.

"Well it saids that the Red Water was developed in the other side of the gate in order to improve someones power. But is very dangerous and can kill humans and Shinigamis alike." Hitsugaya said as he drank his tea. "But how it got here is beyond me."

"Well do you think it's related to the intruders that broke in here?" Matsumoto said as she leaned on the desk. Then She knocked over the tea and spilled all over the desk.

"Matsumoto!"

"Sorry Captain" Matsumoto grabbed a napkin.

"No I got it' Hisugaya was about to grab the napkin. THen their hands touched each other. Then they look up to each others eyes, Hitsugay didn't notice that Matsumoto has pretty eyes, Matsumto was thinking of the same thing. Then Hitsugay took his hand and put on her cheek. Matsumoto held the same hand with her hand.

"Rangiku-chan, Hitsugaya looked at her.

"Yes, Toshiro-kun" Matsumoto said as she looked in his eyes.

"I didn't know that you have beautiful..." Hisugaya was interupted but Hinamori's knocked on the door as she came in.

"Shiro-kun, I'm interupting something?" Hinamori said.

"Oh no you're not..Nono-chan." Matsumoto said as she snap back to reality.

"You wanted meet with me?" Hinamori said as she looked at both of them.

"Well yeah well it about that letter you found and..." Hitsugaya was interupted by the the PA system.

"Attention All Captians and lieutentants report to outside of Division 1 HQ. ASAP."

"Let's go" Hitsugaya said as he got up. Then Matsumoto looked at him as he left. Then He turned around. "Matsumoto!"

"Sorry Captain." Matsumoto said as she followed him out the office. Leaving Hinamori behind.

"What's with those two." Hinamori asked herself. Then she followed them out.

Meanwhile Sango was thrown to the ground. She had cuts all over her body loosing alot of blood. Then Soi Fong appeared Sango got up revealing a hidden dagger in her wirst.

"You're Strong for a human I'll give you that." Soi said. Then Sango was about the strike her. Then Soi dodged it and she punched her in the face sending Sango to the trees. "But you not Yoruichi-sama or him."

Meanwhile Yoruichi was runing to where Soi was at in her human form. She was running at a fast speed.

"Soi, you making a big mistake" Yoruichi thougt to herself as she was racing to the scene.

* * *

What drives people to do what they do. Some people fight for honour, love, and their belifs. What drives a woman to fight? 


	13. Act 13

Note: All of this is happening at the sametime. Think Pulp Fiction.

* * *

Soi Fon was fighting Sango. Sango had lost her Hiraikostu when she fist attacked Soi. Soi had used her Shunpo to dodged it. Soi told Sango that she didn't want to fight Kilala and wanted to be a one on one fight. Between Her and Sango.

Sango was fighting with all of her might, But Soi was to strong for her. As Soi tried to jump kick Sango, Sango punched her chest. Soi landed on her feet.

"You got me" Soi remarked as she was rubbing her chest. Then as she looked at Sango, oddly she looked like him it was her eyes. Then furiously Soi had used her Suzumebachi. it shrinks in size and becomes a "stinger" on the middle finger of her right hand. "I'm Sorry, but I have to end this."

Then Soi had used her shunpo and appeared behind Sango with her Suzumebachi at her neck. Then Sango fliped her to the ground. Then Soi recovered and leaped at Sango with her stinger pointed out. It struck Sango on her chest and it made a butterfly symbol on her wound.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's my Suzumebachi." Soi replyed. "The first hit by the stinger marks you with a butterfly signature called the hornet's crest. I've mastered this ability to such an extent that it will not fade unless I wills it. But with a second hit in the spot marked by the crest will result in immediate death, regardless of your power." Then She disappeared. Sango looked around to see where she was at. Then Soi stung her in the back.

"Damn it" Sango curse herself as she was holding herself. Then she ran away from Soi.

"There is nowhere you can hide." Soi Shouted as she followed Sango. Then Sango was at a clift, She looked down and it was a long drop down. Then Soi founder her Sango turned around and saw her.

"It's a good thing you picked this place." Soi said as she was slowly approching Sango. "You can fight you way or you can fall to you death."

"not a chance" Sango said. But She was loosing blood as well as her consciousness. Then her eyes started to play tricks on her and she started to remember Kohaku. "Don't worry Kohaku, I wont die."

"What?" Then Soi ran up on her. Sango was still standing. Then as soon as Soi was about strike sango dodged out the way and Soi mistepped and fell off the clift. Sango grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling to the bottom.

"What the hell are..." Soi looked at her but she didn't see Sango but him. He face was like hers and his kind sweet eyes.

_"I'll never let you go"_

"You?" Then Soi realized that it was Sango trying to save her.

"Hold on" Sango said as she was trying to hold on. "I won let you fall."

"Why?" Soi looked at her. Sango was still trying to pull her up. "Let me go."

"What are you crazy?" Sango said. "I said I won't let you good."

"She's right." Yoruichi appeared with Kilala. Then Kilala changed into cat form. "Let her go."

"I won't" Sango said. As soon as she said that Soi let go of her hand and jumped over Sango next to Yoruichi. "But how?"

"Easy Shunpo" Yoruichi responded as she folded her arms.

"Shupo?" Sango fainted. Then Kilala went to Sango to see how was she doing. Then Yoruichi picked her up.

"Soi, take her to Division 4." Yoruichi said as she handed her to Soi.

"But Yoruichi-sama?" Soi looked at her just like old times.

"Don't worry, She's the least of you problems." Yoruichi said. Then Kilala rubbed against her leg. "We have other problems."

"Other problems?"

"Theres more to this than a simple braking and entering." Yoruichi said then Kilala went to Sango. "Zaraki and his division are setting up a show."

"A Show?" Soi looked at her.

**"Attention All Captians and lieutentants report to outside of Division 1 HQ. ASAP."**

"I better get going" Soi said as she carried Sango. "What about you?"

"I have to meet with Rukia about something." Yoruichi said. "See you later" Then they both Disappeared.

Meanwhile at he fortress. Kagome was in a hanger with a Machine with the Homuculi. The Machine was a multipedial Tank, it was armed with a canon and it's ammunition was the Red Water. From the top veiw it looked like a giant spider

"What is that?" Kagome asked as she looked at the tank.

"It's called a Kenbishi Tank." Lust Explained. "It an attack tank capable of leveling twelve city blocks."

"Why do you need me?" Kagome asked her.

"Well we're going to destroy Seireitei." Envy approched them.

"What?" Kagome looked at them. "But why?"

"Seireitei is blocking another world." Said the Man as he appeared. "Another world where people like us can be free." Kagome looked at him. "The Shinigami had blocked our world."

"Why?"

"Because a long time ago. Someone wanted to take over that place, But when they came back they brung something from the other side the sealed the gate under their Headquarters. Two Shinigamis went to two borthers and Neogotiated with them in order to keep both sides from crossing. Now Since we enter into Soul Society we destroy the Shinigami. WIth you we can perfect the Philsopher Stone."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said to herself.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had just walked into a large complex at the center of Seireitei. There was a tall platform. At the top, three figures at top. It was a Tall Shinigami captain and a pink haired girl with her Zapakto on a string.

"You came!" a voice echoed through out the place.

"who's there?" Inuyasha grabbed his Tessaiga. He looked around and saw Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. "Who the Hell are you?"

"I've heard that you and your friends fought off some of the other Shinigami." Zaraki asked him as he glared At Inuyasha.

"So you want to avenge them?" Inuyasha look right back at him.

"Avenge them?" Zaraki smirked. "I really don't care, I Just want a good fight."

"Well then." Inuyasha smiled back as he pulled out his Tessaiga. "Bring it on." Them more Shinigami came as they unsheathed their zanpakto. "What is this?"

"Oh I just want to see for myself how good you were." Zaraki said. "I hate fighting weakings."

"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice called out. "Help!"

"What Shippo?" Inuyasha looked up and saw Shippo was tied up.

"Shut up, I wanna watch puppy-chan fight." Yachiru told Shippo.

"They're crazy." Shippo cired.

"it" Inuyasha cursed himself. "So you kidnapped Shippo huh?"

"No the little runt was picked up by my Lieutenant." Zaraki replyed. "She needed a new playmate."

Then other Shinigami surrounded Inuyasha with the sword drawn out. Inuyasha looked at them.

"Bring it on."

* * *

What going to happen to Inuyasha? Will He be able to fight Ichigo? 


	14. Act 13 Really it's 13

Sorry about this, I haven't seen Ikkaku fight...so sorry for the short chapter..please reveiw it and tell me what you think.

* * *

At the Center of Seireitei. Inuyasha was fighting scores and scores of Shinigami. They all crowded around him and piled on top of him. Then Inuyasha brust free sending many Shinigamis up in the air. Then one of them came from behind trying hold Inuyasha with his sword and three Shinigami ran up to him. Then Inuyasha flipped him over to the three Shinigami's causing a Domino Effect. Then More came, Inuyasha parried the first attack and cut him down. Another one thrust his sword at Inuyasha, Inuyasha grabbed it and swung him to the wall. Then Inuyasha reach to the platfrom, almost exhalsted. Then as he went up two more came. Inuyasha flashed his Tessaiga at them in lighting flash. Then they colapsed on the ground. As he reached to the bottom level. A bald headed Shinigami.

"Get out of my way" Inuyasha growled at him.

"Well I can't have Zaraki have all the fun, can we?" Ikkaku smiled. Then He took his sword and sheath put it together. "_nobiro!_" Then the sword turned into a spear.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"What affraid?" Ikkaku looked at him.

"Nope." Inuyasha looked at him. His Tessaiga was gathering the wind "Not at all."

At the sidelines. The Captains and thier Lieutenants was looking at Inuyasha fighting. With the exception of Soi Fon who was at the Medical ward Yoruichi. At Division 4 HQ, Rukia walked in to see Sango who was at intesive care, Sango was bandaged up. Soi Fon and Yoruichi was watching her waiting for her to wake up. Then Rukia walked in on them.

"Oh Hey Rukia" Yoruichi looked at her and turned her attention back to Sango.

"That's one of the intruders?" Rukia asked as she went closer to the door.

"Yeah," Soi responded. "With very little Reiatsu..she's a skilled fighter."

"On top of that her suit looks very familiar." Yoruichi pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Rukia looked at her as well as Soi Fon. Yoruichi looked back at them.

"Nevermind." Yoruichi walked off. She remember that the Shinigami had encounted one of her kind before..but when and why does she looked like him.

"Captian," Rukia looked at Soi Fon. "I've heard that you have a second intruder locked away in Division 10 holding cells."

"Yeah about him." Soi Fon turned around. "according Lieutenat Matsumoto, he appears to be a monk with a black hold in his hand. When they brung him for treatment he was asking every nurse to bare his children so we have to have male shinigami to handle him."

"Have you questioned him?" Rukia asked.

"Well he stated that he was looking for a girl named Kagome." Soi replyed.

"Kagome?" Rukia remembered it was the named of the girl that a hollow was after in the Shrine.

"Something wrong?" Soi looked at her.

"Nothing." Then Rukia then thought about Ichigo and Inuyasha. "Captian, where was the last sighting of one of the intruders?"

"Near Division 1." Soi replyed but Rukia was already gone. Then a ninja appeared. "Follow her." Then he disappeared.

As Rukia was running. _"I hope that Ichigo hasn't gone to him first."_ She thought to sheself. _"If they do it will rupture Seireitei."_

Meanwhile Inuyasha was fighting Ikkaku. Ikkaku was swiching between a one piece spear to a three piece. Inuyasha was blocking and blocking till he went up to the edge.

"Come on, you're making no fun." Ikkaku said as he charged at Inuyasha. Ikkaku swung his Hōzukimaru at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha cought the end of it. Inuyasha was taking swings at him, but Ikkaku didn't want to let go. Inuyasha kicked him in the chest, Ikkaku keeped his ground. Then Inuyasha jump up behind him and was about to attack him but Ikkaku swung his zanpako at Inuyasha cutting him in his chest.

"Damit it." Inuyasha said ignoring his wound.

"You're no fun at all." Ikkaku said.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha powered up his Tessaiga. Then a gust of wind appeared.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku looked

"Wind Scar!" Then a big blast was shot at Ikkaku sending him off the platform ripping his kimono appart. Ikkaku fell to to bottom landing on Hanataro as he was taking care of the injured.

"That was a good fight Ikkaku..." Kenpachi complemeted him. Then Inuyasha went to the top. At the top you can see all of Seireitei. Then Kenpachi was waiting for him. But a Black blur appeared.

"Wait Kenpachi." Ichigo took his zangetsu. "He's mine."

"You " Inuyasha looked at him. They staired down at each other.

"Let's Go!"

Meanwhile Yoruichi was standing on top of the gate watching the sky. Then She saw what seem like planes going to Seireitei. Each one in a trangular fromation.

"So it has begun"


	15. Act 14: Inuyasha VS Ichigo

At the platform, Zaraki was on the platform smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used up all of his energy, he was forced to use his raw energy. Everyone was looking especally Yamamoto.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"You just remind me of someone..." Zaraki replyed and he darted at Inyasha. "Someone by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki a Shinigami Representative."

"Who?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"But unlike him.." Zaraki continued. "You tend not to think about strategies...I like that."

"It is me or you guys are not the brightest apple of the bunch?" Inuyasha insulted trying to get thing going.

"Well, I really don't have much sense." Zaraki remarked.

"These people." Inuyasha said outloud. "no matter I'll take you down."

"Ok" Zaraki unsheathed his sword. "Let's go."

Then as Inuyasha and Zaraki was about to go at it. A large Reiatsu came to the platform. Everyone was trying to see where it came from. Then a black blur came to the platform in full speed. Then it landed on the platform. Inuyasha saw the a oranged haired figure with the same size sword.

"Zaraki let me handle him." The figured said as he took his sword and pointed at Inuyasha.

"You" Inuyasha snarled.

"Come on Ichigo it was about to get intresting." Zaraki said.

"To make it up to you. I'll play with you later" Ichigo promised him.

"Ok Ichigo" Zaraki said as he sheath his sword. "I'll remember it."

From afar. Yachiru still had Shippo warped up on the rope.

"Who's that?" Shippo asked.

"Oh that's Ken-chan's friend Ichigo-chan." She replyed.

"By the looks of him he seems pretty strong." Shippo said as he was looking.

Meanwhile Rukia was running to the center of Seireitei. Then a gust of wind blew away from the direction of the center. She looked and it was a dark cloud over Seireitei.

"It's started" She replyed. Then She ran trying to reach up to the place. "I have to get to Ichigo soon.."

At Division 4. Sango had woken up, Soi Fon was looking at her. Sango looked around and saw her uniform with some blood stains on it. Then She looked at Soi.

"Where am I" She got up rubbing her head.

"You are in intensive care." Soi replyed.

"But how?" Sango looked at her bandages.

"Yoruichi-sama request to bring you here." Soi said as she looked out the window. "We wanted to know why you are here."

"To get our friend back" Sango replyed. " He name was Kagome, she was captured by someone from here."

"We don't know anyone by that name." Soi replyed coldly. "Besides We don't kidnap humans. But she might of..." Soi retracted...somethings not right here.

"But why did you save me?" Sango asked.

"Well..." Soi was interupted by a large ruble outside nearing to the center. At the center a red and black blur keeped clashing at each other. Then The red blur went down at the platform.

"Damn he's strong" Inuyasha thought to himself. Then Ichigo (Bankai form) charged at him and Inuyasha jumped away, but Ichigo appeared behind him a swung at him sending Inuyasha throught the platform causing it the crumble. The debris fulled the air making it harder to see. Then Ichigo went down to take a closer look.

"Where is he?" Ichigo searching around.

"Backlash Wave" A wave hit Ichigo sending him to a wal. Then Inuyasha ran to him. Ichigo prepare for his attack. "You're mine."

"Damn it." Ichigo curse himself as he blocked Inuyasha'a attack. Then with no special attacks. With each swing of their swords each of them fighting for their lives and beliefs. Inuyasha swung his sword at Ichigo, Ichigo blocked it. Then Inuyash headbutted him in the face. Ichigo holding his face but he saw Inuyasha was bleeding.

"Stop it or one of us is going to get hurt." Ichigo warned him.

"You wish." Inuyasha looked at him. "Where the hell is Kagome?"

"Who?" Ichigo looked at him. Then all the other captains looked as if they knew who he was talking about. "Who is she? I don't know who you talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Inuyasha charged at him and he struck Ichigo in the shoulder. Then Ichigo kneeled him in the chest causing Inuyasha to cough up blood. "You Bastard...Where is she?"

"I said I don't know" Ichigo said again. Then Inyasha charged at him and they crossed swords.

Then from the skys over Rukongai. Planes was flying past. Then they went above Seireitei and the hatch opened pu and it was a army of suits of armor armed with spears and swords. Then They were dropped off above Seireitei. As they landed. They attacked and killed two seated Shinigami officers. And the Alarm blaired.

**"Attention Intruders attacking from above. All captains return to your post."**

"More of you friends?" Ichigo asked.

"In your dreams" Inuyasha replyed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran up to him. "Lets go we have fight off the Intruders."

"In a minute" Ichigo said as he had his attention to Inuyasha.

"Now!" Rukia demanded. "We'll finished this later."

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha followed him. Then at the area with the soliders are at. Shinigami are fighting them off. Then Rukia and Ichigo came. Two ran up to Ichigo but Ichigo slashed them in a flash. Then another one came with a spear. Then red blades came and cut down the solider.

"I'll be the only one to kill you." Inuyasha cracked his hands and looked at Ichigo. "You got that?"

"Well we can always hold off our duel until we get rid of these guys" Ichigo said as him and Inuyasha was being surrounded and they was back to back.

"Well I don't mind waiting." Inuyasha said as he and Ichigo looked around. Then they started to fight off the amoured soliders.

Meanwhile back at the base. The Man was at his office looking at the monitors. Then a smile appeared on his face.

"Let's have some fun." 


	16. Act: 15 Attack of the Soul Seals

The otherside of Seireitei. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were going to the holding cells where Miroku is at. But both of their thoughts was on something else..each other. Hitsugaya wanted to talk to her about it..but now wasn't a good time. Maybe later...

"Hitsugaya" Matsumoto was right behind him. "Why are we going to the holding cells?"

"Something doesn't seem right" Hitsugaya replyed as he leaped to the rooftops.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked.

"Don't you think it's wired that when we was trying to contact Captain Soi Fon. That the comunitcations was offline."

"So what about it?"

"I'm saying that maybe someone wanted this to happend and when the time is right they sent them here." Hitsugaya explained.

"So you think that's the reason?" Matumoto asked.

"I donno." Hitsugaya speeds up. " I'll bet that monk knows something about it."

Then they approched the holding cells. In the cell Miroku was sitting down with his hands chained. His Staff was cross the cell. Then He heard the door opened up. He saw Hitsugaya and Matsumoto as the approched the door.

"Hello" Hitsugay greeted himself. "My name is Toshiro Histugaya captain of Division 10 and this is Lieutentant Rangiku Matsumoto."

"What's going on?" Miroku looked at them. "I've heard some rumbling."

"I was wondering if you had anything to do with it?" Histugaya asked.

"No...But what about my friends?" Miroku asked as his was more into Matsumoto.

"Well the fox-kid is with one of the Lieutentants, The han'yo is fighting with the other Shinigami and the girl is at the medic ward." Matsumoto replyed then she notice that Miroku was coming to close to her. Then her grabbed her hand.

"Will you bare my chil.." Before Miroku had a chance to avance on her. He ended up with a bloody nose.

Matsumoto was rubbing her hand. "You very nasty, you know that?"

"Any who you're coming with us." Hitsugaya ignoring what just happend. Then one of the guards opened the cell. Miroku went out and followed them. Matsumoto was the first to leave. But as soon as Miroku was about to go out the door. Hitsugaya called him back. "Monk, it will be wise not to come on to her..she dosen't like lechers."

"Oh don't worry kid." Miroku said ruffling Hitsugaya's hair. "I won mess with you girlfriend."

Hitsugaya grabbed his hand. "One don't called kid, second She's not my girlfriend."

"Ok Ok." Miroku retracted his hand. Then they went to go me Soi Fon was at Division 4 who was with Sango. There Soi about to leave to help the other Shinigami. Sango got up from the bed and put on her slayer outfit.

"What are you doing?" Soi looked at her as she was strugling to keep her balance.

"I'm going with you." Sango replyed as she grabbed her Hiraikostu. "You may need my help."

"You're in no condidition to fight." Soi said not looking at her. "You be in the way."

"I can't just sit here all day I have to find my friend." Sango said as she regained her balance. "So I have to help to find the truth."

"Fine." Soi gave her permission then she looked at Sango. "But if you get in my way, I will kill you."

"Don't worry about that." Sango smirked. "I been through worst."

Then they went outside Soi disappeared and Kilala appeared to Sango and they rode off. Meanwhile the Shinigami relentlessly fighting armoured soldiers. The Shinigami's numbers are dwindeling. It was only The Captains, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.

" it, it's too many of them." Inuyasha said as he cutdown one of the.

"What getting scared." Ichigo taunted him as she blocked and killed one the soliders. Then one came up behind him.

"Ichigo look out!" Rukia had used her Destructive spell 31 on the soldier. Then one was charging at her.

"Rukia!" Renji swung his Zabimaru as the Soldier. "howl!" Then he picked up one of the katanas and threw it at Rukia. "Rukia, here!"

"Thanks Renji." Rukia caught it and slashed the soldier who was coming behind her. Then they group together as the soldiers was surrounding them. "We're surrounded."

"Hey Ichigo" Renji called out.

"What is it?" Ichigo replyed.

"There's something off about these Intruders." renji commented.

"Like what?" Ichigo asked.

"Like there are very light no matter how heavy the look." Renji reasoned.

"What?"

"He's right," Inuyasha said. "I've fought many enemies..but not like this." Ichigo and the others looked at him. "it seem that they have nothing inside."

"Hiraikostu!" A giant boomerang plowed through the crowd of soldiers. Sango was riding on Kilala. Soi had knocked out a few soldiers. "Inuyasha where's Miroku?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha said as he cut through the soldiers.

"Windtunnel!" Then a bust of wind was sucking the remander of the soldiers. It was Miroku with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Hitsugay had frozen one group with his Hyōrinmaru. Then Sango and Miroku ran up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha brushed himself off. "what about you guys?"

"We're ok." Sango looked around. "Where's Shippo."

"Oh you mean the fox kid?" Matsumoto pointed out. "He's with Lieutentant Kusajishi and Captian Zaraki."

* * *

On the otherside of Seireitei. Kenpachi was carring Yachiru and Shippo. Then they ended up at a dead end. 

"I told you we were going the wrong way." Shippo remarked. "It was at the first left."

"Oh well we just go that way." Kenpachi pointed right.

"That's the wrong way." Shippo pointed out.

"No it's that way." Yachiru ignoring Shippo.

"It's still the wrong way." Shippo said rubbing his head.

* * *

Outside One of the Soldiers had contacted the fortress..As more was taking causlites. 

"Sir we are losing our men rapidly...yes I understand." Then he turned to group large men. "Alright...get in there." Then they got up..

Meanwhile as the fought off the last off the soldiers. Renji sat down.

"finnally we beat them." Renji rubbed his head. "I was getting tired."

"It not over yet." Inuyasha looked straight ahead. "We have four more."

"What?" Renji looked at him.

"He's right." Ichigo looked at the same direction.

At the entrance. There were a large group of large soldiers. The first one had a spear, the second one had iron gloves, the third had a large sword, fourth had a long shotgun and the rest had katanas. Then they had gotten ready to fight again. Then They charged at them. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had the one with the shotgun, Soi and Sango had the one with the Iron gloves, Miroku had the one with spear, Ichigo and Inuyasha had the one with the large sword and Rukia and Renji had the rest.


	17. Act 16: The Big Four

Meanwhile at a fortress. Kagome is sealed in the tank. The Homunculi were standing watch. The tank was sucking her energy. Kagome screamed in pain. The Man who was at the office overlooking the hanger was smiling. Then Envy came in the office.

"You wanted me?" Envy plopped himself on a near by sofa.

"How's is the girl doing?" The Man said.

"Well other than her screaming." Envy was digging in his ears. "Everything is going fine. The tank is fully osorbing her energy..So it will take about two hours."

"After that we can make the Stone and crossover." Then he turned to the window. "So what about the Shinigami."

"Last I checked," Envy Scratching his head. "The Armour unit had stormed the place...after that we lost contact with them."

"So they had joined forces eh?" The Man was still looking at the tank outside. "No doubt that Yoruichi and the others had cought on."

"So what do you want me to do?" Envy got up.

"We continue as plained." The Man turned around to Envy. 'if they come we be ready for them."

"Ok if you say so." Envy left the room

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto Vs. Shotgun

At Seireitei. The other Shinigami were fighting the remaning Soldiers. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had Shotgun. Shotgun was shotting at Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya was blocking each shot with his Hyōrinmaru. Shotgun took another shot at Hitsugaya. As soo as the bullet was coming, Hitsugaya froze the bullet. Shotgun was out of ammo, Matsumoto saw her opportunity to attack. But Shotgun had taken out a six shoter and shot Matsumoto in the arm.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya cried out. Then he sliced the shotgun. But Shotgun had another gun and shot at Hitsugaya. Fortunately Hitsugaya dodged it and cut Shotguns Head off. Hitsugaya looked and there was no head.

"What the hell?" Hitsugaya looked at him headless. Then Shotgun started to attack him with his two six shoters. "What is he?" Then He dodged the shot. Then a pink-colored energy burst was shot at Shotgun. Then Hitsugaya looked up and It was Hinamori. "Momo?"

"Shiro-Chan, are you alright?" Hinamori jumped down to Hitsugaya.

"I told not to call me that..Bed wetter." Hitsugaya said as he got up. Shotgun got up and took out his six shotter and was about to shot Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Unare!" ashes srounded Shotgun then her was split into pieces. They looked up and it was Matsumoto holding her Haineko as it reanimate itself. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah." Hitsugaya looked at the others.

"What about the others?' Hinamori asked.

"Well I think they can handle it." Matsumoto said.

"Let's help to be sure." Hitsugaya dashed over to the others.

Miroku Vs. Iron Spear.

Miroku was fighting Iron Spear. Iron Spears attacks Miroku, Miroku is blocking all of his attack. For some reason he alot quicker than an averange human. Then the sharp end of the spear had almost reached his head, Miroku dodged it and knocked off his helmet and he saw that there was no one in it. Then Miroku ran to to a safe distance.

"Windtunnel!" Miroku's wind tunnel had sucked up Spear. Then he wrapped his hand up._ "I hope that Sango and Inuyasha are alright."_ Then Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Hinamori wento to Miroku.

"Are you o.." Miroku was hugging Matsumoto's bottom. Then She punched Miroku sending him to the wall. Then a rumble near Soi Fon and Sango was at "Captian, Captian Soi Fon is over there."

"Ok Lets go." Matsumoto and Hinamori was the first to leave. As Miroku got up. Hitsugaya gave him I told you so look. Then the left the site.

Soi Fon and Sango Vs. Iron fist.

Iron fist was in a boxing stance. Sango and Kilala stood their ground. Then Soi Fon walked past them without her Suzumebachi drawn.

"What are you doing?" Sango looked at her.

"Shup and Stay of my way." Soi told her coldly. "Let me handle this." She went up to Iron Fist. She held her palm out to his waist area. Then she pushed him, but he still stood his ground. "I thought so."

"What?" Sango looked at her.

"He's hollow inside." Soi took out her Suzumebachi. "There's nothing inside."

"How's he's moving?" Sango asked.

Soi didn't replyed, She used her initial release of her Suzumebachi. "Jinteki Shakusetsu." Then Iron Fist ran up to her, as he threw the first punch Soi blocked it. Then Iron Fist started to throw more punches, Soi kept blocking them. Sango and Kilala was looking in awe. She chouldn't belive how well can someone fight like that. Her fightind skills are in par with Inuyasha's or even better it chould give Naraku a run for his money.

"She's inproved." A familar voice appeared. Then Sango looked and it was Yoruichi with her arms folded. "Looks as though as she was training really hard since we last met."

"We Should help her." Sango protested as she ready her Hiraikotsu.

"No"

"Why?"

"One your in no conditon to fight." Yoruichi noticed that Sango was bleeding through her slayers suit. "And you'll get in her way." Yoruichi noticed that Sango looked just like Soi's former love. Then She notice a little worry in Sango's eyes. "But don't worry she'll be ok."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile Soi was fighting Iron Fist. She was dodging and evading his attacks. Then as soon as he was about to punch her, she stabbed him with her Suzumebachi leaving a Butterfly mark on his chest. Then out of Anger He charged at her and she roundhouse kicked him in the face. Iron Fist fell to the ground, he got back up. Then He grabbed Soi and was about to ram her to the wall, but as her head was about to goto the wall she stopped it with her hand and her kicked him in his face knocking his helmet off. Then she stabbed him again in the chest. Then he fell in to pieces. She was breathing hard...

"Yo' Soi Fon." Yoruichi called her. Then she turned around and saw Sango and Yoruichi approching her.

"Yoruichi-sama." Soi smiled in relief.

"Sango!" Miroku's voiced called out. He was with Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Hinamori.

"Miroku" Sango looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok." Miroku approched her. "What about the others?" As soon as Miroku said that, a Soldier came running to them.

"Howl!" Then he was cut into pieces. It was Renji and Rukia. They looked up and saw everyone.

"Is everybody ok?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, Kuchiki" Hitsugaya reasured her. "What about Ichigo and the guy with the ears?"

"We haven't seen him." Renji replyed. "Last I check it fighting the guy with the Sword further down."

"Let's go." Yoruichi dashed over ot where Inuyasha and Ichigo is at. Soi Followed.

"Come on Matsumoto." Hitsugaya followed. Then Hinamori.

"Come on Miroku." Sango got on Kilala. Then Miroku got on. Then they went onward to where Inuyasha and Ichigo are at. Inuyasha and Ichigo was fighting Long Sword. Inuyasha ran up and attacked Long Sword, but long sword blocked it bouncing him off.

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed himself.

"You idiot," Ichigo cursed at him. "Don't charge at him so wreaklessly"

"Shut up." Inuyasha barked at him. "I know what I'm doing."

"Idiot." Ichigo said under his breath. Then Ichigo raised his sword. "Getsuga Tensho." His Zangetsu fired a concentrated energy blasts from its tip in the shape of a blue crescent moon at Long Sword causing a big cloud of debris. "Got him."

"Are you stupid or something." Inuyasha barked at him.

"Huh?"

"He's still alive." Inuyasha sniffed him out. As the deris cleared, Long Sword had blocked it with two long swords. "I got him." Inuyasha took his Tessaiga. "Windscar." A big wave went to Long Sword, then he deflect it with his long sword. "What?"

"Now's whos stupid." Ichigo looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha only darted at him. Then The others came.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out as she was about to help.

"Wait." Yoruichi called her back. "Leave them be." Rukia looked at her. "If you help them now you will only be in their way. Let them work together..." Yoruichi looked at Inuyasha while he was fighting. "Knowing them, they might pulled this off."

Back to Inuyasha and Ichigo. They both charged at Long sword, but Long Sword was blockinh their attacks. Then Inuyasha jumped was about to hit him with the tessaiga, but Long Sword dodged it. Then Ichigo went charging at him and stabbed in at the side, Iron Sword looked at him and punched him sending him to the ground.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha slashed Long Sword with his claws, bt it had no effect. "it how do kill this guy?"

"Why don't you and Ichigo attack together." A voice called out. Inuyasha and Ichigo looked and it was Yoruichi standing on top on the walls with her arms folded.

"Yoruichi." Ichigo called out.

"If you combine you power with his maybe you two will have a chance."

"I don't need your help!" Inuyasha barked. "I'm fine on my own."

"Listen, you stupid mut." Yoruichi darted at him. "If you want to save Kagome, You have to work with Ichigo."

"Whatever." Inuyasha scoffed. Then he charged at Long Sword and as soon as he raised his Tessaiga Long sword stabbed him in the chest and kicked him to the ground. Then Ichigo walked next to him.

"She's right you know." Ichigo said as he looked at Inuyasha. "We should work together." They both looked at each other.

"Fine." Inuyasha got up. Then they was side by side. "Windscar!"

"Getsuga tenshō!" Then both waves from the Tessaiga and the Zangetsu appeared an was charging to Long Sword. Long Sword prepared for the attack as it was apporching. But the effect had overwelmed him and blew him away.

"Got him" Ichigo said as he clinched his fist.

"You Said it." Inuyasha said in agreement. Then they both looked at each other and they raised thier weapons. "We haven't finished what we started huh?"

"I haven't forgot." Ichigo pointed his Zangetsu. The as they was about to attack, a ice wave appeared out of nowhere. Then Hitsugaya and Matsumoto appeared.

"Stop it you two." Hitsugaya said as he came between the two.

"Toshiro." Ichigo called out.

"For the last time...it Captain Hitsugaya. " Hitsuagaya was getting irratated. "Call me Hitsugaya, Captain, or Mr. Hitsugaya. I know it sounds werid. Anything but my first Toshiro."

"What's his problem?" Inuyasha asked Matsumoto who was next to him.

"He hate it when some one calls him by his first name." Matsumoto explained. Then She realized that she hasn't introduced herself. "Oh I'm Lieutenat Rangiku Matsumoto of Division 10." She shooked Inuyasha's hands. Then She noticed that Inuyasha had ears on top of his head. "You such cute ears." She was about to touch them, but Inuyasha slapped her hand.

"Don't touch the ears." Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha!" A familar voice called out. Then it was Sango and Miroku on Kilala's back. Then they landed and went up to Inuyasha. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah alittle bit." Inuyasha brushed some dust off.

"So what next?" Sango asked.

"Well.." Inuyasha not sure off what to do next. Then he looked at Ichigo. "But I Have some bussiness to take care of."

"Yeah so do I." Ichigo looked at him.

"Ichigo." Rukia called out as her and Renji ran up to him. "Are you ok?" Ichigo didn't say anything.

"Yo, Ichigo." Renji put his hand one his shoulder. "What's up." Still no response. "Hey Ichigo!"

"Renji, What's wrong with him?" Rukia asked. "I've seen him like this."

"Me neither." Renji replyed. Then there was a long silence in the air from both sides

"Ok ok" Matsumoto broke out. "How about this." She takes out a coin. "Heads you kill each other and Tails you guys stop until me and The Captain figure this out."

"Matsumoto what are you paining?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"Come, Captain. Gve this a chance." Matsumoto begged.

"Yeah Shiro-chan." Hinamori pleaded. 'Give her a chance."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Ok. Go ahead Matsumoto."

"Thanks Captain." Matsumoto thanked him as she was about to flip it. Inuyasha grabbed it. "Hey."

"Give me that." Inuyasha threw it in the air. Everyone looked up

"I think you went to far." Miroku commented.

"Someone doesn't know the meaning of restrant." Ichigo scoffed.

"Kiss my ass." Inuyasha barked back.

The coin landed squarely on Hinamori's forhead. Everyone crowded wround her to look. THe coin ploped on to her hand leaving a tempory mark on her for head.

"It's" Hinamori was about to called the side. But the PA system came on.

**ATTENTION ALL CAPTAINS REPORT TO AN EMERGANCY MEETING AT DIVISION 1. LIEUTENANT ESCORT THE RYOKA TO THE LIEUTENAT'S COURTERS AND AWAIT FUTHER INTRUCTIONS.**

"Come one everyone let's go." Hitsugaya said as he was about to go. But He turned a see everyone was more into the coin. "What are you guys doing?"

"Wait Captain." Matsumoto said. "I want to see which side the coin landed on."

Hinamori looked at the coin. "It's tails."

"So it offical. A temparory truce." Hitsugay said in annoyance. "Can we plaes go."

Then Everyone left. As they was leaving Inuyasha bumped into Ichigo. THe glared at each other.

"Ichigo Let's go." Rukia called him out.

"Yeah." Ichigo said as he looked at Inyasha.

"Let's go Inuyasha." Miroku said as him and Sango got on Kilala.

"Yeah alright." Inyasha said as he hopped on Kilala. "Lets go." Then they followed the Shinigami to Division 1. What's in store for Inuyasha gang. Will they get to Kagome in time?

* * *

Ok Sorry about taking to long with the chapter with school and stuff. THe reason for this fic is that it's an inspiration from Samurai Champloo. (If you watch the show you'll know what's going to happen). And about the guy that is with Urahara he is going to be in my Prequel to this fic. It will feature Ichimaru Gin and Rangiku Matsumoto. Later on in this fic you'll read alot of character bonds. (Kagome/Rukia, Sango/Soi Fon (About the mysterious Shinigami), Miroku/Shunsui Kyōraku (comical relief in the fan-made Shinigami Golden.), Hitsugaya/Matsumoto/Hinamori, Shippo/Yachiru and Hanataro/Isane Romance (Also a Shinigami Golden. So Enjoy this story. I'm already thinking of a Sequel. So Please Reveiw. 


	18. Act 17: Truce

"I'm fine"

"But you're injured."

"Leave it."

Then Inuyasha pushed Hanataro away. Lieutenat Kotetsu came to Hanataro's aid and Picked them up. Inuyasha and the others was in the room with the Lieutenants and Ichigo. Division 4 was healing them up the serious ones was sent to Division 4.

"If I said I'm fine I'm fine." Inuyasha roared.

"Let him see it." Ichigo said. "Hanataro is the best healer."

"Thanks. Ichigo." Hanataro bowed.

"Shut up, I said I'm fine." Inuyasha said then he stood up and showed an already head wound. Isane and the others looked at him. "I told you I'm fine."

"Inuyasha calm down." Sango pleaded. The she budged alittle as the female Shinigami was tending to her wounds.

"She's right Inuyasha." Miroku said as he was setting in corner looking at the female Shinigami's. "Let just wait here for awhile." Then he spotted Nanao Ise who was talking to the other Lieutenats. "I'll be back." Miroku got up.

"Where you going Miroku." Sango looked at him.

"Over there." Miroku pointed to where Nanao was at. "I'll be back."

"Pervert." Shippo snorted as he was eating a rice bun with Yachiru. Then as he was about the get the last one Yachiru suffed it in her mouth. "Hey."

"Come on, Let's play." Yachiru grabbed Shippo.

"Hey wait a second." Shippo screamed as her was being dragged to the next room. Meanwhile Rukia was looking at Ichigo and Inuyasha as they was a glaring at each other. Then Renji came.

"What's wrong?" Renji sat down next to her.

"It's those two." Rukia replyed. "I can't put my finger on it but it seems that they are alike some how."

"What?" Renji looked puzzled.

"Just look at them." Rukia pointed out. Inuyasha and Ichigo was aruging. "Like some how that..."

"They was made for each other." A familair voice appeared. Then Rukia and Renji looked down and it was Yoruichi in her cat form. "Like it or not, Ichigo and that mut are a two of a kind."

"But what about the others?" Renji asked.

"Well, All I know is these people are not from here." Yoruichi comemted.

"We know that." Renji said as he was picking his ears.

"No I mean not from this time period." Yoruichi said. "They're from the past."

"What?" Rukia looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"All I know it has something to do with a girl named Kagome." Yoruichi was scraching herself.

"What happend to make them come here?" Rukia asked.

"Well that's what the captains are finding out." Yoruichi said as she was scraching herself.

Meanwhile at the Meeting with the Captains. As usual they were addressed by Yamamoto himself. Every captain was there with the exception of three.

"So did you find out what's the Ryoka's intentions?" Yamotoa asked.

Soi Fon stood up. "One of them said that they was looking for a girl named Kagome."

"Wait you don't mean that..." Byakuya looked at him motionless

Yamamoto nodded. "The same girl that was the holder of the sacret Shikon Jewel."

"The very one?" Komamura asked.

"Yeah, Her and god kid came near the boarder between this world and Hueco Mundo once before to the grave of the General of the Western Lands." Kyōraku Explained. "The first time was to get his sword of his from the grave and the other was to get the last piece of the Jewel."

"And How do you know all this, Captain Kyoraku?" Kurotsuchi Asked mockingly.

"Well most of the Shinigami know this." Ukitake replyed. "I'm suprised that you didn't know this Kurotsuchi?" Kurotsuchi darted at him. "Beside the fact where is that girl?"

"My sources say that she was kiddnapped before the Ryoka broke in." Soi Fon replyed. "Maybe fro the same group that had passed through awhile back."

"Well then." Yamamoto stood up. "If this is the same group as before. Maybe the god fellow might be him."

"Kinda think of it." Kyoraku thought as he was rubbing his chin. "Remember when we was trying to contact Soi Fon, Do you think it's kinda odd that when regained contact that moment's later these people showed up."

"And If you pin point the exact time of the events that just occured. That means that someone is pulling the strings" Hitsugaya thought. "It problely the same group that captured me and Matsumoto underground."

"Hitsugaya who did you say that captured you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well there was one who used Alchemy and the other called himself Greed." Hitsugaya responed.

"So by any chance is it them?" Byakuya asked.

"Might be" Unohana Replyed. "But should they be on the otherside."

"Yes, but how did they get here and why?" Yamamoto stood up. "Hitsugaya and Soi Fon, you will be in charge of finding out the infomation on what happning and why is that girl kiddnapped. Afterward find out where she's at. You may want to start with the ryoka. Also chose your team. Dissmissed."

Then The Captains left the room. Meanwhile Miroku is flirting with Nanao holding her hands.

"So Miss Ise may I ask you one thing?" Miroku smiled at her. "Whould you bare my children?"

"What?!" Nanao glasses steamed up. Feeling both embarrest and angry. Everyone was looking at her. Gee this guy is wrost than Her captain.

"Miro.." As Sango was about to hit Miroku a pink flash came. It was Kyoraku appear infront of the two.

"Nanao-chan!." He cried out. "Why must you play with my feelings?"

"Captain, wait!! Nanao stammered. "I chould.."

"And you..." He approched Miroku. Miroku backed up against the wall. Then He bowed to him. "Teach me your skill, Sir."

"Well Uh!!!." Bang. "Before Miroku chould responed. Sango was dragging him out.

"You will do no such thing monk." Sango said dragging Miroku across the room. Everyone was laughing out loud including Ichigo and Inuyasha. Then they looked at each other and stopped.

ATTENTION ALL SHINIGAMI RETURN TO YOUR POST. LIEUTENANT ABARAI OF DIVISION 6, RUKIA KUCHIKI OF DIVISION 13 AND SHINIGANI REPRESENTAIVE ICHIGO KUROSAKI PLEASE REPORT TO DIVISION 10 OFFICE WITH THE RYOKA.

"Oh well let's go." Renji stood up. "You heard him."

"Yeah let's go." Rukia said. then she turned around a saw Inuyasha still looking Ichigo and Ichigo the same. "You guys."

"Oh yeah." Ichigo got up. Then him and Inuyasha bumpped into each other. They looked at each other.

"You guys." Miroku called out.

"Right." Inuyasha followed them. At Division 10 office. Hitsugaya was reading the recent reports from Special Forces. Then Renji and Rukia came in with the others. They lead them to the couch near the desk and sat down. Hitsugaya was still reading the reports.

"Captain we're here." Renji said as he sat down on the couch.

"Ok just a minute." Hitsugaya was finnishing up the report. Then he put his brush down and folded his hands on the desk. "Ok let's get down to bussness. First off let me introduce myself. I'm Captain Toshiro Histsugaya and..."

Then Matsumoto brust in with some tea. "Hey Captain sorry I'm late."

"And That's my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." Hitsugaya continued. THen She went to him with some list of names.

"So where's Kagome?" Inuyasha sneered at him.

"Inuyasha." Miroku tried to calm him down.

"Inuyasha is it?" Hitsugaya looked at him. "Judging by your appearance you're a Hanyo, right?"

"Yeah what about it?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"By any chance did you smelled her scent?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well...no what about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"And does you friend have any special abilites?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well now you mention it she does have powers as a priestess." Miroku added in..

"And she can aslo detect a jewel called The Shikon jewel." Sango said. "Why?"

"Well there are some people who are intrested in your friends abilities." Hitsugaya explained. 'They might of came from the other side."

"Other Side?" everyone looked at him.

"Well long ago." Matsumoto continued, but she had a sad look in her face. Hitsugaya noticed it. "Two lieutenants was sent to your world to talk to a former alchemist about a treaty prohibiting crossing over to your world."

"Ok Lets get these lientenants and asked them to help." Inuyasha yelled.

"Whould if we chould." Ichigo said. "As I heard it one of them died and the other had sided with the Hollows after he became captain."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at him. "Well let's do there and get back Kagome."

"And how pretell" Ichigo snorted. "like you did here? Just in there recklessly."

"What?" Inuyasha darted at him.

"He's right Inuyasha." Miroku said "We have to think about this. We don't know who we're up against."

"I do." A familiar voice appeared. Then It was Soi Fon, she came in with some photos and put them on the table.. "It was them." Then everyone looked at the pictures.

"Who the hell is that.?" Renji said looking at the picture of the Homunculi.

"It's a Homunculi or a clone of it?" Yoriuchi said in her cat form.

"Who are you?" Miroku looked at the talking cat. Then he remembered that it was the same cat as before when they first arrive to the present.

"You're that cat from Kagome's house." Sango looked at her.

"Yep that's right." Yoruichi said. "I'm also the one who saw you and Ichigo fight."

"So that means." Inuyasha put two and two together. "You're that.."

"You got it." Yoruichi said.

"So who are they?" Ichigo asked her.

"Well almost a hundred years ago on the other side" Yoruichi continued."..There were a group of people that was created for the purpose of finding a something called a Philshoper stone...but the man that the Lieutenant came to see was involved and revealed the truth before crossing over. But forty years later someone had crossed over and taken the name Eckhart and ran the corperation in your world."

"So what does this have to do with Kagome." Inuyasha asked.

"Well the stone is the paralle version of the Shikon Jewel." Yoruichi explained. "Both stones can exceed one's strengh beyond the conception. Since the stone had came from Kagome. They need her reiatsu to make another one."

"Why do they need it?" Sango asked.

"That I don't know." Yoruichi replyed.

"But we must stop them." Soi said. "Direct orders from Yamamoto."

Hitsugaya looks at the list again. A shocked expression was on his face. "So we must put aside our differaces and help each other out." Everyone nodded in agreement except Inuyasha and Ichigo. "What about you two?"

"We remembered our promise not to kill each other." Ichigo stood up. "So when are going to do this Toshiro-kun."

Trying to ignore Ichigo remark. Hitsugaya stood up. "Well since we had a long day we should rest up for the day."

"Fine with me. What ever you say kid" Inuyasha said as he was walking out. Hitsugaya turned red. "Hey, I'm starving do you people have anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too." Renji stood up and yawn.

"I have to prepare for tommarow." Soi said as she left with Yoruichi.

"I'm going to walk around a bit." Miroku said. "Trying to get the know the place."

"yeah right monk." Sango said dragging him with her. "I'm keeping an eye on you."

As Rukia was about to leave. She notice that Ichigo hadn't moved from that stop. "Hey Ichigo something wrong?"

"Nothing" Ichigo got up and looked at Rukia. "Let's go." Then they walked out. Leaving Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stayed behind. Hitsugaya was reading the list.

"Ok we have, Captain Soi Fon, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki Ichigo Kurosaki, Momo Hinamori.." Hitsugaya looked closely. "Matsumoto.."

"Yeah Captain" Matsumoto looked over his shoulders.

'Why is Hinamori's name on this?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, because she volenteered." Matsumoto replyed.

"Stupid." Hitsugaya muttered under his breath. Then he saw two of Fouth Division's members. "What?!"

"What is it?" Matsumoto looked at him as she was about lay down on the couch.

"Why is Hanataro Yamada's name is on here?" Hitsugaya asked as he looking at the paper.

"Well it was Captain Unohana's idea." Matsumoto replied. "She wanted them together for some reason."

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked

"Well there's a rumor that Isane likes Hanataro." Matsumoto said. "it recently happened a week ago."

"What does she see in him?" Hitsugaya asked as he was sipping his tea.

"I don't know."

"Does Hanataro feels the same way?"

"I donno it's hard to tell."

"Idiot."

"Who?"

"Both of you." Hitsugaya smirked as he continued his work.

"Hitsugaya, you're mean." Matsumoto pouted.

"Comes with the job." Hitsugay replyed.

"Hitsugaya can I asked you something?" Matsumoto looked at him.

"What?" Hitsugay replyed as he was trying concertrate on his work.

"Well about earlier today...it just for the moment right?" Matsumoto looked at him seriously. Hitsugaya stopped and looked at her. 'Do you lov.." As she was about asked her question. Hitsugaya stood up and walked up to her. Then He sat down next to her, he took her hands, held it and looked at into her blue eyes.

"Rangiku-chan." Hitsugaya looked deep into her eyes. "You're one of my close friends in to world. It's also one of the reasons why I became a Shinigami." He held her close. "You're my best friend, Rangiku-chan." She looked at him spechless. "I have to go, I have something to see to." Then he let her go. As he was about to leave, two arms grabbed him. Then he turned around and it was Matsumoto. "Rangi.."

Then she kissed him in the lips (closed mouth you perverts). It was long and loving. Then as son as they was finnished. "I love you, Toshiro-kun."

"I love you too Rangiku." Toshiro said. Then She let go of him and watched him leave. Then she plopped herself on the couch adjacent to her desk. She looked at the old picute of her, Gin and that man.

"He's just like you...Koha.."Matsumoto looked at the picture closely. At corner it read.

"To Protect means not bratray."

_Ever..._

Meanwhile at Urhara shop in the back of the store. The man was on the chair still in active. Who was this man? what is his past?

_Soi Fon...that woman...who are they? _


	19. Act 18: Night Before the Battle

At night at the Division 2 headquaters. Soi was outside looking at the stars thinking about him. Then Yoruichi came out of the baths. She was only warpped in a robe.

"Oh, Soi-chan it been awhile since I bathed in Seireitei." Then She noticed that Soi's mind was on something else. Then she sat next to her. "Soi what's wrong?"

It took Soi awhile to answer. "Yoruichi-sama, remember after you came back that you said that he was still alive?"

"Yeah I remembered." Yoruichi reluctanly replyed as she remembered the time she told her. "He actual left for a Journey instead."

"No matter where I'm at, if I call him he'll come." Soi said as she was remembering his face. "Yoruichi-sama...she does look like him dosen't she?"

"Who?" Yoruichi looked at her. "Oh her, she does, dosen't she?"

"It's her eyes." Soi pointed out. "both him and her has clear eyes and her kindness is the same."

"Soi"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama."

"Maybe you should go see her" Yoruichi sugested. "It whould be best to get know her alittle bit more."

Soi thought about it. "Maybe you're right." Then She stood up and headed out. Then she turned to Yoruichi and bowed. "Thank you Yoruichi-sama."

_When is she going to drop the sama?_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she looked up at the stars.

Meanwhile at the far part of Seireitei. Inuyasha and the group was at a room. They was eatting the meal that was brought to them. Shippo was finnishing up his bowl of rice.

"Wow these Shinigami know how to cook a good food." Shippo said rubbing his stomach.

"We whould of had it sooner if someone wasn't flirting with the woman." Sango darted at Miroku.

"You said it." Inuyasha looked at him. Then he turned his attention to on something else...Kagome and the orange haired shinigami..Ichigo. For some reason his power match his. It was different from the ones he fought before even Shesshomaru. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing" Miroku replyed. "Just you have your mind on that Orange haired guy for some time."

"Miroku's right." Sango said in agreement. "You haven't been you're usuall self lately."

"He's probley afraid of the Shinigami guy." Shippo teased. Then Inuyasha bopped him in the head. "What was that for I was just telling the truth."

"Ok speaking of whom, what about that pink-haired brat that you hang around so much." Inuyasha said.

"Well her name is Yachiru Kusajishi." Shippo protested.

"Sounds like a crush to me." Sango joked.

"Don't worry Shippo I'll teach you about.." Then a knot was on Miroku's head.

"You will do no such thing." Sango said holdinh her Hiraikotsu. Then a knock was at the door. Sango went to open it up. It was Soi Fon. "Oh hello."

"I want to talk to you," Soi then looked at Miroku and Shippo. "Alone."

Miroku talking the hint. "Let's go Shippo." Miroku dragged Shippo out. Then they went outside.

"What do you want?" Sango asked.

"Tell me more about this person Kohaku." Soi wanted to know. Why does she wanted to know about Sango's brother?

Meanwhile at the otherside of Seireitei. Renji was walking around with nothing to do. Then he bumped into Hinamori who was looking for Hitsugaya.

"Oh Sorry Renji." Hinamori apologized.

"Oh it's nothing." Renji reassured her. "But why are you out here?"

"Well it's about that coin flip earlier today." Hinamori looked around and becken Renji to her level. She whispers into his ear.

"What?" Renji had a shocked expression on his face. "Ok let's not tell Ichigo and that mut."

"Who are you calling a mut, red." Inuyasha butted in behind them. Then he looked at them. "If you Shinigami's got something to say, say it."

"Oh nothing it's nothing." Hinamori excussed herself.

"Don't talk to us like that." Rani growled at him. "Mind you we can lock you up."

"Then bring it on." Inuyasha grabbed his Tessaiga. Renji did the same.

"Hey you two cut it out." They looked where the voice come from, it was Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan"

"Captain."

"Who's the kid?" Inuyasha snorted. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You adress thing Captain.' Renji yelled at him. " you're just like Ichigo."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha looked at him adn grabbed him. "I'm nothing like him understand."

"Whatever you say, mu..." Inuyasha just threw a rock at Renji's head. 'What the hell man?!" Then He realized that Inuyasha was gone.

Meanwhile at Kuchiki Estate. Byakuya was out in his nighly walk. Ichigo was looking at the sky. Then Rukia came in.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo replyed.

"Still thinking about that guy?"

"No." Then Ichigo though about it. "Yeah. When I was fighting him it was like someone..I donno."

"Well there was a story about two swordsman in your world." Rukia started off drawing two guys. One with Glasses in a blue kimono and the other in a Re jacket and some shorts. "They whould fight and fight. Until a girl had them go and find her father. Then after the heavy hardships and trails. They ended up as friends."

"You need art lessions." Then Rukia had hit him in the head.

"Well the fact of the matter is maybe you should get along with him until he find his friend." Rukia said. "remember you were in his shoes at one point." Ichigo remembered when he had to save Rukia.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo agreed with her. Then He got up and turned to Rukia. "Rukia, thanks." He smile at her and she smiled back. Then She noticed that her crayons and coloring book was missing."ICHIGO!!!"

Outside Ichigo throws the stuff in the dumpster. "Now where is he?" Then He walked off.

At Division 4. Cpatian Unohana was finnishing up with the last patient of the day. Then Hanataro came in the ward.

"Uhh...Captain Unohana" Hanataro stammered. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She replyed smiling. Then they was outside at Unohana's usaull spot. Her and Hanataro was drinking tea. There was a long silence. Hanataro was blushing lot thinking what her going to say. Unohana broke the silence. "The star are beautiful are they Hanataro?"

"Uh.." Hanataro stammered. "Yes Captain it is." Then she summon up the courage. "Captain,"

"Yes." She looked at him kindly. "What is it?"

"Its about lieutenant Kotetsu..." Hanataro started off blushing. "Why did you have me paired off with her?"

"Well I needed someone to watch her as she leaves off tomorrow." Unohana sipps her tea. "So I need someone ore qulified to do it."

"Really?" Hanataro face brightend, "I'm not to sure if can do it"

"Don't worry Hanataro," Unohana ressured him. "I trust you and I'm sure she trust you too."

"Really." Hanataro smiled.

"Tell me Hanataro," Unohana looked at him. "Do you love her?"

"You mean Isane?" Hanataro looked down at his cup. "Well she's nice next to you of corse."

"Do you love her?" Unohana asked.

"Well.." Hanataro blushed. "She is attractive and she..."

"If you don't want to say it..it alright." Unohana siad with a smile. Hanataro was still blushing. Then in the back Isane was evesdropping on them. She smiled.

"He does."

Back to Sango and Soi. They was drinking tea. Soi was looking at Sango. More and more she looks like him. So kind and yet deadly. How did she train herself to hold that big weapon. It took five of her men to even hold it. She must of trained hard back in her world.

"So." Soi broke the long silence. "you mentioned someone's name. By any chance what's that's person's name?"

"He name?" Sango looked at then she thought about her little brother Kohaku.. "He's name is Kohaku..." Then a shock expression was on Soi face Then Sango looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Soi snapped back to reality. "Oh nothing...So what he's like you're little brother?"

"Well.." Sango started off. "He's sweet, kind and a bit quiet. He was one of the kind...but.."

"But what happend?" Soi asked.

"One day, My fellow slayers went to a castle to slay a demon." Sango's face sadden. "The demon took control of my brother and made him kill the other slayers. Then the killed him. But the same demon had brung him back and used him for his own needs."

"So who was he?" Soi asked.

"He's the one named Naraku." Sangoe replyed. As soon as she said his name, Yoruichi was outside on the roof evesdropping. That name was in one of the reports from long ago...is it possible..of his orgin?

"So what about you," Sango looked at her. 'Do you have anybody special?"

"Well there's Yoruichi-sama and..." Soi face saddened. "There was one person."

"Who?"

"It was he was a Shinigami like me. He too was Kind, sweet, and silent." Soi confessed. "But one day his best friend killed him because it was reported that he betrayed Soul Society, but recently his friend had betrayed the Soul Society and sided with the Hollows...now I don't know..."

"It's ok," Sango had put her arms around her. "Do you love him?"

Then Soi blushed cherry red. "Yeah, I did. He was the only one I loved next to Yoruichi-sama. Even when he didn't talk, I will always hear him." Then Soi laid her head on Sango's lap. "It wasn't until after Yoruichi-sama had returned to me that she told me that he went on a journey, that when ever I was in trouble, not matter where I was at that he will come to me."

"Soi Fon." Sango said as she was stroking her head like a cat. Yoruichi was still at the roof listening in. Then She got up and left to the Shinigami graveyards.

Meanwhile Miroku and Shippo was walking around. As they was looking around they see the Shinigami going on about their normal lives. Very similar to the Edo period.

"Wow It almost looks like the Fedual Era Miroku." Shippo said in awe.

"Yes the women here look better than the one in the Fedual Era." Miroku said as he was looking at the female Shinigami.

"Figures." Shippo replyed.

"Kitsune-chan!!!" A familar voice appeared.

"Oh no" Shippo hid near Miroku.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's her." Shippo replyed from his hidding spot. "I don't want her to see me." Then a Pink blur went next Miroku tugging his Kimono.

"Hey Lecher-chan." Yachiru was next to him. To much of Miroku's suprise she was very quick. 'Have you seen Kitsune-chan?"

"Well.." Miroku pulled Shippo out of his hidding place. "Here he is?"

"Miroku you traitor!!!" Shippo yelled as Yachiru was dragging him away. "I'm going to get you you know."

"That was a mean trick." Another voice appeared. Miroku turned around and it was Kyōraku rubbing his chin.

"Oh it's you" Miroku looked at him.

"Hey how about you join me and Ukitake for a drink?" Kyoraku offered.

"Well, I have..."

"There will be female Shinigamis" Kyoraku looked up and He saw that Miroku was gone.

"So where is this Ukitake guy?" Miroku said halfway down the road. Then Kyoraku went after him.

Meanwhile at Divison 1. Byakuya was sitting down with Yamamoto. He was reading the Shikon Report that Yamamoto had handed to him.

"So, he's is the son of you're friend?" Byakuya asked. "Commander-General"

"Yes," Yamamoto replyed. "Long ago after I founded the Shinigami academy. There was a Demon General Comanding the Westernlands that was fighting against the humans. So I personaly went to deal with the matter. Oddly enough, he has three swords that can match the most powerfull Zanpakto. Then after he saved his son and his human lover he died."

"So he requested you to make a tomb for him in the border between here and Hueco Mundo" Byakuya concluded. "So What are your oders?"

"Make sure that they don't find out about this report on Shikon." Yamamoto ordered. "In it it cantains every detail of what going to happend to them. If they found out about their future it will distort the present as must as the future."

"I understand," Byakuya replyed as he stuffed the book in his kimono.

Meanwhile Ichigo is still walking then He stopped Inuyasha walking to him. Then Inuyasha spotted him. after a long stair down.

"I'm not going to kill until I get Kagome back understand?" Inuyasha said.

"Whatever." Ichigo replyed. "Just don't die until we have our fight."

"Fine with me." Inuyasha said as he craked his hands. THen they walked off. Meanwhile Yoruichi was watching them. She nodded her head and disappeared.

At the fortress. The Man had called a meeting with the Homunculi. They was setting at a long table.

"We have a problem." The Man said. "The Shinigami are coming here."

"Well this should be fun." Envy said as he changed into Ichigo. "With the half-demon and the Shinigami here to save her."

"Can we eat them?" The fat one asked as he wad drolling.

"All in due time." Lust said as she was doing her nails. "All in due time Gluttony."

"So what are your orders?" The woman in grey asked.

"Well do as plained." The Man ordered. "But if the come be prepared."

Then they left the room. Kimblee was waiting for Greed. Then as soon as Greed came out.

"So what happend?" Kimblee asked.

"Nothing." Greed replyed. "Just go along as planed."

"Right." Kimblee replyed as he went to the Hanger where the tank is at. Then He smiled at Kagome who was still knocked out.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned."...Save me." 


	20. Act 19: The Inside

The Next Day at the center of Seireitei. Renji was the first to arrive at the meeting spot. He was sitting down picking his ear wax. Then Rukia appeared.

"You're early." Rukia comented.

"Yeah, my alarm clock was broke so it woke me up early." Renji said as he roled up the wax and plucked it. "What about you?"

"Ichigo hasn't come back last night," Rukia replyed. "I Thought he whould be here already." Then Hinamori came breathless.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said as she was gasping for air. "Where is everybody?"

"Well they're not here yet." Renji replyed. Then Miroku came with a hangover. "Hey monk what to you?"

"A long night with one your Captains." Miroku replyed as he was rubbing his head. "Hey where's Sango?"

"Over Here." Sango called out. She was walking with Soi Fon and Kilala. THen She looked at Miroku. "So what happend to you, monk?"

"Oh nothing Sango." Miroku lied. "I didn't flirt with any other women if that's what you mean." (Yeah Right) "But what about Inuyasha?"

"You mean us?" Inuyasha was walking with Ichigo side by side. Everyone looked at. There was enough tension going between them to cause a the most powerfull Shinigami to be on his knees. Inuyasha looked around. "Where's Shippo?"

"You mean that fox kid?" Rukia looked at him. "He went ahead with Captain Zaraki. Oh before I forget." Rukia handed Ichigo a note. "It from Kusajishi."

Ichigo read the crayon writen letter. Then he a scared look on his face. Everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Renji looked at him.

"Oh It's nothing." Ichigo lied as he crumpled the letter. Then he looked around. "So where's Toshiro-kun?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya lied as he was approching to them with Matsumoto at his side. "Anyways is everyone ready?"

"Hey, Hey wait for me." A familiar voice came. It was Hanataro running with Isane.

"Yamada You're late." Soi Looked at them.

"Sorry Captain." Isane said. "Hanataro was helping with something."

"Ok, what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha said as he cracked his hands. "Let's go."

"Wait." Hitsugaya called out. "Well have to split in to groups."

"Good Idea." Ichigo said.

"Each group will consist of three." Soi said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then They took out a piece of paper. It will go as follows:

Soi Fon's Group: Soi Fon, Sango, and Yoruichi.  
Hitsugaya's Group: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hinamori and Miroku  
Ichigo's Group: Ichigo, Inuyasha, Rukia and Renji  
Relief team: Hanataro, and Isane

"Ok we're Set." Hitsugaya said.

"Why I'm..."

"I paired with him." Ichigo looked at Inuyasha.

"Like it or not, you have to work together" Rukia scolded.

"She's right Ichigo." A familiar voice appeared form the rooftops. It was Yoruichi. "Teamwork chould be usefull in order to save that girl, Kagome."

"Yoruichi-sama." Soi blushed. "I'm glad you can make it. I've added you name to our group."

"Thanks Soi." Yoruichi, Then she turned to the others. "Before I got here, I had to get some insurance from a friend."

"Insurance?" Ichigo looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Yoruichi said rubbing her head. "I was at the Fortress awhile ago."

"What did you see?" Rukia asked.

"Well I can tell you is that it heavly gaurded by armed soldiers." Yoruichi explained.

"So we just bust in there..." Inuyasha was interupted.

"And what? Fight an whole army?" Hitsugay remarked. "We don't know who are going against. So we have come up with a plan first."

"Captain Hitsugaya is right." Miroku agreed with him. "We have to think about this first."

"So Yoruichi what did you find when you was there?" Ichigo asked.

"Well all I know is that they are using a multiped tank." Yoruichi explained. "We have to hurry up and stop them."

"Right Let's go there and kick some ." Renji yelled.

"Alright let's go." Hitsugaya commanded. Then they followed him to the gates. As they was leaving the rest of the Shinigami's captains and Lieutenats was watching them. Kyoraku was laying down as Nanao was still watching.

"Well to think that we will be siding with people like that, right Captain" Nanao said straighting her glassed. Then she turned around and found her Captian laying down.

"Nanao-chan" He called to her. 'help me, I don't fell to good."

"Captian." She rushed to him. "What happend?" The felt a hand on her butt. Then...SLAP!!! Nanao stormed off.

"Nanao-chan!!" Kyoraku called out.

Meanwhile nowhere near the Fortress. Shippo was with Yachiru and Kenpachi. They ended up at the far end of the Forest. Then They stopped.

"Do you know where you're going?" Shippo asked.

"Of course Ken-chan knows where we're going" Yachiru replyed. "Right Ken-chan?"

"Yeah," Kenpachi replyed. "As long as I get to fight Ichigo and that Inuyasha guy."

To the base. As the troope was walking. Ichigo felt a shudder. Then everyone turned to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rukia looked at him.

"Nothing t's just a strange feeling." Ichigo brusehd off.

"If was anything I think some was talking about you." Renji said as he slapped Ichigo on his back.

"That's stupid." Inuyasha snorted.

"I agree." Ichigo said. "Let's go." Then they went towards the Fortress. Then a camera was watching them. It was sent to the Homuculi at the Fortress.

'They look good enough to eat." Gluttony said drooling.

"You'll have you fill, Gluttony. So just relax." Lust told him as she was finnishing her nails. Then she looked around the room. Then she turned to Sloth and Warth who was playing chess. "Sloth, have you seen Greed?"

"No" She replyed as she moved her Knight. "Check"

"Greed said that he had to step out for a minute." Warth said as he moved his King. "It looked like he was going going to do something with Kimblee."

"Checkmate." Sloth move her Queen to where his King is at. Then Lust got up and walked out the room.

"Lust where are you going?" Gluttony asked.

"Out." she replyed as she left the room. Everyone was looking at her.

At the other side of the base. Greed was at the computer system. Then he manged to get to the Soul Society achives. Then He looked up the Technology achives. Then he saw something he was looking for.

"Found it." Greed said with a grin on his face. Then he copied it on to a disk. Then as soon as it was done copying, he pocketed the disk and walked out. Kimblee was outside waiting for him.

"So what now?" Kimblee asked.

"We just play along..until the time is right." Greed replyed. Then thay walked off.

Meanwhile outside The group was looking at the Fortress. Everyone was thinking how to get inside. Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"So what do you think Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Well it's hard to say. The Security is very tight." Rukia scoped out. The she spotted the side entrance with just two gaurds at the entrance. "Look there." Then everyone looked.

"Two gaurds eh?" Yoruichi was trying to plain out the situation. Then a red blur past her. Inuyasha ran up to them and knocked them out.

"That was fast." Renji looked at Inuyasha.

"Come one lets go." Hitsugaya ran down with his team following him. They arrive to the entrance. Then they was inside.

"Ok now what?" Miroku asked.

"Well now we split up to our assigned groups." Soi Fon ordered.

"Right." Hitsugaya said. "we'll take the higher levels and work our way down. Let's go." Then Hinamori, and Matsumoto followed him. But Miroku stayed behind to bid Sango farewell and safty.

"Sango." Miroku held Sango's hand. "Becareful."

"Miroku." Then She felt a familair hand on butt. Then Miroku left with a red mark on his face. "Bye Monk."

"Come Soi." Yoruichi said as she ran the other direction.

"Right Yoruichi-sama." Soi followed her. "Come on Sango."

"Ok." Sango followed them. Then She turned back to the rest. "Inuyasha save Kagome." Inuyasha nooded to her.

"We'll stay here to gaurd the esape route." Isane said. "If anything happends, we'll be there to aid you."

"Thanks" Ichigo thanked them.

"Alright let's go." Inuyasha said as they headed straight. With the groups separate, what's in store for them?

Meanwhile at the office. The Man is at the security cameras. Then he picked up his phone.

"They're here." He siad.

"What about the two that was left behind?" evny on the other line asked.

"Leave them." Then He turned to the window facing the tank. "Now it's finnished. I Have no use for you, Kagome Higurashi." He looked as the Gaurds dragged her to the holding cell. Then The Man had pushed a button. Then three swords appeared. Then one of the Monitors beeped. The Man went to the screen and pressed the button. It was Sloth.

"Yes what is it?" The Man asked a little irratarated.

"Sir some files was removed in the system." Sloth informed him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

'Maybe you should come and look for youself." Sloth send him it to his computer.

"So he's taken that, eh?" Then he turned to Sloth. "Just continued was the plains. We have bigger fish to fry."

* * *

Ok this is head to the end. Please reveiw and tell me what you think of the story. What's going to happen to Kagome? Is Zaraki going to find his way to the Fortress? Is Rumiko Takahashi is going to finnish Inuyasha manga? (hell no) 


	21. Act 20: Shinigami Vs Homunculi pt 1

_Long time ago. _

In a garden of Orchids. Young Sango was there picking flowers. Then Kohaku and Kilala came running to her. The time was peaceful shared bu two siblings. Sango loved her brother very dearly

"Kohaku," Sango looked at him suprised as he hugged her

"Sister." He looked up to her. Then They was laying down in together in the fields. Sango was holding her brother as they was on Kilala.

"Kohaku," Sango started off. "Do you have some one special in mind?"

"Who me?" Kohaku looked at her. "Well there's you. But.."

"If you don't want you don't have to say anything." Sango assured him. She just wanted to know if Kohaku had a crush on a girl. Most of the time he's been with her while they was at the village. "Just make sure that she's right for you."

"Ok." Kohaku replyed. He had noont in mind. Not the fact that he didn't like girls but it was just an empty void.

"Kohaku."

"Yes sister."

"Even though you don't say anything. I can still hear you.'" Sango said to him She held him closer to her as she wrapped her arms around him. "Right now you don't have to say anything, I can hear you just fine."

"Thanks sis."

Sango

Sango!!

"Sango!!" Yoruichi called out to her. Sango was in a daze, she was still thinking about Kohaku and the times they spent together.

"Oh Sorry," Sango said as she came to. Soi Fon was looking her. Then she got up and went the other way. It was not the fact that she didn't like Sango just that she reminded her of him. Yoruichi sensed this, then she got up.

"Come on, Sango." Yoruichi said streching her arms out. "Let's go. Kagome is not going to save herself."

"Right." sango said as she followed them. In the Shadows Gluttony and Lust was watching them.

"So can we eat them now Lust?" Gluttony asked as his mouth was drolling.

"In due time Gluttony." Lust said as her nails lengthened. "All in due time."

Meanwhile at the other end of the Fortress. Miroku was walking with Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Hinamori. Matsumoto was up front with Hitsugaya, while Hinamori was with Miroku. Miroku whouldn't flirt with Hinamori, because one: she was younger the he was by appearance; two: he knew that Hitsugaya whould kill him if he laid a hand her. Somehow or another Hinamori feels that Hitsugaya is having feelings for Matsumoto.

"Excuse me." Hinamori nudged Miroku. "Is it me or does Shiro-chan seems to be more closer to Rangiku-chan than before."

"Huh?" Miroku looked at her. Then he remembered when Hisugaya had warned him about her. His tone was more like protective of her. "Well maybe it was just in you mind."

"Well, I'm glad..." Hinamori replyed with a smile. Miroku looked at her puzzled. "Because, I know that Shiro-chan finnaly loves someone." But Miroku looked at her face it was a bit sad and familiar.

"Hinamori, how long did you know each other?" Miroku asked.

"Well ever since we were children." Hinamori replyed. "I use to look after Shiro-chan when he was little. But after I became a Shinigami he joined, after that he changed."

"Did he ever tell you why did he wanted to become a Shinigami?" Miroku asked. But she nodded that she didn't know. "What about you?"

Hinamori took a long pause..."I don't want to talk about it." Miroku sensing something happend to her long ago. So he dicided to drop it. As they was walking. But suddenly Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stopped. Everyone looked and it was two people in the shadows.

"Well Well...We meet again." Then Sloth and Warth came out of the shadows. The group was on defensive.

"I guess they down remember us." Warth said smiling. "Remember when we caught you at Seireitei." Then Hitsugaya remember that the walls sealed them in and the water had flooded within..

"It was you?" Matsumoto unsheathed her Haineko.

"Yep." Warth said as he took off his suit jacket. "We whould of killed you if he didn't order us so."

"You son of a bitch." Hitsugaya took out his Hyōrinmaru. "You pay for that.

Then Warth went to the wall and made a long spear out of it's contents. Miroku was about remove his beads and Hinamori had taken out her Tobiume.

"Snap!!" Then the Tobiume's blade straightened and produced several, jitte-like prongs along its length. Then Hinamori attacked Sloth slicing her in half, but as soon as she though she got her Sloth had reattached herself and smile. Then her arms had turned to liquid and wrapped her arms around Hinamori and slammed her to the wall.

"Hinamori!!" Hitsugaya called out. But Matsumoto ran to aid her.

"Toshiro." Matsumoto calling him out of his name. "I'll help Momo-chan, you and the monk fight off the other one." Hitsugaya nodded to her.

"Becarefull...Rangiku-chan." Hitsugaya told her.

"Don't worry about me, Toshiro." Then Matsumoto ran off the help Hinamori. For some reason she wanted to kiss him like before and hold him in each others arms...but now it wasn't the time...maybe later on when this is all over with. Hitsugaya looked at her as she left, thinking the samething, but next time he should make the first move.

"A little help here." Miroku called out as he was fending off Warth.. Miroku was blocking all of his attacks. Then Hitsugaya tried to attack him from behind. Then Warth had transmuted a sword and blocked the the attack.

"What?" Hitsugaya looked at him. "What the hell are you?"

Meanwhile. Inuyasha is walking with Ichigo, Rukia and Renji. Normally Inuyasha whould of picked put Kagome's sent by now...But it's something about this place is throwing his senses out of whack. Renji walked up behind him.

"So any signs of that Kagome girl?" Renji asked

"If there was I whould of been found her now whouldn't I." Inuyasha growled at him. Renji darted at him. "But there's something about this place that I can't put my finger on."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked him.

"Like did you sense a something when we got here?" Inuyasha asked. Then the three Shinigami thought about it. It was kinda odd that there was a high reiatsu outside the Fortress, but inside was hard to pin point the individual reiatsu or the find any enemies. It was like something or someone was scrambling it.

"Now You mentioned it yeah." Rukia replyed. "I wasn't able to detect any individual reiatsu."

"Me neither." Renji confirmed as he was rubbing his chin.

"What about you?" Inuyasha looked at Ichigo.

"So you're saying that something or someone is doing this?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe." Inuyasha Replyed. Then He continued walking. "Let's go we are wasting time talking." Then they followed him. Then from the shadows Envy was watching them. Then he took a cellphone and dialed some numbers.

"I've found them...They are heading towards you." Envy informed. "Stall them for the time being...what do you mean the other two?..Oh them...leave them they'll get caught eventualy."

Then the group had went to an opening at the end of the hallway. They ran to it. Then Inuyasha ran and opened up the door. Then it was an whole army of Soldiers armed with swords and spears.

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed himself as he pulled out his Tessaiga. Then they a was surrounded by the soldiers.

"See what you did." Ichigo barked at Inuyasha as he unraveled his Zangetsu.

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled. "At least we won't get bored in all of this.

"I hear ya." Renji said with a grin and his released his Zabimaru. "Maybe we'll get something from these guys while we're fighting them. Then they charged at the soldiers.

Meanwhile Sango and Soi Fon was fighting Gluttony while Yoruichi was fighting Lust. Lust had extended her nails and attacked her. Yoruichi was dodging her attacks. Then Lust was about thrust her nails at her face. But Yoruichi caught it, by grabing her nails before reaching her face.

"Yoruichi pretty fast," Lust complemented her. Then she used her free hand to to attack her at in the chest. "But not fast enough." Yoruichi was holdher her chest. Then Lust ran to her shoving her nails in to her shoulder, then as soon as she did that Yoruichi grabbed her hand and flipped her to the ground.

"Shit," Yoruichi was holding her wound. Then Soi while fighting Gluttony looked and saw Yoruichi injured.

"Yoruichi-sama!!!" Soi cried out. Then Glottony was about to attack her then Sango blocked it with her Hiraikotsu. Then Gluttony was about to break through, but Soi attacked him with her Suzumebachi leaving a hornet's crest on his chest.

"Och that hurts." Gluttony said rubbing his chest. Then As Soi was about to attack again, Gluttony had bitten her arm. "You blood taste good."

"Bastard." Soi curse as she was holding her bleeding arm. Then Sango's Hiraikotsu was coming towards Gluttony, but he jumped out of it's way to an higher ground.

"Damn." Sango cursed as he weapon came back to her. Then Kilala was about to attack him. Then he punched her in the face. "Kilala!!!"

"The furry one looks tasty." Gluttony grined.

"You Stay away from her! Hiraikotsu!!!" The Hiraikotsu went to Gluttony but he deflected back to her. Then Soi pushed her out of the way. Then it hit Soi in the back. "Soi Fon!!!" Sango ran to her.

"You idiot" Soi said to her.

"You're injured." Sango protested.

"No" Soi looked beyond her. "He's right behind you." Then Soi push Sango out the way. Then as she was trying to stab him again. He evade it again._ "Yoruichi-sama" _

Meanwhile. Lust is hunting Yoruichi. Then She went to the red water tanks. At the catwalk (pun intentent), she was walking over the tanks. Then she saw a figure running past her behind the boxes. Then She used her nails to cut down some of the boxes. Then a piece of orange fabric form Yoruichi's clothes was torn to streds. Then Lust went to see if she got her, but to find out was just a decoy. Then from the shadows, Yoruichi jumpped kick her to the railing. Then Lust extented her nails, Yoruichi dodged it and she punched her in the chest.

"You bitch." Lust was holding her chest. Then she was about to attack again. Then Yoruichi grabbed her arm and flipped her over the vat of red water. She fell as she screamed. Her scream echoed to where Gluttony is at.

"Lust?" The stopped his attack on Sango and Soi Fon and ran to the room. Then he saw Yoruichi standing looking at where Lust was dropped at. "You killed lust." Then he ran to her.

"Sango! use your boomerange!!"

"Right." Sango threw her boomerange to where Yoruichi was at. Then Yoruichi jumped up to the pipe above the catwalk as the the Hairikotsu had cut the catwalk in half. Then Gluttony was sliding to the vat, his nails was scraching the steel. Then he fell into the vat screeming as the Red water devour him.

"Yoruichi-sama" Soi Fon ran up to Yoruichi as she go down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Yoruichi looked at her wound. "It's nothing." Then she looked at Soi Fon and Sango. They both looked worst, Soi Fon's arm was bleeding, Sango had blood running down her face adn Kilala was knocked out. "You better call up Kotetsu and Yamada here."

"Right." Soi took out a cellphone. "Lieutenant, yeah we're at the lower level, medical asstance ASAP."

"So what about you?" Yoruichi looked at Sango.

"Nothing." Sango said holdong her head. "Just a headache that's all."

"That's good..." Yoruichi indeed saw the resemblance between Sango and Him. Not also physically, but their actions.. It reminded her of when Soi use to hang around Him when they was younger. Then Sango noticing that Yoruichi was stairing at her. Then Yoruichi had adverted her attention from her...What if it...had happend differently?

* * *

Ok..sorry about that it's hard to update this I wish it was the summer...but please reveiw this fic and I was thinking of putting deleted scenes just for kicks. So tell me what you think and what should happend to our heroes. 


	22. Act: 21 Shinigami Vs Hommuculi

_At night in Seireitei, Isane is in her room. She was havinger her normal nigthmare. She was tussling through covers. She was sweating bullets, then she woke up screaming. Almost breathless, she was pacing around the room, thinking should she see Unohana or not. Then SHe went to go see Unohana at the usual spot, but she wasn't there. Then she sat down. Then Hanataro came in_

Lieutenat Kotetsu," Hanataro addressed her. He was carrying cleaning supplies. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing" Isane brushed off. So some reason she was odvoiding his eyes. "Have you seen Unohana?"

"Well, She was at the Yamamoto called a meeting to talk about what happend recently." Hanataro replyed.

Isane thought about it and looked at Hanataro. "Yamada-kun, whould you like to keep me company?" Hanataro blushed cherry red, a lieutenat asking a 7th seat officer...that was hard to belive. So Hanataro sat next to Isane. They was looking at the night sky, it was a long and silent.

"Yamada-kun," Isane broke the long silence. "It's sure is nice outside, is it?"

Hanatato not to sure what to say. normally people whould try to advoid him even people from his division. But why Kotetsu?

"Yeah," He replyed, "I always look at it after I finnished my work."

"Well, it helps me to forget about the nightmares." Isane replyed. Then she was thinking about Unohana how she was always drinking tea at this time.

"Nightmares?"

"Well every night I always get these crazy nightmares." Isane explained. "But evry night Unohana will be here to talk to me and it will make me feel better."

"Really," Hanataro looked at her and his face sadden. "Well when people pick on me, I don't have people that I can goto.." Isane was speechless that someone in her Division really felt like this. Then She did the only humane thing to do, she put her arm around him and pulled him close.

"Don't worry Hanataro," She said with a smile. "I'll be there for you." Then Hanataro smiled at her and put his arms around her. He felt that no matter what that he'll be safe with her. But Isane felt something inside...love? They awhile holding each other, from the shadows Unohana was watching the whole thing. The She smiled, finnaly they found something that they was looking for..each other.

Lieutentant Kotetsu

Lieutentant Kotetsu!!!

Isnane snapped of her daydream. Then She picked up her cell phone. It was Soi screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Lieutentant Kotetsu," Soi was alittle mad, but not enought to kill her. "We need some medical attention at the Lower Level ASAP. I'm sending you the blue prints."

"Right away Captain." Isane tucked her phone into her kimono. Then She grabbed her zapakto. Then She looked to Hanataro's direction. "Come on Yamada." Then She notice that Hanataro didn't moved. "Hanataro!"

"Yes." Hanataro stood up not meeting Isane's eyes. Then he bowed. "Sorry, I'm coming." Then he followed behind her. He was left wondering..does she really love him? But he loves her. Then he walked up further to her. "Isane?"

"Yeah." She looked at him.

"After this chould we..uh..." Hanataro stammered. Then Isane took his hand. and looked into his eyes lovingly.

"We can do what every you want... How about the same place as before, Ok?" She smiled at him. Then he smileed back. "Come on let's go." Then they both ran to Soi's location. Then Hanataro tripped and fell.

Meanwhile With Hitsugaya's group. Miroku and Hitsugay was fighting Warth. Warth was fighting them with both spear and sword. As Warth was about to thrust his spear at Miroku, but was Miroku was about to counter it, but he was stabbed in the shoulder with the sword. As Warth was about to do the finnishing blow. Hitsugaya blocked it, and then Warth drew his attention to Hitsugaya. Miroku was holding his wounded shoulder, he chouldn't use his windtunnel because of the small space they was in. Warth was swinging his sowrd at Hitsugaya wildly, Hitsugaya chouldn't predict his moves, so the best he chould do is block his attacks. Then Warth threw his spear at Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya deflected the spear. Then Warth charged at him and they crossed swords.

"Damn, he's good." Hitsugaya said to himself as he was trying to get the upper hand.

"What's wrong a Shinigami captain can be a low level Hommunculi?" Warth mocked him. Then he and Hitsugaya broke off. "..and by the way, I think your two friends are already dead by now."

"What?" Hitsugaya looked at him. _"Rangiku-chan...Momo-chan."_

Meanwhile at the other side, Matusmoto and Hinamori was fighting Sloth. THey was in there shikai form. No matter what they did they chould never cut her. She was changing bock and forth from solid to liquid. Matsumoto chouldn't use her Shi-Kai from, beacuse Sloth whould absorb it, and Hinamori's Tobiume was useless on her. Then Hinamori had tried to stab her, but her sword was stuck in.

"I told you." Sloth said as she was absorbing Hinamori's Zapakuto. " You can't beat me."

"What?" Hinamori was already half aborbed by sloth.

"Hinamori!!!" Matsumoto yelled out.

"It's useles." Sloth said as she already absorbed Hinamori. "If you attack me.You will kill her."

"You bitch." Matsumoto cursed at her. "What can I do..." Then she thought of Hitsugaya. _"Toshiro, what should I do?"_ Then Hitsugaya was thrown though the wall. Then Warth followed him, then he was about to deliver a final blow, but Matsumoto blocked it's attack. "Toshiro, are you ok?" Hitsugaya didn't say anything. "Toshiro!!" Then from behind Sloth was about to attack. As she was Miroku had blocked.

"You take care of him. I take care of her." Miroku said as she was about to fight Sloth.

"Right." Matsumoto replyed as she was taking care of Warth. "But becareful, Momo-chan is in there."

"Right." Miroku continued fighitng Sloth. Unfortunately, again he chouldn't use his windtunnel, because he might suck Hinamori inside. So the best he chould do is just block her attacks. Then he had an idea, but it might be risky. Then he charged at Sloth, dodging her attacks. Then he went through her and grabbed Hinamori. Still knocked out, Miroku layed against the wall. Then as soon as Sloth was about to attack, she frozed up like an ice sicle. Hitsugaya, barely standing up, had used his Hyourinmaru's Shi-kai, _"Souten ni Zase!" _. Then miroku saw his chance to use his wind tunnel to suck up Sloth.

"Windtunnel." Miroku was sucking Sloth in. Hitsugaya was holding on to both Hinamori and his sword which was in the ground. Then as Sloth was sucked up, Miroku had wraped his hand up and he sighed. Then was Matsumoto was fighting Warth. Warth Noticed that Sloth was defeated. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You killed mother!!!." He went charging at Hitsugaya, in a flash Warth was slashed from shoulder to hip. Hitsugaya sheathed his sword and looked down at him.

"Why did he called her mother?" Miroku asked as he looked at the slained hommunculi. Then Matsumoto walked next to him.

"I donno." Then She felt a hand on her butt. Then she punched him to the nearby wall. she's strong.

"Miroku." Sango's voice echoed. Everyone looked at the direction where Sango was at. It was Her, Soi Fon with her right arm bandaged up, Yoruichi, Isane and Hanataro.

"Sango." Miroku called. Releavied to hear a familiar voice.

"Are you ok?" Sango went up to him looking at his bleding shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Then Sango feel a hand at it usual place. Then a red mark appeared on his face.

"Hanataro tend to him." Sango said as she was walking off fuming but half glad that Miroku was alright and not dead. Then Soi went to Matsumoto.

"So what happend to Ichigo and the other guy?" Soi asked. as she approched her.

"Well, I haven't seen them." Matsumoto replyed.

"So what about Kagome?" Yoruichi asked.

"No we didn't see her either." Miroku replyed.

"So we should get moving." Histugaya said as he was trying to get up. Then Matsumoto rushed to his aide. He told her that he'll be alright. Then Everyone regrouped and set off. As the was leaving Wrath's hands twitched and made a fist. Then from the shadows a giant monster was watching the whole thing. 


	23. Act 22: Him

At the main hall. Ichigo, Inuyasha, Rukia and Renji were fighting the soldiers. Rukia was using her Destructive spells on the soldiers. Then more was coming from behind. Renji block their attacks and slash them.

"There too many of them." Rukia said as she sent a destructive spell at the Soldier.

"Yeah, they're relentless." Renji said as he cut down a soldier. They was both sweating. Then Renji looked to Where Ichigo and Inuyasha is at the other end fighting of the soldiers.

"Hey don't get carried away." Ichigo warned him as he blocked and countered one of the attacks and cut down the soldier. "We need on of these guys alive to see where you friend is at."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said as he blocked the attacked. "The more we hack throught these guy the faster we get to Kagome. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." He cut down ten soldiers. Then someone comamded them to fall back via radio, then they fall back. "See."

"Wait, Inuyasha" Rukia stopped him. Her and Renji sensed something. Then a large door opened up to the Hanger where the Kenbishi Tank is at. The four looked at the tank. "What is that?"

"It's a Kenbishi Tank." Someone from the shadows up above on the catwalk. Then he walked out of the shadows. It was The Man, He was dressed in a clad black cloak. "I'm glad you made Hanyo Inuyasha, Shinigami's Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Ichigo Kurosaki. I welcome you."

"And you might be?" Rukia looked up. Then the man walked to the tank.

"Well let's just say, I'm trying to get through with the help of your friend." Then from the bottom a door opened up. Someone from the shadows was coming out and it was Kagome badly injured.

"Inuyasha" She said febly as she was moving towards him. Then she fell to her knees.

"Kagome!!" As Inuyasha was about to goto Kagome...he notice something about her that is not right. Then as he was about to approch her he stopped.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Ichigo looked at him puzzled.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Inuyasha bald his fist to a knuckle. Then Inuyasha punched her causing her to fall on her back. The others looked at him.

"Hey what the hell was that?" Ichigo looked at him. Wondering why Inuyasha had punched the very woman he tried so hard to protect. Why?

"Yeah, Why?' Renji said in agreement. Then he put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulders. Then Inuyasha grabbed his hand.

"Stupid." Inuyasha barked back. Then he grabbed "Kagome" by the collar. "It was it's scent."

"It's scent?" Rukia looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah. It's familiar,." Inuyasha approched "Kagome." THen he stopped and notice it was changing. Then it changed into Ichigo

"What?" Renji looked at "Ichigo" closely.

"Suprise." Ichigo punched him in the face.

"You ." Renji holding his bloody nose. Just who is this guy? Was he the one that set up Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"Envy that's enough." The man said. Envy changed into his original self and strugged his shoulders and walked back. Envy was about to have fun with them, but hey it chould wait.

"You ." Inuyasha glared at him. Pulling out his Tessaiga. "Backlashwave!!" The Backlash was going to The Man. Then The Man caught it with his hand.

"Nice gift." The Man said holding the wave. Inuyasha looked at him. Is he that powerful. Just who is this guy. Then The man thrown the wave back at Inuyasha and Ichigo. Then They jumped out of dodge.

"Let me handle this. Howl!!!" Renji released his Zabimaru Shikai from. He swung it at The Man, he dodged it as it was cutting the cat-walk. The man was moving fast as Shunpo. " no effect."

"My turn." Ichigo unraveled his Zengetsu. Then as he was about to attack him. Inuyasha stopped him. "What are you.."

"Stupid. All he's going to do is just dodge it and delect back at us." Inuyasha explained.

"He's Right Ichigo." Rukia confirmed. "This is getting us nowhere. We need to regroup." Then they stood their ground waiting to see who will make the next move. Then someone from the tank appeared. It was Kimblee, he had his around Kagome's throat. Everyone looked at them. It was actually Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him. She very tired, her spirit was drained. They was draining her ever since she got there. By the look in her eyes, she was haggared, and withered.

"Kagome" Inuyasha ran to her. Then Stopped as Kimblee showed him his seal on his hands.

"Wait" Kimlee pressed his hands on Kagome's side. "One more step and BOOM. Her body parts will be everywhere."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he pointed his sword at Kimblee.

"I'm Zolf J. Kimblee a former State Alchemist." He introduced himself.

"Kimblee is not from this world." The Man said as she leaped to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Rukia's eye's followed Him as he was walking to Kagome.

"He's means that he's from the other side." Envy said from behind them leaning against the wall.

"That means that..." Renji looked at him.

"Bingo..." Envy replyed. "Yes he was one of the ones that crossed through after his death. But He went inside the gate and ended up here. But after the Shinigami went to see the Elric brothers abotu the gate. He's been here ever since."

"What about you?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"I'm not from the other side." He replyed "Belive it or not, I'm from you world, It was a freak accident happend."

"A freak Accident?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, Back when the Atom bomb had shaking everything back home." Envy took his hat. "I was human until that Shinigami dropped me into the vat of chemicals at Suzuki Lab 5 in Beika. Oddly he kinda like you Shinigami Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo chouldn't belive it that a human chould see a Shinigami.

"Well it was only a breif time." He explained. "Was meeting someone with silver hair and an Osaka-ben accent. He wanted to offer me a deal about the Hollows and Shinigami hybrids. After the deal, someone had tipped off both the police and the Shinigami. I was surrounded, police on one end and the Shinigami on the other. So as I saw the way out, a Shinigami came at me. As I was about to run, I fell into the vat of Red Water. Then He found me and gave me an elixer that whould make me what I am today."

"You are a bunch of sickos you know that." Kagome said feebley. "You are no different than some in the Feudal era. Seeking a jewel for your personal gain."

"You're right miss." The Man said as he approched the tank. "With this jewel we can go through the Gate and destroy Seireitei and Soul Society."

"I understand the pact." Ichigo continued. "But why do you want to destroy the Shinigami."

"Well that part is easy." Envy said as he looked at the tank. "Because it's fun."

"So you're going to destroy Seireitei with this tank?" Rukia looked at him.

"That's the gest of it." The Man replyed. "Kimblee, we don't need the girl anymore, depose of her."

"You got it." as he was about use his alchemy. Rukia knee him in the face and grabbed Kagome. "You little ."

"Rukia, you and Renji get her out of here." Ichigo said as he turned into his bankai form. "me and Inuyasha Will handle him."

"Right." The she put Kagome's arm around her shoulders.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked back. Then Rukia looked at her. She reminded her of herself back when Ichigo saved her in during Aizen's plot.

"Don't worry, They'll be alright." Renji looked at her. "He has Ichigo with him, besides I'm sure he's just as powerfull."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled them she fainted. THen they stopped and looked her.

"Hey!" Renji was shaking her. "Wake up!!"

"Don't worry." Rukia assured him. "She just fainted. But we need to get to Matsumoto and the others."

"Oh you were talking about me." It was Matsumoto, Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome." Miroku and Sango ran to Kagome. Kagome was still knocked out. THen Miroku looked at Rukia and Renji. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He had to stay behind." Renji replyed. Then a large rumble came. THey was looking which way it was coming from. Then they saw was giant white monster. It was Gluttony, but due to the Red water it deformed him into a monster. He was Drolling, he had lost anything that was consider human. Then at the other side it was Lust with her hair covering her face. She was smiling.

"Let's settle this." She said as her legs split into four spiderl-like legs. THen the Shingami had readied themselves for a fight.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu. You, Hinamori and Yamada get the girl and the others out of here now." Soi Fon commanded. At first She was alittle histant. "What are you still doing here?" Get the hell out of here, NOW!!."

"Right." Isane took Kagome. "Come on Hanataro."

"Right." They left them behind to fight off the remaining Hommunculi. As they was running off with Miroku and Sango. Then Sango looked back and ran back to the Hommunculi.

"Sango!!." Miroku called out to her.

"Miroku, see to Kagome's safety." Sango called out.

"But Sango." Miroku was about to go after her. Then Hinamori grabbed Miroku.

"If she is going to where Shiro-chan is at. Then She'l be safe." Hinamori said.

"Ok..." Miroku said. Then he ran with the others. _It a woman's battle_, Miroku thought. _It's best to let her be._. Then they ran off. Meanwhile outside. A man in a grey cloak was surrounded by three guards. Then as the was about to attack. The man unsheathed his sword and sheathed it back.The guard then fell into pieces. The man procedded to go inside.

_Soi Fon..I'm coming._

* * *

_Who is this stranger...will he lend a helping hand to our heroes. Will Ichigo and Inuyasha work together to fight him and prevert him from destroying Soul Society_. Note:_ I thinking about making side-story crossfic with Souta Higurashi and Yuzu Kurosaki. Takes place a week after this fic. So what do you think so far...we're nearing to the end..really I promise...I whould like to hear from you. Also can you guess who that guy is?_


	24. Act 23: insert title

At the Hanger, Inuyasha and Ichigo is fighting The Man. With each attack the give him, The man just blocks it with his arms with no effect. Ichigo appear behind him. As he was about to swing his Zangetsu, The Man had blocked it with his sheath of his sword. Then with a flash of his sword he cut Ichigo on his shoulder causing him to fall to his knees.

"You're fast, I'll give you that Shinigami." He said. Then The backlash wave came at him. Both him and Ichigo dodge it.

"Damn..." Inuyasha cursed himself. Then He appeared behind Inuyasha and stabbed him in the back.

"Inuyasha!!!!" Ichigo cried out. Then The Man had but his foot on Inuyasha's back and kicked him down. Inuyasha fell to the ground. Then He got up with his Tessaiga.

"Damn, he's strong." Inuyasha said. he was right, he had powers like a Shinigami and moves like one. Just who is he?

"Don't die me yet." Ichigo told Inuyasha. Then he smiled at him. "You haven't forget the promise did ya?"

"I haven't forgot." Inuyasha replyed back. Although he hate to admit this, he was starting to respect Ichigo, and Ichigo the same mutural respect. Looks like Rukia was right...they was similar, although they don't want to amit it or not. Let's do this."

"Right." Then they stood up. Looked at each other then they slapped hands. Then they held their swords together and charged at The Man.

"Looks like you not going to make this easy for me." He said smiling. Then He charged at Inuyasha and Ichigo. Then they was blocking his attacks. Then as Inuyasha was about to use his windscar. The man disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo looked around. The Man was on top of the Tank. Then he had unsheathed his swords. Then powerful wave of reiatsu almost blew Inuyasha and Ichigo to the ground. As they was trying to keep their balance, The Man had charged at Inuyasha and Ichigo. Then Ichigo and Inuyasha had got out of dodge.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha looked at his swords.

"It's like they're Zanpakto or somwthing." Ichigo infered. They were powerfull enough. 'But I hope the others are ok."

"Me too." Inuyasha commented. He was more worried about Kagome and the others. This is going to pay for hurting Kagome... Just hope she's ok.

Meanwhile back to the others. Rukia is running with Kagome on her back and the others following her. Then they stopped, almost out of breath.

"So what now.?" Miroku said to Rukia and she sat Kagome down against the wall.

"Well we get the hell of here that's what." Renji replyed rudely. Then he wipe the sweat of his head. "I just hope that Ichigo and that guy don't screw u..."

"Renji." Rukia looked him. She signaled her him that Kagome was still around. She kew how it felt to have some you care fighting for you. So Rukia can she how she felt about Inuyasha.

"Oh," Renji took back what he said. He really didn't mean it, although he didn't want to admit it that he was worried about Ichigo. Then he turned to Hanataro and Isane. "Hey, Yamada."

"Yes, Lieutenat Abarai" Hanataro replyed as he went to Renji.

"Can you heal her?" Renji asked.

"Yes," Hanataro stammered. "But, Her energy has be drained, so it's going to take a long time." Then a hand was on his shoulder. He looked up and it was Isane.

"Don't worry, I have faith in you," She said with a smile. It was the same smile as Unohana. "You can do it." THen Hantaro turned bright red. Everyone looked at them. THen Rukia moved next to Renji and nudged him.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"You don't know." Renji looked at her. "Everyone in Seireitei is talking about it." Then He went next to Rukia and wisper in her ear. "The guys a taking in a bet that if he is going to hit second base or not."

"So what are the odds?" Miroku butted in. Then Rukia and Renji looked at him annoyed. "If you want I chould give a helping hand. So what are the odds?"

"The odds are none of your business." Renji replyed. "Shinigami only."

"For once I agree." Rukia replyed. Then Miroku went to her.

"Come on guys, just tell me the odds." Miroku begged.

"Well," Hinamori popped up in between them. "his chances are.." Then she whisper into his ear. Then Miroku's eyes widened. He chouldn't belive it...this Hanataro guy has no chance in his hell with her. Well then again it chould work, Isane is nice just like her Captain. Well not much said about her sister Kiyone. Most of the Shinigami are betting that it will never work out, by most meaning all of Seireitei. So the odds are very slim, And Miroku wanted to join in the quick cash action.

"Ok put me in." Miroku pulled out all of his money. Renji and ther other Shinigami looked at him funny. He looked at them back. "What?"

"You money is no god here." Hinamori replyed innocently.

"Yeah, that was abolished almost two hundred years ago." Renji chimed in with his arms folded. Miroku looked at him in shock. And The other Shinigami with the exception of Hanataro and Isane nodded in agreement. Miroku fainted.

"Almost there." Hantaro said as he was finnishing up healling Kagome. Then he looked at Isane and blushed, and she smiled at him. Renji and Hinamori giggled, Miroku was looking at his money, and Rukia has no clue whats going on. Then Kagome got up slowly. It will take some time for her to get her energy up.

"Whoa," Renji said as he and the others rushed to her. "take it easy. Zre you ok."

"Yeah" Kagome replyed as she was rubbing her head. "Where are am I?" Then She looked at the Shinigami and Miroku. "Miroku? Who are these people? Where are we?"

"Well, we're in a Fortress in Soul Society," Miroku explained. "These are Shinigami." Kagome looked at the others.

"Oh yeah, I rememeber you." Kagome said looking at Rukia. "You was at the shrine back at Tokyo. You were fighting against something called a hollow, right?"

"Yeah," Rukia replyed. She looked at Kagome, dispite of the Hanataro and Isane healing her. She was still drained, like somthing was missing.

"Inuyasha is fighting right?" Kagome asked Rukia.

"Yeah, he's with Ichigo fighting the person responsible for all of this." Renji replyed as he leaned against the wall.

"What about Sango and Shippo?"

"Well, the you other friend stayed behind to help some of our friends." Hinamori replyed. "But I'm not too sure about the fox kid."

"Yeah he left with Capain Zaraki and Kusajishi," Isane replyed. "But they should of been here by now."

"If he's with Zaraki, he should be ok." Rukia said. "Right?" THen there was a long silence..I mean a long one. Renji was just blinking his eyes at her, Hanataro was just scraching his head, Isane just looked away, and Hinamori just twidling her thumbs. Well ever since Shippo got there he's been a "Playmate" for Yachiru. So it chould go either way for Shippo. I mean he is safe isn't he?

Outside of Seireitei, Zaraki, Yachiru and Shippo was back where they started. They was gone for a long time.

"We're back where we started." Yachiru said as they looked at the entrance of Seireitei.

"Told you, we should of taken that left." Shippo snorted. Then a Yachiru bopped him in the head causing a large knot, just as worst as Inuyasha. I mean she was treating him like a boy toy ever since they got there. But he was starting to like her in a weird sort of way. Maybe she felt the same about him. Then they went to the nearest teahouse. Her and Shippo waseating dumplings while Zaraki was thinking about fightin Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"We can't sit here all day," Shippo jump up as soon as he finnished with his dumpling. "we have to save Kagome."

"Don't worry we will." Yachiru said. Then she turned to Zaraki. "Right Ken-chan?"

"I don't care about the girl." Zaraki replyed. "All I want is to fight Ichigo and that other guy."

"Yay Ken-chan." Yachiru jumpped up waving her dumpling.. Then Shippo just looked at them.

"Are they always like this?" Shippo was rubbing his forehead. Can belive he was couped up with them. But odlly her liked Yachiru.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, My computer was down and I was watching Densha Otoko. Good show..anywho..I paired Shippo with Zaraki, cause it kinda fit the situation and Shippo can't fight even to save his life and he's the Meg of the group. (Family guy). Ok Sorry In this chapter I meant to have Sango and Soi fighting with the Myterious Stranger (please someone Pm me about him if you have questions) So I'll try to wrap everying up by the end of this month..so thanks for the reveiws. 


	25. Act 24: Conclusion part 1

Back to the others. Gluttony was fighting Soi Fon and Yoruichi. Both Yoruichi and Soi fon was using Shunpo to advoid Gluttony's attacks. Then from Gluttony's tail, mini Gluttony appeared and attacked Yoruichi, but she dashed out of the way before the thing got to her. Then she notice that his spit was desolving her clothes.

"Soi Fon," Yoruichi called out. "Watch out his spit is like acid!" Then Soi Fon turned to Yoruichi but Gluttony whacked her with his tail. "Soi Fon!!!" Soi Fon was slung to the wall. As she was getting up, Gluttony grabbed her. She was trying to break free, but his gripp was getting tighter. Then She screamed in pain. ...not like this, why? Why this time she had to die like this. Soi Fon closed her eyes..well at least she saw Yoruichi for last time and going to met him afterwards. Then as Gluttony was about to her in his mouth. Then in aquick flash, someone had cut Gluttony's arm. Then Soi Fon was falling until someone caught her. She opened her eyes and it was Sango.

"Soi Fon," Sango looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Fool, I thought you left." Soi looked at her in disbelif. She had wanted Sango with the others for her safety. There's no way that a human can handle this monster... Then It was Sango, Soi Fon and Yoruichi about to fight Gluttony.

"Sango," Yoruichi looked at Sango. "Can you handle this?"

"I've dealt with worst." Sango Replyed. Infact she has in the feudal era with all of the demons and Naraku. Even Inuyasha had delt with worst. Then Sango looked at Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

"Lets Do this." Then they charged at him.

Meanwhile with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. The was fighting the monster version of Lust. She had four legs that made her look like a spider. She was using her legs to attack. She rammed into Matsumoto, clutching her almost crushing her. Then as Hitsugaya was about to attack. Lust grip tighten.

"If you come close I'll kill her" She said smiling at him. Hitsugaya watched as Matsumoto's life was in danger...what chould he do? Then Matsumoto had used her Haineko's Initial release try to break free. As the ash was surrrounding Lust, the attack had little effect. But Lust had let Matsumoto go.

"Rangiku!!" Toshiro cried out as he rushed to her. He held her in his arm. He saw that she was unconscious. He tried make to come to, but she wasn't waking up. "Rangiku!" Then Lust saw he opportunity to attack. She raised her legs to strike. Then a black blur appeared deflecting the attack. Toshiro looked up and saw a young man with shoulder length grey hair..looks to be about in his twenties. His zanpakutō was connected by a kusarigama. He was wearing a the black Shinigami uniform unneath a cloak. He was also wearing glasses with his left eye covered. (Thisis tha same guy as before). THen he looked at Hitsugaya.

"Captian, take her and go." He said in a soft tone voice. Hitsugaya looked at him. He wasn't to sure who he was or where did he come from. "There is a train near here."

"Right." Hitsugaya picked up Matsumoto in his arms her safety was more important. Then he left the guy with Lust. Then Matsumoto came to for alittle bit and looked back at the guy.

"You came back." She said with a smile. It was him. He came back to save Soi Fon. But he looks alot like that Sango girl. Is there a relation between the two?

As Hitsugaya took Matsumoto to the train with the others. Lust was fighting Him. He was dodging her attacks. Then he slashed through her. Then she regenerated herself.

"Who the hell you think you are Shinigami." She mocked him. Then she charged at him, as he came at him. He use his chain to trip her. Lust got up, then she streched out her hands and it turned to blade. The blades shot at him pining him to the wall dropping his zapakto. She approched him as he was trying to break free.

"I'm going to cut you up piece by piece." She said. Then he took his chain pulled his sword cutting her hand off. Then he went to the pillars and cut it down so it can crumble on top of her. As it came down, he jumped up to a safe distance. He watched as the celling crumbled on top of her. After she was buried under the debre, he sensed Soi Fon' and Yoruichi's Reiatsu. THen he ran to where they was at. At the debre, Lust just broke free.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to ended here, but finals got to me...so find out what happends at the next chapter. So this is kinda the first of the conclusion. Please Review. 


	26. Act 25: Conclusion part II

At Sereitei, Division 4 was just finnishing rebuliding some of the bulidings that was destroyed by Inuyasha and the armed suits. At Division 12, Nemu was looking over the computer operators who were trying to get a layout of the Fortress. It's been a while since the Shinigami had left with the Ryoka (Inuyasha and the others). General-Commander Yamamoto had issued a red alert in case of any suprise attack on Seireitei. Then a a message from Matsumoto's com came through. Nemu ordered the operator to put it on loud speaker.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto." Nemu acknowledged. "What's the current status?"

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, This is Captain Hitsugaya," Hitsugaya replyed soundind a bit fatiuge. "I'm using Lieutenant Matsumoto's communitcator. She's unconscious..."

"Captain, What's the current Status?" Nemu Asked.

"Current Status: Two of the Hommuculi are eleminated. Captain Soi Fon and former Shinigami Yoruichi Shihouin is fighting against a Hommuculi with ryoka Sango."

"What about the others?"

"Lieutenant Hinamori, Abarai, and Kotetsu alone with Rukia Kuchiki are escorting the remaining ryoka and the girl to a safe location. Ichigo Kurosaki and the demon ryoka are fighting the leader in the hanger. I'am sending to the layout of the Fortress." Hitsugaya had send a full layout of the Fortress. The layout was shown on the large screen. Then Nemu notice a strong reiatsu charge in the hanger where the tank is at.

"Zoom in at the location." Nemu leaned forward for a cloaser look. Then the operator had zoomed in on the location. The computer detected four types of reiatsu. A Shinigami, ryoka, the leader and one unidentifyed. Then she copied to a chip. Then She turned to the head of the department. "I'm going report this to the captains...take over."

"Right." The head went back to work. Then Nemu went to Yamamoto's office where the other Captains were. She handed the chip to Nanao who was next to a holographic projector. Then she put the chip into the slot. Then a holographic image of the fortress popped up.

"THis is the Fortress as of now." Nemu pointed out. Then She zoomed in the Hanger. Then a blinding light was getting bigger and bigger. "As you see here, this is where Shinigami represitive and ryoka Inuyasha are at."

"That's captian level." Ukitake stepped closer. Then the reiatsu was getting stronger in each second like it was ready to blow up.

"At this rate" Nemu cantinued. "If it continues...it may destroy Soul Society and everyone with it." At those words everyone in the room looked at her. If the Soul Society is destroyed and they succedd in passing through the Gate...then it will throw the world off balance.

"So How long do we have if this continue?" Kyōraku asked tiping his hat downward.

"Less than 2 hours." Nemu replyed as she looked at the layouts. "And Counting."

"I hope that Ichigo and the others are handling the situation." Ukitake said as he tooks his eyes off the layout. Now everything is resting on Ichigo and Inuyasha's shoulders. If they fail Soul Society will be destroyed. Then Kyoraku then put his hands on Ukitake's shoulders.

"Don't worry," Kyoraku assured him as he tipped his hat. "I'm sure that they have the situation handled by now as we speak."

"I guess you're right." Ukitake said. Then the captains left the room. Kyoraku followed Nanao down the hall. THen he grabbed her hand.

"Nanao-chan." He said with his hat hiding his face. Then she turned to him seeing the worried and serious look on his face. "In case we don't make it."

"Captian." Nanao blushed alittle bit. Was this the end? Well ok he always flirted with her and she always hit him with a something. But it doesn't have to end like this. Then Kyoraku grabbed her close to him and Nanao was cherry red. Then a hand was feeling on her spot. Then...

SLAP!!

"Captain..that monk is a bad influance on you." Nanao stormed off in a fit off anger. She was right some of Miroku's tactics was rubbing off on Kyoraku. Well when youy think about it they are alike.

Meanwhile at the Fortress. As Gluttony was attacking Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Sango had used her Hiraikotsu to attack him. Then the tentacle heads came and deflected the Hiraikotsu. ...how can they beat him? Soi Fon can't use her Suzumebachi, because it's hard to get to the mark. All they can do is dodge the attacks. Then Gluttony had slammed Yoruichi to the wall. Then It was about to attack Yoruichi with his tentacles, then she used her kido attack to blast away the tentacles.

"Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon cried out to her. As She ran to her. Gluttony raised his fist to smash Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon!" Sango cried out. But a flash of light had cut off Gluttony's arm. Then the figure had swooped in front of Soi Fon. Soi Fon stopped...and it was him...he finnaly came to save her... From the distance Yoruichi smiled.

_"He came"_ Then She turned to Sango. "Sango" Sango looked at her. "We better get going."

"But." Sango protested

"This is their fight. Leave them, We have to get back to the others." Yoruichi said as she got up. Then She looked at her. "Don't worry they'll be fine. He'll protect her.

"It's not that..it's just.." Sango looked at the figure. "He reminds me of somebody.. That I dearly love." Yoruichi looked at her puzzled. Sango was right he does looked like him...is it possible that...no...She shouldn't think like that there is still hope in saving him from Naraku's hands.

"Anyways lets got." Yoruichi said. Then She looked ahead. Then She saw a wire railbridge across from where they was at. Then she felt some shinigami reiatsu at the other end of the railway. It's them they found away off the fortress.. "Follow me."

"Right." Sango followed her then she looked back watching Soi Fon and that guy fighting off the homunculi. Then SHe hurried to Yoruichi. back to Soi Fon and him. Soi Fon looked at him..finnaly she has the two most important people with her. But does he feel the same about her? After the long silence. Gluttony started to attack. Both he and Soi Fon had used their Shunpo to get out of dodge. Then Gluttony had used his tentacles to grab him, then he cut all of them. Then Soi Fon jumpped up to kick him in the head, but it had no effect. She decendent to the ground as she did, she saw the honet's crest from before. Then She had an idea, if he whould to destract him, then she might be able to land the final blow.

"Cover me." Soi Fon dashed to over to Gluttony. Then He diverted Gluttony's attention. He was blocking off all of his attacks. Then as Soi was about to use her Suzumebachi, but Gluttony grabbed her by the hand. Then he pulled her to his face and gobbled her. Then As he was about to save her. Gluttony punched him down. As he was laying face down, Gluttony was beating his face down repeatedly. Then the crest on his chest started to glow. Then Gluttony was split in half. Soi Fon fell out from him. She fell, but her caught her. Then They both looked at each other. Then Soi Fon was rubbing his face smiling.

"You were always there from me." She said meekly. "You and Yoruichi-sama." Then She fainted in his arms. As Gluttony now ripped in half, was about to attack. He looked up and picked up his sword.

"Fujin no Mai (Dance of Blades)" His zanpakto had turned into a kusarigama. Then a huge gust of wind was circling around him. Then Gluttony was sucked up in to the wind and was cut in to ribbons. Blood rained on them, but he took his cloak and put it over them. Then he discard it, reveling his Shinigami uniform. Then he carried Soi Fon to where Yoruichi and Sango headed. Then from the shadows Lust was watching them as they left.

"Shinigami, You'll pay"

* * *

Ok that's enough clues, please tell me who do you think the guy is. reveiw please. Next Conclusion prt. 3 


	27. Act 26: Conclusion Prt III Final battle

AT the Hanger, Both Ichigo and Inuyasha was exhasted, even The Man. Inuyasha's top part of the kimono was ripped off. Ichigo's head was Bleeding. The fight was long hard, but it had to end. Then as he approched them. They both raised their swords.

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment to keep." He said as he took his sword and was about to take his alast blow to both Inuyasha and Ichigo. Then out of instint, Inuyasha jumped up and used his Iron Reaver attack. As he did, The Man blocked it and was about to attack him. Then Inuyasha used his Backlash wave close to him. Then he used his Iran Reaver to attack in again, finnaly it landed a blow. Then Inuyasha dropped his Tessaiga and punched him in the face. Then he punched him three times in the gut. Then A Inuyasha was about to land the final blow. The Man blocked Inuyasha's punch and threw him to the ground. Then as the Man was about stoop on Inuyasha, Ichigo then stabbed in the chest. The Man then slashed at Ichigo. At that moment, Inuyasha then grabbed The Man legs.

"Ichigo, hurry up and do it!!" Inuyasah shouted as he was losing his grip on The Man.

Then Ichigo used his Getsuga tenshō on thim. Then Inuyasha used his Iron Reaver. Then They stood next to each other and combined their attacks. Then a fusion of the Tessaiga and Zangetsu power merged creating a Black version of the Backlash wave. Then The wave went charging at the Man sending him to the wall. Both Inuyasha and Ichigo looked.

"Is he dead?" Ichigo asked

"I donno." Inuyasha replyed. The was both exhausted. Then He sat down on the floor watching where one He stood. Then the hanger and rumbling, both Inuyasha and Ichigo looked and it was the Hanger. and it was the tank. "What the hell?"

"well if i can't destroy you." And Loud speaker buzzed in from the tank. "Then I'll destroy soul society!!!"

"Can be." Ichigo looked at the tank. Then inside it was him poilting the tank. Then Inuyasha stood up and was about to use his backlash wave. But as he was about to do that the tank slammed him against the wall.

"Inuyasha!!" Ichigo looked at the tank and was about to use his attack.

"I whouldn't do that if I was you." A voice called out. THen Ichigo looked up at the cat walk and it was Envy. "The tank is protected with a deflective reiatsu. so if you attack, it will bounce back and kill you." Ichigo looked at him. Then he heard a ticking from on of the reiatsu storge tanks and it blew up.

"What was that?" Ichigo looked at the explosion.

"Looks as though i was right." Envy said smiling. He knew from the start that Greed and kimblee whould betray them. Then the alarm went off. The lights turned red. Then the PA went on

**Emergency! Explosives have been detected. All non-EOD personnel  
must evacuate immediately.**

The soldiers are in chaos, trying to get out of the hangar. It was a frenzy Amid the confusion,Envy sees Ichigo and Inuyasha escaping. Then he smiled as he left. Outside, Yoruichi was waiting for them, she didn't have her orange jacket on due to the fight of Lust and Gluttony

"Yoruchi." Ichigo looked at her. He almost glad to see her here amist of the confusion. He let go of Inuyasha now can stand on his own.

"Ichigo, we have to leave." Yoruichi warned him. "The place is about blow up." Then hanger along with the base was blowing up fast taking solders and and scientist with it.

"Where are the others?" Inuyasha asked remembering Kagome and the others.

"Their at the train up ahead." Yoruichi replyed. Then they fled from the hanger. At the hanger the tank crawled out of the firey hanger. It was The Man.

"Shinigami! It's not over yet!! There is no escape!!"

At the train up ahead. The others boarded on. Then they sat down in relief. Renji was waiting on Soi Fon and the others at the door. Then he saw Sango, the fainted Soi Fon and the stranger.

"Captian." Renji looked at Soi Fon. Then he looked the Stranger who was carrying Soi Fon. "Who are you?" He never saw him before in Seireitei. Who is he?"

"Nevermind that. He saved us." Sango said as she boarded. Then She looked around and saw Miroku and Kagome near Rukia. She walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome, Miroku are you ok?" She as approched them. It was a while since she last Kagome back to her regular self.

"Yeah." Kagome replyed. Then she looked around, but no Inuyasha. Where is he? "Where is Inuyasha."

"Yoruichi said that she was going to get them." She replyed. Then Miroku grabbed her.

"Sango, I was worried about you." Miroku had a worried expression on his face. Then he hugged her.

"Miroku." Sango blushed. Then she felt a had on the familiar spot. Then She slapped him. Rukia and Renji looked at them. So some reason this remined them of Captain Kyoraku and lieutenant Ise and so many others. At the conductors seat. Hinamori took her earpiece and hooked it to the train system. Then then train was moving. Then She went to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Matsumoto was listening to her earpiece trying to get to Seireitei.

"Ok, Shiro-chan. I've started up the train" She addressed him. Dispited the fact that Hitsugaya repeatly told her not to call him that. She still call him by that name.

"Ok Thanks, Bed-wet.." Hinamori covered his mouth.

"Ok We're even."

Then an emergancy dispach came through to all of the Lieutenants in charge. The message was that the Tank was radiantig reiatsu strong enough of to take out Soul Society. At the latter end of the message the transmission was cut off. Thne Renji went to Hitsugaya.

"Captain we were..."

"I know." Hitsugay cut him off. He figure out that someone or something had cut them off. Then the train rumbled. Someone was on top of the train. Then what looked like blades had cut open in between the train and half of the train had fell. Then from no where Lust appeared at the opening, still in her deformed look. She looked at the others a saw him.

"You" She screeched. Then she ran to Him and started attack him with her legs. He blocked most of her attacks with his zanpakutō. As she was about to strike him with her left leg he stabbed her in the leg. Then he notice that it had no effect.

"I can't be beaten." She smiled then she opened her arms and dozens of cresent blades shot out and Renji deflected it with his Zabimaru.

"Are you stupid or something.' Renji yelled at Him. He looked at Renji.

"Kid, get the others and go." He said as he turned his sword in to his Shi-kai form.

Renji looked at him. For some reason Renji felt that he can trust this guy, like he can take care of it. Renji looked at him. "Who the hell are you?"

He said nothing, so Ranji did as he was told. From the far end. Matsumoto looked at him almost teary eyed.

"He's back." As Hitsugaya was about to go and help. He looked at Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto come on." Hitsugaya ordered as he was about unsheathed his sword.

"No"

"What?" Hitsugaya looked at her. Despite of her lazy behavour she whould never disobayed him until now. "What do you mean?!"

"This is his fight." Matsumoto not meeting her captians eyes.

"But..."

"Toshiro." She hasn't evne called him that in public like that, not even in times like this. Hisutgaya looked at her eyes and saw that she was serious. Then he sheathed his sword. Then the others ran to the other car. Sango was carrying Soi Fon and laid her down on the seat.

"Is everyone here?" Rukia looked at everyone else who was breathless. Everyone raised their hands. Then she saw Sango looking at Him along with Matsumoto. He fighting skill was good even for a Shinigami. He was attcking and block at the game time. Then he used his chain to trip Lust. she fell to the ground, but used her fron two legs to stab him in the chest. Then Sango notice that his skills was very familiar like she senn them from some where. But where? Then usage of the chain and blade was almost unncanny but from who? then it clicked in her head..it chouldn't be him..not after all those years. As the two was looking at Him fighting, Matusmoto broke the silence.

"You know he use to be the best lieutenant in Gotei 13" Matsumoto said as she was looking at the fight. Sango looked at her.

"You knew him too" Sango said.

"Long time ago we use to be friends." Matsumoto said. "until he died."

"Wait if he's dead," Rukia burst in "Then how did he...?"

"I donno." Matsumoto replyed. "Only one that knows is Yoruichi and that Urahara guy."

"Yoruichi? Urahara" Renji looked at her. But how how are those two connected? Then as Lust had him pen down. He than took a kurai from his kimono and threw it was her legs.

"Stupid, I thought I told you that I can't be beat.." Lust then looked at her leg as he was crumbling like clay. 'What the hell? What is this?" She back up at the opening. Then the train went to a tunnel as it hit the tracks. Then He threw a couple of more at her. Then she fell of the train as the train went out of the tunnle. she laid on the tracks in the original self. Then she saw her self crumbling away.

"It can be." She turned to dust as only but her clothes was left.

As the train was nearing to a bridge. Kimblee had a detenator in his hand at the top of the buliding. He pressed the button and the bomb went off at the bridge blowing up the base.

"What was that?" Renji looked out then he saw that the train was approching the the blown up bridge. "Everyone the bridge was blow appart."

"What" Rukia looked at him.

"How is that possible?"

"What do we do now."

"Everyone brace for inpact."

"Oh Shhhiiii..." THe train crashed into the ground. Then everyone was knocked unconscious as the laid on the ground. Matsumoto had Hitsugaya and Hinamori in her arms, Miroku had sango and Kilala, Isane was holding Kilala, and He had Soi Fon in his arms. Then Kimblee went to Rukia and Kagome who was across form Renji. Then he smiled.

"I'll get big ones for her." 

At the Maze of the fortess. Ichigo, Yoruichi and Inuyasha was running to where the train was supose to be at. Inuyasha was growing inpaitent.

"So far is this train?" Inuyasha asked impaitently.

"not that far." Yoruichi replyedd as she was running.

"What about the others?" Ichigo asked.

"They should be fine." She replyed. Then She felt a hugh amout of reiatsu following them. Then They turned around and saw the tank. It was The man driving it. He was bent on killing them both.

"This isn't over yet Shinigami!!" Then the tank speeded up.

"Ichigo, Inuyasha lets go!!" Yoruichi used her full shunpo.

"Inuyasha, come on." Ichigo shot out of there.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled out as the tank closed in on him. Then the tank used it's rocket jet in the back to boost up speed. The tank followed them to the runway Then from behind Envy on a jet bike was on their tail.

"You wont get away from me." He said with a smirk. Then zoomed past the tank. As the trio was running. They ran passed some soldiers who were about to attack. Then Inuyasha ran ahead and plowed into them with his Tessaiga. Yoruichi and Ichigo looked at him. He is reckless, almost like Zaraki, but more intelligent. Then the tank was closing on them. Then from left, Envy zoomed off the ramp, cutting the tank and the three.

"Envy what are you doing?"

Then Envy zoomed next to Ichigo. (While running) Then He took a stick and started to hit Ichigo with it. Then Ichigo Grabbed the the stick and punched Envy sending him off the runway.

"You son of a Bitch!!!" Envy cursed as he watched Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Yoruichi running from the tank. As they was running the was nearing to the bridge. At the bridge there was a bomb underneath. As they was drawing close to the bridge with the tank behind them. They crossed the bridge then, there was an explosion at the bottom causing the tank to fall. Inuyasha was cought in the explosion fell along with the Tank. Yoruichi and Ichigo made it across.

"Inuyasha!!" Ichigo watched as Inuyasha fell with the tank. Then from behind The other part to the Tank was still intacted. Then the man got out. The tank whouldn't move. So He pulled out the wires and started to merge his reiatsu with it.

"Yoruichi." Ichigo not looking at her. '"eave this to me."

Yoruichi just nodded. She knew why Ichigo wanted to settle this, not only for him, but along with that explosion, he lost Inuyasha. Not knowing if he was dead or not Ichigo just wanted to end this. The was at an open field so it was free space for them to fight. Ichigo drew his Zengetsu at the tank. The Tank opened fire at Ichigo, Ichigo dodged out of the way, then Ichigo was moving so fast it appears to be multiples of him running around. The Tank not knowing where to shot was shotting aimlessly. Until Ichigo appeared behind him and and stabbed him. But Then a hugh Reiatsu engery was high capcity. Then it formed into a ball and it shot up into the air releasing it. As that happend both men was on the gound. Then They stood up, Ichigo lossing his strengh fell to his knees. The Man was still standing, then He walked up to Ichigo.

"Tch, Shinigami." Then He fell down and died. Then the others came, Renji, Sango who was helping Soi Fon dispite of her refusal, Miroku, Both Hitsugaya and Hinamori was carring Matsumoto. Hanataro was carring isane in his arms suprisingly not stumbling. . Everyone was here excpet Rukia who was looking Kagome and that guy who mysteriouly vanished.

"What the hell happend here?" Renji looked around. Then he saw Ichigo and ran to him. "Yo Ichigo." But Ichigo was unconscious. Then Ichigo was dreaming, he saw his mother smiling at him.

_Ichigo, wake up..._ Then Ichigo wake up and saw everyone was crowing around him. But where's Rukia and Inuyasha?

"Hey Ichigo, you ok." Yoruichi looked at him. Then Ichigo looked around.

"Where's Rukia and Inuyasha?" he said franticly.

"She went to look for Kagome." Hanataro replyed

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, He was on the clifts climbing up. Then he saw Kimblee with Kagome at the bottom leading to the beach. He ran to her, They was at the Beach. Kagome was strugling free.

"Let me go." She shouted.

"I can't there are people who are very interested in you." Kimblee said with a smile. He was working with an outside party...who was it. Then a rift was opening. Then a man with with silver hair in a all white robe was watching the whole thing. His followers was about to go out until told them to stop.

"I want to see what happens." he said in a Osaka accent. the others did as they was told. Meanwhile at hte beach. Inuyasha came.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked in relief. "You made it.'

"One more step. her guts will be all over the sand." Kimbles said. Then a kido attack came at him. He dodged it by the skin of his teeth, then he looked up and it was Rukia. in a flash she saved Kagome. Kimblee was knocked out.

"You." Inuyasha looked at her.

"They're are waiting you at the top." Rukia said. Then She took Kagome and went to the top. Then Inuyasha was about to go until he was shot. Then he turned around and saw Kimblee with his hands out and same grain of sand.

"You Bastard." Inuyasha was losing consciousness as he appeared to him. Kimblee was smiling as she was lying on the ground. Then as Inuyasha was coming to him. Then Inuyasha grabbed him, his clothes ripped off revealing some bombs. Then Kimblee smiled. Then there was an explosion. The others saw in a distance. Kagome saw it.

"Inuyasha."

There Inuyasha was in grasslands, there he saw Kikyo sitting on the grass. Kikyo, was the first human he loved. As he apporched her. He heard same one calling his name.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha."

Then He woke up and saw Kagome and the others was around him. Everyone was releved that he was alive. Most of all Kagome was safe. Ichigo was sitting on the rock with is Zengetsu in his hand.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha said nothing. He picked up his Tessaiga and headed to Ichigo.

"We have some unfinished bussiness Ichigo." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah we do." Ichigo said.

"As promised

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was about to stop them. Then Rukia grabbed her. "But.."

"Let them." Yoruichi said. Then Kagome looked at her. Then she stopped and realized that they have an earlier engaement prior to this. Then Inuyasha and Ichigo raised their swords. Then they both swung at each other, But they missed.

"I guess we suck." Ichigo said

"I think you're right." Inuyasha said. then they both fainted laying next to each other. Alomist like a Yin and yang symbol.

One week later... At Seireitei Division 4.

Inuyasha and Ichigo was in the hospital bed. With both Isane and Hanataro tenting to them and they stepped out. Then They both woke up. Ichigo looked over to where Inuyasha is.

"You awake?" Ichigo looked at him

"Yeah." Inuyasha said meekly...both him and Inuyasha wern't able to move.

"It seems that we we're able to live." Ichigo started off.

"It feels weird." Inuyasha was still laying down "Until now, Whenever i found someone stronger than me, I wasn't satified until I beat them. But I don't feel like fighting you now." Ichigo than looked at him. " I think I've found what I was looking for."

"Before I became a Shinigami, I was always alone," Ichigo said "Now, since I had gotten the Shinigami powers, I've found comrades.."

Then The door opened up and it was Kagome, Rukia, Renji, Sango, and Shippo. They went around them in their beds. Then Kagome Went up to both of them.

"You guys.' Kagome looked at them then at Inuyasha. "THank you both."

"Hey Ichigo, get you lazy as..." Rukia poke at Renji before he chould finnished.

"Yeah, it's been a week." Rukia added.

"I'm hungry," Inuyasha said rubbing his stomach.

"yeah me too." Ichigo said.

"Hanataro, acna got get something to eat." Rukia called out, but she saw hin and Isane together talking. "Hantaro,"

"Oh, Rukia," Hanataor stood ip and went to get something to eat. Rukia looked at them. Then she remember the note that was made to Yoruichi. She excused herself and went to find Yoruichi. She looked and looked. Then she saw her at the roof tops. Then She climbed up. Yoruichi was just watching the sun setting in. then She noticed Rukia comeing to her.

"yeah what is it?" Yoruichi looked at her.

"Well this was left for you." Rukia was about to give to her.

"No need.' Yourichi said as she turned her back to her. "I was the one who put it there."

"But what was it about?" Rukia asked.

"Well." Yoruichi then got up. "It's a long story." Then she was about leave. "Tell Ichigo and the others I'll see them later." She them used her shunpo and left to the human world leaving Rukia gussing.

Meanwhile at Division 10 office. Matsumoto handed Hitsugaya her work. Hitsugaya then looked at her. Then They stood up and grasp each other. THey was about to kiss..until there was a knock at the door. It was Kira picking up the reports. Hitsugaya annoyed gave it to him. Matsumoto who was now sitting on the couch. They they was about start again. But another knock on the the door. This time it was Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan..open up." She cried out. "It's me."

Then both him and Matsumoto looked at each other.

"Rangiku-chan." Toshiro looked at her. "I think it's too soon."

"Why?" Matsumoto looked at him. She was wondering why is he putting it off. Then she figured out that he still had feelings for Momo. And she can't stand between that. "oh I understand Hitsugaya." As Hitsugaya stood up she grabbed his hand and fell to her. Then She passionatly kissed him. and She let him go. "Go to her."

"Thanks..Rangiku-chan." Hitsugaya smiled. Then he opened the door and let Hinamori in.

"Hitsugaya, remember that the three if us were suppose to have out special night." Hinamori reminded him. Every Friday The three of them have a special night hanging out at the office, eating snacks and drinking..well Matsumoto took care of that.

"Oh yeah," Matsumoto chimed in. As she "remembered." Then she let Hinamori in. After that the was talking, joking, and rambling about the good times. The later on both Matsumoto and Hinamori fell asleep. Hitsugaya looked at them. They was all he careed about, both Rangiku and Momo. Then he took a blanket from Matsumoto's desk and lay it on top of them. Then he took his zanpakto and decided to take a evening walk.

"I love you guys."

Next: Prologe: One week later.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it... Now Remember after the Soul Society arc they had a little what happend afterwards to tie all of the lose ends. Who is that guy and what happening to Hanataro and Isane? Please reveiw 


	28. Final Act: Prolouge

Prolouge: One Week later.

The Clean up crew went back to the Fortress under the command of lieutenant Nanao Ise. Oddly when the team went there the Fortress was wiped out as if someone blew it up. When the team was searchin the facility they noticed that the computer was recently been used. Nanao then used the wire to her earpiece to link the computer back to Seireitei.

At the communications room. Hitsugaya, Kyōraku, and Ukitake was there. Then Ise's signal went through audio only.

_"Captain, there's something odd about this." _She said. _"Like readings showed that this place was blown up three days before we got there. But Our senors whould of picked it up right?" _

"Yeah, why didn't it?" Ukitake looked at the computer. Then there was no activites before or since then. The three captains looked at each other. "Was there an outside party?"

"I don't know." Hitsugaya looked at him. Then he turned to the computer screen. "Lieutenant, what is on the computer?"

_"Well this is kinda odd." _She said then She sent it to them. It was all of the battle data of all of the Shinigami up to date espically the Captains Aizen, Tousen, and Gin. But the was something else odd. Even though Ichigo wasn't an offical Shinigami he's data wasn't there, like someone deleted them or sent them to another source and the data of all of the hollows was gone. _"Captain what shoule we do?"_

"Well report back to here for now." Kyoraku ordered Then went closed to the speaker. "Also Nanao-chan I have something else to ask you.'

_"What is it?"_

"What color panties are you wearing?" As soon as he said that. Nanao slammed the earpiece to the ground. Then She stepped on it causing a loud screeching sound that made everyone in the room ears rummble.

"you know you should stop doing that to her." Ukitake said was he left the room.

"I agree." Hitsugay reluctanly said as he followed him. He didn't want to go between her and Kyoraku it will cause Havoc.

"Yeah, Yeah." Kyoraku said as he left the room.

at the Division 11 dojo. Ikkaku was fighting the other Shinigami with his Bokken. One Shinigami had ran up to him, but Ikkaku parried him and hit in the the head.

"Come on." Ikkaku put his stick on to his shoulders. "Is there anyone who is strong enough to fight?!" Then at that moment Inuyasha came already recovered from his wounds.

"I'll take you on." Inuyasha said holding the stick. "Baldy." Then At the remark Ikkaku had turned red in anger.

"Who you calling Baldy, dog ears?"

"What did you say about my ears?' Inuyasha looked at him. Then He raised the bokken. "Come on lets get it on." As they was about to fight, Zaraki came in. Everyone bowed

"hey, what's going on here?" Zaraki looked around. Then he saw Inuyasha was about to fight Ikkaku. "Hey, Inuyasha, come on let's fight."

"Come on then." Inuyasha raised his bokken. Then Zaraki cut it in half. "What the..?

"We'll use real swords." he said as he held his sword in his hand.

"Fine with me." Inuyasha then lashed out his Tessaiga. Ichigo who was just happend to walk by saw Inuyasha was about to fight Zaraki. Then in a flash Ichigo grabbed Inuyasha, while Inuyasha was trying to wiggle free from Ichigo.

"hey what's the big idea." Inuyasha yelled at Ichigo. For the distance Zaraki looked at the duo was they was running. Then He ran after them.

"Hey Ichigo, Inuyasha Wait up." He ran after them.

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki house, Kagome and Rukia was sitting down in the garden looking at the sky. Rukia only shared this time with Renji and Ichigo, but now with a new friend. For the past two weeks they was talking about different things, about what they do. Despite living for a long time Rukia never meet anyone like Kagome. She was kinda unique.

"So wait a minute..." Rukia continued. "You're a reincarnation of a priestess from over five hundred years?"

"Well seems that way." Kagome replyed. " Now we have to find the remaining Jewel shards of the shikon jewel and fight a demon named Naraku."

"So this Naraku is the one that caused all of this?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, He's the one that put a curse on Miroku's grandfather making the windtunnle, he also have Kahoku Sango's brother, and he had Inuyasha's former lover kill each other."

"Inuyasha has a former lover?" Rukia looked at her. Chouldn't belive that Inuyasha, the same guy that risked his life has a lover."

"yeah, it was Kikyo, I was telling you about." Kagome then looked sad. "It really pisses me off when ever he goes near her or talk about her."

"You feel that you are in compition with her." Rukia guessed. From the looks of things Inuyasha was caught in between of Kagome and Kikyo. Rukia can only imagin what Kagome is going throught. "Well any who, If he didn't care about he whouldn't come her to save you, whould he."

"I guess," Kagome now looking what's been going on for the past few days. "So tell me about Ichigo what's he like?"

"Just like Inuyasha." Rukia replyed. "hot tempered, never think before does anything, but still nice."

"yeah like they were separated at birth." Kagome joked. Thne they watched the sky a bit longer. Then Byakuya came to them. Then Rukia stood up.

"Nii-sama." Rukia adressed him As he walked near them. Then he turned to Kagome and took a book out of his kimono. Then he handed it to her. "Nii-sama, what's that?"

"It's a book containing the even't regarding the Shikon Jewel." He replyed Kagome looked at the book. "It even tell how you beat Naraku and what happens afterw.."

"Mr. Kuchiki do you have a bow and arrow?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked her. Kagome didn't replyed. Then Byakuya did as she requested. Moments later Kagome had a bow and arrow. Then she threw the book up in the air. Then she shot it with the arrow. As she shot it, Byakuya notice a strong reiatsu coming from the arrow as it hit the book. Then the book was blow up in to pieces. Rukia and Byakuya looked at her.

"Why did you do that?" Rukia was shocked why whould any want to do that. What ever was in that book it was lost for gone and the person that wrote it was long dead. Then Kagome looked at her.

"I don't want a book telling me how to live my life. Neither does the others." Kagome replyed.

"Nii-sama, What about Yamamoto?" Rukia asked her brother. Then Byakuya turned his back at them.

"After what happend, Yamamoto saw no need to keep it from you." Byakuya replied. "So, he told to do what ever I wanted to it. Then he left. Somehow Byakuya knew what was going to happend. Kagome adn Rukia looked at each other and laughed, because they thought the same thing. Then Kagome wonder what about the others.

Meanwhile later on in the evening. The Shinigami turned in for the night, with the exception of a few others. Zaraki was looking for both Inuyasha and Ichigo, Yachiru was still harashing Shippo, but Shippo had gotten use to it by now. Ichigo is still draging Inuyasha away. Then a selected few gathered at Division 4 for their bets to see if Hanataro and Isane can work out or not. Most of the Shinigami was against it. Only three anonymous was supporting it it.

At the open garden. Isane was watching the night sky. Then Hanataro who was just finnished with his work. Had saw he sitting down watching the moonlight. De didn't notice this but she was very pretty, he eyes was lovely. But how he was going tell how he felt, but he was not to sure how it was going to turn out. She chould say no to him, she was only couple of seats ahead of him as far as rank, then she was alittle older than him.

"Um...hello" He started off breaking the silence. He was already nervous.

"Hey Yamada-kun." Isane greeted him. The she move over and becken him the sit. Then he sat down with he. Isane was too feeling the tension of telling her feelings. What whould people saw to her even the Shinigami Women's Association will think of it. "The moon is beautiful tonight, right?"

"Y..Yeah." he stammered. Then from the neighboring rooftops Then Shinigami was watching the whole thing including Miroku.

"He's going to fail." Ikkaku said as he put 8000 yen to the table.

"Yeah, I think she's going to say no." Yumichika stated. "It's just not beautiful." Then Ikkaku looked at him.

"dude, really you are freaking me out."

"Sorry.'

"Shh quiet you two." Nanao hushed them. She saw them coming close together. Then they looked at them as they was looking at each other.

"Lieutenant," Hanataro said to her.

"I said you can call me Isane-cahn." She told him. He wasn't the perfect person, but he was the only one that she felt this way about.

"O...Oh so..sorry." Hanataro bowed. Then She told it was no need for that. Then He looked in to her eyes. "Can I asked you something...?

"Yeah what is it?" she looked at him so kindly.

_Well here it is._

_He's going to mess up_

_Shut up will ya. _

"Well..for the longest time...I..I.. I was wondering." Hanantaro started off. Then he sommon enough caurage. "Do you love me?" At that everyone was in shock. Isane's heart sank to the botto, he felt that way about her. Then She didn't know what to say. At that she cried, Hanataro looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She wiped away the tears. Then she put her arms around Hanataro and looked at him into his eyes. "Does this answer you question/" Then she kissed him open mouth. To everyone shock the looked then. it was a long kiss. All of that money loss, a big loss. But who does the money goto?

Meanwhile at Kuchiki house. Yamamoto, Unohana, and Byakuya. was sitting down drinking tea. Then a phone rings. Byakuya stood up and answered it. Then with a couple of one word answers and a couple of nodds. he hangs up the phone. Then turned to the others.

"We won." He said with a tiny smile on his face. Then Yamamoto took out his counting machine. Unohana called her accountant. It was a happy day fot those three.

Back to the Isane and Hanataro. After the long kiss. They looked at each other. It was all out they loved each other. The unlikely odd couple.

"So what should we do now?" she asked him.

"Well, we can clean up the medical wars." He sugested.

"How about we continue watching the moon light." She said. Then they sat down holding each other. Meanwhile outside everyone was in dispear. Counting their money, half of them couldn't afford it. Nanao was counting how that they owed. Then Ikkaku went to her.

"So how much do we owe?" Ikkaku asked her.

"This much." Nanao showed them the calculations. and it wasn't enought to pay on a captain's salary. That's they none of the captains betted. Even Hitsugaya have to order Matsumoto not to bet and it went as far as locking up in the office wehn they was betting.

Speaking of whom...

At Division 10 office. Hitsugaya was alone doing his reports. Matsumoto had to leave early in order to tend to somethings. So Hitsugaya was left to do all of the paper work. Then Hinamori came in.

"Hey Shiro-chan." She greeted him. he looked at her.

"I told you not to call me that, Bed wetter Momo." Hitsugaya looked up at her. He saw that she was annoyed and smiled. "Hey you started it, So what do you want?"

"Well I was looking for Matsumoto." She said. Her and Matsumoto was suppose to have a lunch latter she went to to make sure.

"Well she had to take to morning off. She wont be back til this afternoon." Hitsugaya said as he was drinking his tea.

"Why?"

"To visit a dear friend." Hitsugaya then looked at the picture of Her, Gin and That guy. Meanwhile at the graveyard. Matsumoto had some flowers as she approched the tombstone with the name covered by the grass. Then she saw Soi Fon there with some orchids.

"Captain." Matsumoto adressed her as she approched her.

"You can drop the fomalites Rangiku." Soi Fon said not looking at her. "He was the best, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Matsumoto replyed as she placed the flower there. Then She saw some orchids there. "Was Miss Shihouin here?"

"Yeah, she put them there before she left and so did Sango." Soi Fon replyed. "She told me that she looked at him as a little brother. In a way he was. She loved him."

"Do you still love him?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yeah," Soi then turned to Matsumoto. "Do you when we was at the Fotress that he was really there? Or was it just a dream?"

"I don't know, I can't do that." Matsumoto looked down. Then She thought if he was he maybe Gin whouldn't have did what he did. Then She realzied that Gin had dug his own grave when he sided with Aizen and Tousen.

"Well, Let's go, My men get tend antsy if they don't hear form their leader." Soi Fon said as she stood up and left. Then She turned back to Matsumoto. "Hey, Lieutenant, How did you met him?"

"Well..."

_Many Years ago in Rukongai, Two boys was on the ground beat up by a store owner and thrown outside. Then young Matsumoto went up to them. One Young boy was Gin ther other was new to the town._

"Gin are you alright?" Matsumoto helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Gin was rubbing his mouth. The he spit out a tooth.

"Damn it" Matsumoto looked at the Gin. "Just you wait old man." Then she help Gin up. Then Gin looked at the boy.

"Hey, you're the one who came her yesterday." Gin went up to him. Then the boy looked at him and nodded at him. "Well i'm Ichimaru Gin."

"And I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." Matsumoto introduced herself. "and you"

The boy looked at them Then He looked up at them

"Kohaku."

"Kohaku, eh?" Gin smiled Then he held his hand out. "nice to meet you Kohaku." Then He helped Kohaku up. After that they was friends for life.

At Excution Grounds, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango was about to leave with Ichigo and Rukia. Ukitake was there bidding farewell. Then the gate opened up and the left. From the top, Yamamoto was watching them leave. Then Kyoraku and Nanao was with him.

"It a pity that they are leaving." Kyoraku was tiping his hat down.

"Well, I'm glad." Yamamoto said.

"Why is that sir." Nanao looked at him.

"Well he's right Nanao-chan." Kyoraku said as he tipped his hat upward. "They whouldn't like it here. It's bad enough that we have Ichigo and his friends."

Then back at Excution grounds. Shippo was running to them Then they notice that someone kissed him.

"Did some kissed you, Shippo?" Kagome looked him.

"No." Shippo brushed it off. It was Yachiru that kissed him. She wanted him to come back to play with he. Everyone knew that. So it was time to leave to the human world. Then They left... Everyone was going to miss them, but they have their own battle to fight. It was fun having them there. Ukitake sugested to them that they should visit often. Then after saying their goodbyes they left. Rukia went with them, because..just because. Now Ichigo and Inuyasha now have a mutral respect for each other.

Meanwhile at the edge of Rukongai, Warth was running and running. That Shinigami and that monk he's going to pay for killing mother. Then From above a rift opened up and he looked up.

"What the.." Then someone stabbed him from the rift with a Zanpakutō. Then the Zanpakutō retracted it back to a the rift. At the same time someone was laughing. 


	29. Phone Call

This was inspired by Metal Gear Solid, phone calls at the end of the credits.

* * *

A phone rings, Then someone picked it it. That person was Envy.

"Well Greed had hacked in to the Seireitei network...yes I know I dealt with him...I don't know who he was walking for..I know ma'am...He sent the data before I chould have a chance to get it out of him..Don't worry as soon as i told them who I was working for he pissed in his pants...Don't worry Seireitei took care of them and the Japanese government seized Eckhart assets. So this will be a trump card for future negotiations. The company is gone...you time has come. Yes Miss Beams I'll keep you informed

He hangs up. Then he dails some numbers

"Yes, It's me, They have accomplished their mission...Yes the base was destroyed by Aizen and the others before the Shinigami can get theirs hands on it...oh I have something that might intrest you..a certain battle data of someone. Someone intresting...he's in the same area as you. With him you might have chance...but wait awhile..I think Greed had send the Japanese goverment something...I'll look into it...The story I told them was a lie...no one knew that I was a triple agent. Of..course I'm always at at you desposal even though I'm not a vizard..."

"Mr. Hirako." 


End file.
